Choosing Sides
by Only If You Wish It
Summary: It shouldn't be this hard, choosing between them. But it was. It's so much harder than anything I've ever faced. -Elena Gilbert...This is what I think should happen after The Return: Nightfall.
1. Preface

It shouldn't be this hard. Choosing between the brothers.

I love Stefan. I always have.

Damon is evil. A killer. But still, we had been through a lot, trying to save Stefan. I had seen a side of him that others never saw. He had been there, when….when _it_ happened. He had comforted me. Still, Stefan was what we did it for. He would have done everything Damon had done and more, if he could have. This was all to save Stefan. Then why was it so hard to tell Damon goodbye. Why? Why? Why………..

**Okay, this is just a preface. This is my version of what would happen after the third book. Well actually it's the sixth since there are two books in each big book but you know what I mean. Please review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Damon's P.O.V**

I had awoken with the sun but I didn't feel like waking the two humans, so here I was, sitting in some kind of tree, waiting for them to awake their lazy selves. It was probably two hours after dawn, about eight-o-clock, when Elena woke and got out of the car, stretching like a cat.

"Morning Damon." She said sleepily. "Sleep well?"

"I suppose." I said. She rolled her eyes and then went over to Mutt, no Matt. She shook him gently.

"Matt, you need to get up. You can sleep in the car. We really should get going."

"Ugh, five more minutes mom, I swear I'll get up then." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Humans took so long to become aware of themselves after waking up. I swear it's hard to even conceive that fact that I used to be one.

"Matt." Elena said again, shaking him harder. He sat bolt up suddenly.

"Oh, hey Elena." He said, after taking a moment to take in his surroundings. I jumped down from the tree, landing quietly on my feet.

"Are you two ready?" I asked with annoyance. If it was just Elena………now that would be a different story, but I had to deal with Mutt as well and I was not in a good mood as it was, so their take-all-the-time-you-want attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, come on Matt, you can sleep in the car." Matt not Mutt got in the backseat and was almost immediately asleep. Elena sat in the passenger seat and I started the car.

After a few minutes I heard some kind of grumbling sound. I threw a look at Elena and she smiled sheepishly. "It's been awhile since I've eaten." She said. I rolled my eyes but pulled in the nearest drive-in. After getting Elena and Mutt/Matt something to eat, we left.

"So where, exactly, are we going?" Matt/Mutt said. He had finally awoken though I much preferred him unconscious. I might have made him unconscious again had Elena given me this glare like she knew what I was thinking. I could tell that this was not going to be a pleasant joy-ride.

"I don't know." Elena said, when I said nothing. I didn't know either but I wasn't about to tell them. "Do you have any idea where the silver nightingale's instrument is? Or well Blodwedd's ballroom is?" Elena asked. Well she obviously was asking me, there was no way Mu- Matt knew.

"No but I'm guessing that it's in another realm. Who knows, maybe it's in the Shi no Shi." I said.

"That makes since. So where do we begin?"

"I say we figure out how to get to this other realm first." Matt said. Finally got his name right.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. He glared at me.

"I don't know, you're the vampire with all the ties to the supernatural world and all that. Why don't _you _come up with something?"

"Well, if we're going to try to go to the other realm, I'm not much help with that, but I know someone who might be." I said, after thinking for a minute. I didn't know how to get to the other realm or whatever it was called, but _she _would, hopefully. It was really all we had to go by.

"Who?" Elena asked, staring at me cautiously. I gave her a quick smile.

"But that would spoil the surprise." I said mockingly, speeding up to over one-fifty. We had to catch her before she left. She had a crazy schedule and there's no telling how long she'll stay at that old house.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" Matt asked from the backseat. He had sat back in the seat and was putting on his seatbelt. Wimp.

"Well I don't know how long this person will stay where they are at. We have to get there before they leave for you see, they move quite quickly."

"How can someone move faster than the mighty vampire Damon Salvatore?" Matt asked, faking awe. I growled.

"Simple, _human, _with magic."

**Here's chapter one. It may be awhile for I can update but I'll try to soonish! Please review! Once again, sorry it's so short. I_ PROMISE_ to start making the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Damon's P.O.V**

I drove for about two hours before I felt some familiar power nearby. It wasn't hers, but it was one of the people in her little group. Just then, someone came out of the forest by us and blocked the road in front of me. I stopped and rolled my eyes. Garrett really had a way of showing off.

Garrett got off his motorcycle and walked over to my door. I rolled down the window and he smirked. "Damon! I thought I felt you power. What the heck are you doing around here? Thought you said you'd had enough of this place after the last visit."

"Yeah well, I need a favor."

"What ya need?" he asked.

"Right now, to know where Gina is."

"Yeah yea, I can bring ya too her, well if she's still home. She never stays in the same place. So yeah- Whoa, who's this?" Garrett asked, looking at Elena over his sunglasses. She smiled sheepishly.

"Elena." She said quietly; he whistled and I barely held in my growl. I needed his help. Elena seemed to see my tense posture and touched my arm softly. "Damon." She said quietly, and I got what she was saying, that I needed to calm down. Garrett saw this.

"Awe man Damon, you get all the babes."

"Garrett, shut up and show us where Gina is." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah yea, follow me." He walked over to his motorcycle and I briefly contemplated running over it and him but then shook my head. I needed his help, no matter how much it pains me.

Matt, who had been quiet through the whole affair, leaned up and stuck his head between the two front seats. "Who is that guy?" He said.

"The guy who's leading us to who we need to see." I said.

"Whatever. Who's this Gina girl? And why didn't you say that Elena wasn't your, uh, 'babe'?" Mutt was getting on my nerves.

"Because, Mutt, vampires usually respect ownership, unless they think they can take the owner. If Garrett believes Elena is, uh…." I thought for a minute before continuing. "That Elena is 'my human' he won't touch her. You, on the other hand, may have difficult protecting your current unscathed neck." Elena snorted.

"So what, I have to pretend to be yours?"

"No," I said quietly. It kind of hurt that she so detested the thought. I was, of course, perfect for her. If only she could see that. "Not for long, just until we find Gina. Or Andrew." I added. Andrew would definitely know where Gina was, and he could probably help us himself, if we couldn't find her quickly.

They were quiet then, thankfully. I hated answering Mutt's –no Matt's get it right, you just had it!- stupid questions.

Garrett led us through a twisting path that led to a small building. Andrew stepped outside and said something to Garrett. Garrett replied and pointed back at me. Andrew walked over and I got out, leaving my door open.

"Damon." Andrew said.

"Andrew." I said, nodding slightly. "I need to see Gina."

"Yea, Garrett told me. Mind if I ask why?"

"I need her magic expertise." He nodded.

"Figured, but she isn't here. She's in town. I can go get her."

"I need her in a hurry. Want to ride? Soon as you find her, I'll already be there." He shrugged and went to the back door. I got back in just as he got in. Matt looked cautious. Elena looked…….happy? Why the heck was she happy?

"Andrew, Elena. Elena, Andrew. Andrew, Mutt, I mean Matt." Andrew nodded to Elena and Matt and then addressed me.

"She's hiding her power right now so she's either ticked, hunting, or just doesn't want anyone finding her. Most likely the last one."

"Figures." I mumbled before punching the gas. We flew into town.

"Hey Damon, why don't we stop here and look for her on foot? She'll most likely see us and come to us." I pulled over and parked. Then we all got out. It was already dark. "So Miss Elena, Garrett seemed to think you were Damon's, yet I find that hard to believe."

"Really? Why?" Elena asked, truly shocked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

Andrew smirked at me. "Am I wrong?" he asked Elena. She shook her head.

"No, but I want to know why."

"Well, you don't seem very fond of him. Like now, you aren't exactly showing the usual signs of infatuation."

She smiled. "You are correct." He smiled.

"And would I be correct as well in saying that you are already spoken for?"

"Yes you would." Andrew sighed but the smiled stayed.

"I figured as much, one as pretty as you would most definitely not be single. Especially if you turned Damon down." I snorted at that, trying to hide the laughter. Andrew saw this as normal for me, but Elena and Matt seemed shocked. I remembered then that I usually held in my few moments of humor so of course, they saw this as out of character for me.

"And what, prey-tell, is so funny Damon?" Andrew said, "I can tell she rejected you." Okay that stung but I simply shrugged. I was a more comfortable around Andrew and Gina than most people and didn't hide as much, but I wasn't about to let my whole guard down.

"Yes she has, over and over again. But I wasn't laughing at that part. I was laughing at the absurdity that Elena would be considered anything but utter perfection. She at least deserves to be called beautiful, not _pretty_." Andrew rolled his eyes but Elena seemed taken aback. Matt just glared at me.

"So sorry, Sir Damon. And as for you, Miss Elena, I'm terribly sorry for the mix-up. You are but utter perfection." He said this with the tone of our era, the time of the true gentleman, but Elena was still looking at me with utter shock. I smirked at her.

"What's wrong Milady?" I said, adding a little of my Italian accent. She blushed and looked down. I stared at her in confusion then. She never had that kind of reaction.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I smiled.

"Well, I'm looking for you." I said, turning around to see Gina. She smiled at me.

"Why would that be?"

"I need your help."

"With what exactly?"

"I need you to help me save my dearest brother, of course." She stared at me like I was joking.

"Seriously?"

"Why of course, that's why the gorgeous Elena and the annoying Matt are here at the moment." I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just a minute ago she was perfect and beautiful, now she's gorgeous?" Andrew said, playing with me. I through him a half-second smile.

"Why yes, do you not see it?" He rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't reply. I turned back to Gina.

She shook her head, mumbling, "Damon actually caring about someone other than himself, never thought I'd see the day."

"Well technically, it's night. So will you help us?" She glared at me for a minute before looking at Matt and Elena. She sighed.

"I suppose. What exactly do you need?"

"We need to find the silver nightingale's instrument and Blodwedd's ballroom." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?"

"Because that's where the key halves are." Elena said, speaking up. Andrew gasped.

"And a voice like an angel." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Key halves?" Gina asked.

"Misao's and Shinichi's key." Elena clarified. Finally something seemed to click in Gina's mind.

"Those two? You got pulled into their little game didn't you? Ah I remember when they tried to capture this town. We totally moped the floor with them when they tried to take over Andrew. It was hilarious to see them running for the hills, tails between their legs. The trick is to catch it as soon as they start it."

"Yeah well, we didn't do that." Elena said, throwing a side glance at me. "And Stefan, my fiancé, was kidnapped and we have to get the key to free him from the Shi o Shi." She said. I noticed how she hadn't blamed me and I offered her a small smile, which she returned. However, Matt had other plans.

"Kidnapped? Are you kidding Elena or did you forget that he was set up by Damon?" Gina looked at him, almost like she was just noticing that he was even here. I didn't blame her, I wanted to forget that I had ever met him and right about now, I wanted to kill him. Gina looked at me, asking for clarification with her eyes. I shrugged.

"I was the first one possessed with the melach. I made a plan with Shinichi for him to get Stefan out of the picture."

"What would make you sell out your own brother?" Andrew asked.

"A penny." I said. Gina glared at me and Andrew laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two weren't the best of friends. _I'd _never sell out my sister." He said, throwing a look at Gina.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Gina asked.

"In order to make amends for my treacherous act, I wish to join these two in finding the two halves of the key and finding my dearest little brother." She looked like she was ready to kill me so I added, "And I'm the only one who knows where they are keeping him." She glared but no longer looked ready to kill me.

"So can you do it?" Elena asked, hope in her voice.

"Maybe," Gina said, "just maybe."

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Elena's P.O.V**

Turns out, Gina could help us, but there was one small problem.

"I need, um, a power source. You know, uh, blood. Preferably human." Gina said sheepishly once we had got back to their house. I nodded.

"I expected as such. I can be a donor." Damon seemed to tense at this but didn't say anything. Matt was, however, livid.

"No way Elena, you are not giving up you're blood. I'll do it." Always the gentleman.

"Matt, you've given blood once. I have numerous times. It makes more sense for me to do it." I said, not adding that I wouldn't fight like he would so it would be less painful for me. Gina looked nervous.

"Um, Elena, it's not that simple. You see, uh, the kind of power needed to send three people to the other world, well uh, is no small amount. It would most likely, um, kill whoever, uh, donates." She said, looking down.

"Then I suppose we don't even need to fight over this then, Matt." I said quietly. Everyone thought for a moment.

"So, are we just going to sit around here? Just go get a human and we'll be on our way." Damon and his insensitive-self said. I rolled my eyes but Gina looked, once again, nervous. Oh no.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, the donor has to be compliant."

"And that's a setback how?" Damon asked.

"You know Damon, not everyone is as strong as you are. Plus, I'm not a vampire so it may be harder than you think!" Gina yelled. I froze. Not a vampire? But, then what was she?

"Wait, you're not a vampire?" Matt asked, voicing my thoughts.

Gina sighed but Andrew was the one who spoke. "No we're not."

"What are you?" I asked quietly. Gina answered.

"We're kitsune, like Shinichi and Misao, only they're slightly stronger than us." She said. I stared for a minute. They were kitsune? That couldn't be possible could it?

"So what do you need the blood for?" I asked.

"Well, you see, blood fuels our power, just like vampires, but we don't drink it. I'd need to just, kind of, spill some where I'm going to make the portal to the other world. Don't ask me why, but the other world is, well evil and blood thirsty." She said.

"Okay." I said slowly. "So, where do we find a compliant donor?"

"Like I said, pick someone in town. I can…….influence them into being compliant." He smiled a half-second smile and for some reason, my heart sped up a little. No, bad Elena, you love Stefan. Stefan loves you. Stefan. This is all for Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. I looked away but not before I caught Damon's curious gaze.

"Alright Mr. Big Shot, come on. Let's go get a compliant donor." And with that, Damon and Gina left, leaving me, Andrew, and Matt in the living room.

Andrew turned on the TV and we probably sat there for about twenty minutes before I heard a car door slam.

"So, she's not your girlfriend?" I heard a nasally voice say. I looked at Matt and he shrugged. We got up and walked outside to see some girl leaning heavily on Damon. She had _way _too much make-up on, she had this whining sound in her voice, and she was dressed in clothes that showed _way _too much skin. If it was anyone else, I would say they were paying for her, but with Damon? All he had to do was smile and he'd get her for free.

"What about her?" She asked again, running her finger up and down his arm, pointing at me. He appeared to be trying not to cringe from her. He gave Gina a pointed look and she nodded. She started drawing something in the dirt and then went inside. She came back out with a black candle that had a black wick. She set it in front of it and it immediately caught on fire. Damon walked over and smiled at the girl.

"Brooke, I need you to listen." She smiled, dazedly and nodded sleepily. "You'll do whatever I tell you to, right?" he said in his most charming -and pretty sexy in my opinion- voice. She nodded again, beaming. "Alright, I want you to slit your wrist okay? Deeply. We need a lot of blood." At first I thought she'd snap out of it but Damon's influence was strong and she took the knife Gina was offering, no questions ask. I couldn't watch as she practically cut her arm off. Her blood poured on the ground and Gina led her arm to the candle. When the blood hit it, I expected the flame to go out, only it didn't. It instead, sucked in the blood, like a black hole. When Brooke got too dizzy, Gina had to hold her up. Just when the blood flow was slowing, the candle's flame got bigger and then a large black hole appeared within the circle that Gina had drawn. She dropped Brooke's limp body and said a few words along with a few high signs. I watch, transfixed as the black hole seemed to stop it's swirling and then I saw images within its depths.

"You'd better hurry. I don't know how long it'll stay up." Gina said.

"How will we get back?" Matt asked. Gina thought for a minute.

"I don't know. I suppose I can try to make another portal later. When do you think you'll be done?"

"In about……..a week?" Damon said, after thinking.

"Alright, in a week, I'll make another portal exactly were this one is. Remember the spot and return to it when you're done. I'll make one in a week and another in two weeks. After that, you're one your own, so you better make it back. Got it?" Damon nodded and Matt gulped. I stared determinedly into the blackness. Stefan was one step closer. _I'm coming Stefan, I'm coming. Just hang on._

"Well, see you on the other side." Damon said, stepping to the darkness. I barely had time to realize what he was doing before he had already stepped into the blackness. I stepped forward and then, slowly put my foot it. It was cold but I could manage. I looked once more at Matt, smiled, and then I stepped the rest of the way in.

The blackness swirled around me before I began to feel something solid below me. I felt a little dizzy and I almost fell but then I felt two strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I looked up at the owner and was met with two dark eyes.

"Careful." Damon said quietly before releasing me. I smiled at him. He gave me a sort of half-smile and then Matt showed up. I expected Damon to completely let Matt fall or do whatever, but when Matt began to stumble as I had, Damon reached out a hand a grabbed Matt by the arm. Once Matt was steady, he let him go.

I was amazed by this kind gesture from Damon but I was also surprised by the scenery. I expected to see dark and dreary things, but actually it was relatively the same as our world. Well, except for the three moons. And well, there was the dead ground too.

"Guess there's no welcoming committee." Matt mumbled.

"Somehow, I think we'll be happy for that." Damon said. "Remember this place." He added and I immediately looked for anything that would set this place out of the rest of it. I saw a cliff about fifty feet from here. That might be useful. "Let's go, but be quiet." Damon said. I nodded and we set out, being as quiet as possible.

After walking for about a hour, I saw lights up ahead. Matt seemed to tense but Damon kept walking.

"Shouldn't we, uh, avoid contact with other people?" Matt said, walking behind Damon.

"Do you have any other way to figure out where the silver nightingale's instrument is or Blodwedd's ballroom?" Damon asked.

"Okay you have a point there, but Elena shouldn't come." He said.

"And you want her to stand out here alone?" Damon asked again. He had stopped walking about was staring at Matt like he was crazy.

"No, one of us could stay with her." He said. Damon didn't change his look.

"And then one of us would walk into town, all alone, not having a clue what to do or what to expect?" Matt shut up then and Damon started walking. I was glad that Damon had shot down the idea that I should stay here. I wanted to be a part of this.

Just then Damon's dark eyes flicked to me and I smiled a little. Maybe he actually did know that I wanted to be a part of this.

As we walked into town, we got a few curious looks but otherwise people ignored us. Damon, being the charmer he was, walked up to some girl, probably about sixteen and gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Would you, by any chance, know where I can find the silver nightingale's instrument?" She smiled back at him, transfixed by his smile.

"Yes but it's hard to get too. Plus," she made a gesture with her hands. "help doesn't come cheap around here." Damon smiled.

"And how much exactly is this help going to cost me?" She thought for a minute.

"I'd say for about ten minutes we'd have a deal." Ten what? She didn't mean………

Damon seemed taken aback but his smile never faltered. "I think you can do better than that." He said. She sighed.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Okay, two minutes, that's the best I can do."

Damon looked at me and I shrugged. Matt seemed disgusted but didn't say anything. "Alright." Damon said slowly. She smiled.

"Should I take it from the boy, or the girl?" Now Damon couldn't hide his surprise.

He thought for a minute and looked between Matt and me. I smiled but Matt poked his arm. Damon looked at him before shrugging.

"The boy." She smiled and then stared at Matt. Suddenly he got this dazed expression on his face for a minute. Then it cleared up but he looked confused.

"Okay, the nightingale's instrument is on top of Blood Falls. It's the only one for miles, you can't miss it."

"And which direction would that be in?"

"South." She answered.

Damon smiled, though I could tell he was still confused.

"Thank you." He said silkily before we walked away. Matt still had a confused expression on his face but didn't say anything.

We walked out of town, with a few more curious looks. Just before we got out of town, someone approach Damon, holding some pendant.

"You there, may I interest you in a pendant of protection? It's very cheap, only a few minutes, and you seem to be pretty wealthy for these parts." He gave me and Matt a pointed look. Okay, these people were confusing. Damon pushed him out of his way.

"No thank you, I have somewhere to be."

"But Sir, it's the only way to protect yourself from-" He never finished though because he stopped when Damon gave him an icy glare.

"I said, no." The man cowered away from Damon and we carried on our way. Once we were about a mile from the city, we began talking again.

"What did that lady do to you Matt?" I asked, seriously concerned.

"I don't know, but it's like there's a blank spot in my memory now." Something hit me.

"Oh, I get it. Remember what Shinichi said? Memories are the coin of choice here." I said. Damon thought for a moment.

"Then we may have more of a problem. Looks like no luxury hotels." He said. I rolled my eyes but Matt got mad.

"Don't you even think of using us like that! I didn't see you giving up your memories!" he yelled.

"Actually, Matt, Damon's already given up a huge chunk of his memories. Plus, the lady didn't even ask him too. Wonder why?"

Damon shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." I thought for a minute. What was so different from Matt and me and Damon? Then it hit me.

"Damon's a vampire." I said quietly. Damon's looked at me sarcastically.

"Really? I never noticed"

"No, I think she thought you, like, owned us or something." I said. Damon seemed to have the same realization.

"There's no way I'm going to be Damon's slave!" Matt said.

"Matt, you're not going to be his slave, but we need to go with this. The less of a scene we make, the better. If people believe that we belong to Damon, then let's roll with it." I said simply.

Matt looked ready to object but I cut him off. "Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover. We need to find this key!" And with that, we set off towards this Blood Falls, not knowing what we should expect.

**Sooooooo, what ya think? Like, don't like? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Elena's P.O.V**

After about an hour, Damon was getting annoyed. Being a vampire and all, Matt and I were really slowing him down. Plus, Matt's constant complaining did nothing to his attitude except make it worse. He probably would have been there and back five times already without Matt and I tagging along but he was actually doing quite well. He hadn't once attack Matt, which was very surprising, and the only thing that told me that he was annoyed was the fact that he was Damon. Then again, he was probably always annoyed with humans.

"Ugh, how much longer? I think that girl stole my memory for nothing. She probably lied." Matt said for the umpteenth time. To be honest, he was getting on my nerves too with all his complaints. We all had to suffer.

"Matt, could you please stop complaining? And it was only two minutes, what could possibly happen in two minutes that would be _so _important?" I said exasperated.

"Quite a few things can happen in two minutes, actually." Damon said quietly, giving me a half-second smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Damon, I totally wanted that mental picture in my head." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged and then turned away from me. We didn't hear another word out of Matt.

Suddenly there was a sound that sounded like thunder up ahead.

"Sounds like rain." Matt said.

"Then it must be rain." I said quite smartly. I was annoyed with Matt, sad because Stefan was gone, and I was kind of mad at Damon for causing this in the first place but everything else I felt was, well, very……………..confusing.

As we were walking, I started to here the sound of a waterfall. "I think we're getting close." I said, just as I felt a drop of rain fall on my arm. I looked at it and almost puked. It wasn't rain. It was blood. How in the world was it raining blood?

Matt and I ran into some trees, where the waterfall was roaring. We were under the shelter of the trees but where was Damon?

Just then I saw his dark figure. He was walking quite casually through the downpour of blood like it wasn't even there. I turned away and covered my nose. The smell of blood was over powering here, but why? It had only been raining a few seconds. Then I froze.

Right behind me was a waterfall, only it wasn't water coming down the rocks. True to its name, this was the Blood Falls.

"Interesting. I could get used to this place." I heard Damon's voice say and I turned and glared at him, mostly though just to have something to look at other than the gigantic bloody waterfall behind me. He gave me a half-second smile. "I _am_ a vampire, you know." He stopped for a minute and seemed to be smelling something. Then he got a bloodthirsty look in his eye, the look of his predator. "It's human." He said, and licked his lips. Okay now I was definitely going to throw up.

"That's disgusting!" Matt said. I agreed but I wasn't about to say anything. Damon simply stared at him, the predator look still in his eyes.

"You don't see me calling hamburgers disgusting do you?"

"Yeah but this is blood. There's a difference."

"Sure there is." Damon said sarcastically, before heading toward the waterfall. I paled. He wasn't about to………..was he? "Are you two coming?" he called over his shoulder. "I do believe she said that the instrument was on _top_ of the falls, not on the bottom."

I shook myself out of the shock, relieved that he wasn't about to drink the blood, and took a step towards where Damon was waiting for us, clearly annoyed our stalling. However, Matt grabbed my shoulder.

"Elena, we should wait until it stops raining at least."

"Matt, every second Misao and Shinichi are putting Stefan through some kind of torture. We need to hurry." I said, before shaking off his hand and walking over to Damon. I heard his noisy steps as he followed me.

Damon kept walking and I followed right behind him, ignoring the blood falling all around me and the giant blood falls. Matt was slower and was taking forever, but we finally made it to the top of the falls. It was no longer raining and I looked around, trying to find somewhere that you might hide some kind of instrument.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that resembled a bird but sounded so………demonic. I shivered. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Uh, did you guys here that?" I said nervously, hoping I was just hearing things.

"Yeah." Matt said unsteadily. Damon growled quietly.

"All this blood is throwing off my senses." He said quietly and I new Matt didn't hear him. I was kind of surprised actually; Damon was admitting he had a weakness.

Suddenly there was a huge thump and then something that sounded like a helicopter. Then a huge demonic bird flew into the sky, squawking and coming straight at us. I froze. I was barely aware of Damon crouching and ordering us to move out of the way but I couldn't. I was frozen. This bird was huge; it could eat Damon. How the heck was he going to beat it? We were as good as dead.

I felt something collide with me and realize Matt had pushed me out of the way just as the bird had swept above us, its claw coming inches from my face. However, Matt wasn't so lucky. It had scratched his shoulder as he had pushed my out of the way and it was bleeding badly.

"Matt! Are you okay? Matt! Matt, I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to stop the bleeding but he pushed me off.

"Stay here," he said, pointing to a place hidden beneath the trees. And what did he think he was going to do?

I looked at the fight and saw Damon running up a tree with speed faster than I've ever seen. He flipped in the air and landed squarely on the bird's back. It squawked and tried to throw him off but he held on. Then he grabbed its right wing and twisted it in a way that was definitely not natural. It flipped over and I thought for sure it was broken but as soon as he jumped off, the wing straightened up and it flew high into the sky. But that's not possible. I saw Damon break its wing. How is it not broken. I shook my head. This makes no sense!

The bird flew low again and Matt jumped from where he had perched in a tree. The idiot! He went flying in the other direction as soon as he made contact and slammed into a tree. I was sure more than a few bones were broken but he got up anyway. Damon was fighting with the bird again but Matt ran at it and tried to jump in. Damon grabbed the back of his shirt moments before he was impaled with its sharp talons. He threw Matt back and landed in a crouch.

"Idiot! Let me do the fighting! You just get in my way!" he yelled before lunging at the bird again. However, it was expecting it and grabbed Damon's arm with its claws. I swear I heard Damon howl as its talons pierced his skin. He struggled, trying to break free but I could see the bird was ready to kill him. Acting on impulse, I ran into the open, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, stupid bird! Over here! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" I yelled, waving my arms. Whether it understood me or not, I don't know, but it dropped Damon and flew straight at me. What do I do now? Think, Elena, think! I looked behind me and gulped. The Falls where right behind me. The bird was closing in. I was trapped.

Just then, something collided with me and I fell backwards, into the open air. I saw that Matt was the one that had hit me but now we were falling down the blood waterfall. I grabbed for anything, anything at all, to catch us. Just when I thought that it was all over and we were as good as dead, my hand came into contact with a root. I held on and Matt grabbed for the rock. As soon he was on, I heard the bird let out a piercing cry before shooting straight for us. I tried to move but was too slow. However, it wasn't coming for me. It grabbed Matt by the back, its claws tearing through his clothes and his skin.

"Matt!" I yelled, but all I could do was watch as it raised in the air, Matt in its talons.

A dark figure jumped from the ledge and landed squarely on the birds back. Damon took hold of the bird's neck and jerked it. I heard the sickening crack as its neck snapped. When Damon let it go though, it healed right up. I heard him curse under his breath. It was impossible to kill it. Frustrating, Damon thrust his hand into the bird's chest, right where the back of the bird's heart should be, if it had a heart. I heard the bird let out one last cry before releasing Matt from his hold and it began to fall to the earth.

"Damon! Matt!" I yelled and Damon pulled his hand out of the bird's chest. He transformed into a crow and tried to fly after Matt, but he was too slow. I watched from human eyes and Damon from crow eyes as Matt fell into the blood river and dunked under, never resurfacing. I let out a sob and the crow flew to the ledge just above me. Damon transformed back into a crow and helped me get up, well he actually pulled me up, I didn't help at all. Matt was dead. D.E.A.D. Rip. Gone. Forever. In this bloodthirsty mythical world. I cried and cried. I simply watched the river, waiting to see his blond head resurface, only it never did. He was gone. I knew it.

I felt Damon's arms wrap around me, offering some comfort and I held onto him, crying my heart out. I had done this. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come. I shouldn't have made that diversion. Then I looked up in Damon's eyes through my tears. If I hadn't, Damon might not be here and then none of us would be here. I started bawling again and Damon didn't tell me everything would be alright like Matt or Meredith would; he didn't cry with me like Bonnie would; he didn't laugh like Caroline would; and he didn't whisper sweet nothings in my ear like Stefan would have. No, he just held me and let me cry myself out. Then, when I could cry no more, I fell into a blackness in his arms. It was kind of like sleep, only I kept replaying those last few moments when Matt had fallen into the river. Kept waiting for him to resurface. But he never did. Never.

**Okay, I think this chapter is sad. Honestly I do. I fell sorry for Matt. It's just horrible. But I want your opinion, not mine! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Elena's P.O.V**

When I became conscious again, I was aware of a bright light shining directly into my eyes. I squinted and sat up. My eyes were slightly puffy from my crying all last night and I looked around, trying to find Damon. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Damon?" I croaked out quietly. I coughed and tried to moisten my throat.

"Here, drink this." I turned to see Damon handing me something in a cup. I took a sip and then I was gulping it down. Man, that was good, whatever it was.

"Thank you," I said more smoothly. Damon handed be something else and I took it. It was a hairbrush. "Oh, thank you a _lot_!" I said, running it threw my haystack. The tangles came out after a few minutes and I put my hair in a ponytail.

While I was doing this, Damon simply sat there, watching me with a sort of bored curiosity. "What?" I finally asked, not able to take his quiet stare any longer.

Then Damon said that last thing I thought he'd _ever _say. "Are you okay?"

I was quiet for a moment. Was I okay? I didn't really know. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. He nodded a little but his eyes never left mine. I could see something in those dark depths but then he stood and offered his hand to help me up.

"Come on, we've got a nightingale instrument to find." He said, once was I up. I nodded and then we spilt up, though he never went too far; probably worried something else would jump out and attack.

We searched high and low, in every crack and hole and under every bush, and we could not find a single clue to too where the silver nightingale's instrument might be. The sun was going down when I sighed. I nearly fell when Damon suddenly appeared behind me, but he caught me with his lightning reflexes. I didn't even have the energy to stand so I simply let him hold me up, mentally and physically exhausted.

Throughout the day, Matt's memory had constantly plagued me and it would always hit me at the most unexpected places, making me nothing more than a blubbering idiot while I cried on the dirt floor. I expected to Damon to yell or tell me what an idiot I was every time but to my surprise, he simply left me alone, sort of, at those times, letting me cry myself out I assume.

"You're tired." Damon said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, a little." I relented, though I still wanted to look for the instrument. It had to be around here somewhere, it just had to be. And the sooner we found it, the sooner Stefan and I could be together again.

"You should rest." Damon said. I didn't move from his arms, leaning heavily on him. Maybe just a little rest……….I'd just rest my eyelids for a moment.

"Alright, but not for long. An hour tops, just let me sit down for a minute or two." I stated sleepily. He led me over to a tree and I sat down, leaning back. He started to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Stay for a minute, please?" Then I realize how foolish I sounded and I released him. He was Damon, not Stefan. He probably didn't want to be around me, for I felt the familiar tears resurface as I thought of how Matt would have stayed and I wouldn't of even have had to ask him. He'd have wanted to stay with me. And I had been calling him annoying not long before he died. I felt even worse. A tear broke free and slid down my cheek.

For some reason, Damon stayed. He sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder, staining his jacket with my tears. After a while and no end in sight, Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, which put me in his lap. I clutched at his chest. I just couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. I knew it was ridiculous, I knew it would do no good, and should have cried myself out, but the tears kept coming, and instead of saying how annoying I was, or how much he wished he hadn't brought me, Damon let me cry into his chest and he said nothing. Well, close to nothing. Every few minutes I would calm down enough to hear what he was whispering into my ear.

"Elena, Elena, It's alright now. No one's going to hurt you." Then a pause before he spat out, "M-Matt's in better place." That had me frozen, the tears lost. Did- did Damon just say something nice? About Matt?

I leaned back in his arms and stared at Damon hard. He looked at me curiously. After a few minutes, he finally asked, "What?"

"You're different."

He seemed taken aback. "How so?" he asked, his arrogant mask returning his cruel smirk crossing his face. Suddenly feeling gutsy, I brushed my fingertips across his smirk.

"I didn't say it was a bad different. You don't have to wear the mask, you know." He gave me a two-second smile.

"Possibly not." He muttered before standing up, still holding me. He set me down gently. "You seem to be better," he said louder; he probably hadn't meant me to hear his earlier.

"Yeah, you distracted me."

"Come on, let's find somewhere to sleep; I'd rather not sleep on the ground."

"The way I see it, you either sleep on the ground or in a tree. Personally, I think I'd fall out a tree, so I'm sticking to the ground. Actually, after everything I've seen, I don't really want to sleep at all. Who _knows_ what's lurking in the bushes or in the trees." I must be nervous, I thought. I only ramble when I'm nervous, but why would I be nervous? I mean, I'm only in another world with a vampire and my ex just got killed but a giant demotic bird and now I have to sleep on the ground with who knows what. The perfect vacation.

However, though, I thought, it was pointless. I followed Damon through the woods and was surprised when it opened up to a cave.

"I'm not sleeping in there." I said, stopping. Damon turned and I knew exactly what he was thinking, even though he hadn't exactly voiced it yet. "If giant birds live _outside_ caves, theirs is no telling _what_ creatures live _in _caves." I said, feeling quite smart. Damon rolled his black eyes.

"Elena, do you seriously doubt me _that _much?" Okay, in that sentence, I actually think Damon sounded……….hurt? No, I shook my head mentally. Damon didn't _get_ hurt. It was just against, well, everything that he stood for.

"You just barely beat that bird; there may be some sort of giant, demonic bear in there. What will you do then?"

"Kill it."

"Whatever, I'm sleeping right out here." I said, stubbornly and I sat down under a big tree, yawned, and laid down. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear what Damon was going to do. I heard him sigh and the I heard his quiet footsteps as he sat beside me, only he didn't lie down under the tree; He was sitting against the tree, so his leg was right next to my head. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. However, my evil mind felt like reminding me of the lost member of our expedition and I flicked my eyes open quickly. This wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to cry over Matt every single time I thought of something that reminded me of him. I loved Matt like a brother but still, he wouldn't want me to cry over him this much. Somehow, a sob escaped my lips and I was looking straight up into two black orbs.

"Are you going to cry again?" Damon asked. So he finally gets tired of my blubbering, I thought.

"Not intentionally," I said but it came out brokenly. A tear leaked out the corner of my eye and I turned away from Damon's deep gaze, staring off into space. I heard Damon move somewhere from behind me and figured he was getting comfortable and ignored him. It's not my fault I was crying so much. That memory of his death was still too fresh; I mean I had _seen _him die. That wasn't going to be easy to get over.

I tensed when I felt something wrap around my stomach and pulled me backwards into a rock. Then I realized what it was. Damon had wrapped his arm around me. I was just about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind about how I was Stefan's and he should know better by now but his lips were right by my ear and he as whispering something.

I had no idea what he was saying. It was in another language and if I had to guess, I would have said Italian. All I could comprehend was how beautiful it was. Damon really did have a musical voice, I noticed. There was a certain rhythm to it and it dawned on me that Damon was singing me a lullaby to help me fall to sleep. Well, I don't see the harm in it, I seriously can't sleep though, I thought. So I closed my eyes and cleared my head of everything but Damon's lullaby.

In my head, I could see different colors swirl and twist together in a beautiful rhythm, almost like the colors were dancing. Then, without even realizing it, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

----------------**wanted to stop it here people, but I had to go on--**----------------------

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Are you going to cry again?" I asked, looking down into her eyes. She had done a lot of that today; it couldn't be good.

"Not intentionally," she replied brokenly. She turned from me and I saw a tear leak out the corner of her eye. I sighed inaudibly. She needed to get over this or it was going to effect the whole trip or whatever.

I laid down by her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She tensed as I pulled her closer to me, placing my lips to her ear. Recalling a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep, I began to sing it. After a few minutes, Elena's warm body relaxed in my arms and then, she was out. I smiled a little.

Then I thought back to what she had said. She was right; I had just barely beaten that bird. It made no sense, I had snapped its neck and it had popped it back into placed just like that. Same with its wing. How was it able to do that? Guess the only way to kill these creatures is to rip their hearts out, oh joy.

Now, back to important matters, the silver nightingale's instrument. Where could it be? It wasn't in any of the trees within five miles of that stupid bird's hideout, so where could it be?

"Stefan……" Elena mumbled in her sleep. She grabbed my hand that was resting on her waist and intertwined our fingers. Oh great, she thinks I'm Stefan, I thought bitterly. She sighed and then turned around. She wrapped her arms around my torso and laid her head on my chest. I rolled my eyes, my face a stony mask. Yeah, she may _think _I don't need the mask but I didn't have one for nothing. It was for times like these, when she was so tempting yet I fought her, this was when I needed it most. I was so tempted to wake her up but she was having a good dream, I suppose, might as well let her sleep. I ran my fingers through her pale blond her and she sighed. Guess she likes that.

Suddenly she clenched her face up and shook her head a little. Her body twitched a little against mine.

"No…….don't……..please, no." she moaned. Hmm…….wonder what's happening in her dream? I'm so tempted to see for myself.

Just before I used my powers to enter her dream, she body relaxed again and she sighed, snuggling up into my chest. Ah, so great St. Stefan wins against whatever she put him against. A smile graced her lips and then the most shocking thing ever passed her lips.

"Damon………."

**So, what's wrong with Elena? Isn't she Stefan's? What has Damon done to her? Please review and tell me who you like!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Elena's Dream…**

I was in some field, or clearing maybe. I have no idea, but it felt familiar, like I had been here before.

Suddenly, a dark figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Stefan!" I cried, running up to him. He smiled. "Elena." I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers; he wasn't leaving me again.

Just then, Shinichi stepped out of the darkness. "Ah, my beautiful Elena, pleasure to meet you again." He said, smiling evilly. "Ah, but I'm afraid there is one too many people at this meeting." He turned into a fox and went after Stefan.

"No!" Shinichi and Stefan rolled around on the ground, growling and snarling at each other. "Don't!" Then, Shinichi got the upper hand. He grabbed Stefan by the neck and held him high up. Stefan was gasping for air and then, Shinichi suddenly had a stake. "Please, no." I cried quietly. I didn't want to lose Stefan. Not again, not so soon.

Then, a crow flew right behind Shinichi and then it transformed into Damon. He grabbed Shinichi hand and twisted it at an unnatural angle. I heard it snap before Shinichi blended into the surrounding darkness. Then Damon looked at me, that arrogant smirk on his face, and everything else disappeared. The surroundings, my feelings for Stefan, even Stefan himself. They all disappeared. Damon walked over and smiled at me, only two feet from me. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"It's a cold night." He said quietly and it was like Devaju all over again. Only this time, it was different. I leaned over to him and he pressed his lips tenderly against mine.

"Damon.........."

---------------

My eyes flew open. Since when did I dream of Damon like _that_? No, no, no, I love _Stefan, _not Damon. Get it straight Elena. Just then, I became aware of the fact that I was holding……someone. I peeked my eyes open and then they widened in shock. Damon was smirking at me, his black eyes taunting me.

"Um…..morning?" I managed to get out, before releasing him and moving away. He said nothing. "Uh, sleep well?" I asked, getting up and trying to tame my hair. I felt the need to say something; his black eyes were making me a little self-conscious.

He got a cloudy look in his eyes and he stood up. He gave me a half-second smile. "Actually, I didn't sleep too well. How did _you _sleep?" The way he had said that……….something was up.

"Fine. Too bad you didn't get any sleep. You'll need some for today, I'm sure." I turned from him, trying to be nonchalant but he was acting odder than usual.

"Trust me, I'm _glad _I didn't go to sleep." I heard his voice whisper right into my ear. I whirled around but he was no where to be seen. What had he meant by that?

"Coming?" I looked up and saw him up the cliff a little ways.

When I caught up to him I asked, "So any ideas as to where this instrument might be?"

"No, not really." He said.

"Well, the demonic bird must have been the nightingale so maybe it's in its nest?"

"Maybe."

"So we need to find this nest."

"Yeah."

"Where you think it might be?"

"Somewhere in the forest." Okay this has definitely become a one-sided conversation. He's got to be thinking about _something…………_but what? What changed from last night to today? Oh no…….

"Were you in my dream last night?" I accused. He turned around and cocked his head to the side a little, like he was wondering something.

"Why? Did you _want_ me to be in your dream last night?"

"Well no it's just that……..I thought…….it's just……." Okay, back-tracking is not good. He was smirking at me and I glared at him. "I'm just wondering." I finally managed to get out.

He turned and started walking and I ran to catch up. "Well? Were you in it?"

"I don't know. Was I?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I stopped, staring at him hard. He definitely knows about the dream but how _much _does he know? Then he gave me another half-second smile. "I didn't watch it but I did catch a few things. You talk in your sleep you know." That had my face instantly burning. I talked in my sleep, this was going to suck. So he knows that…….that I had…….of him……oh _crap!_

I expected him to gloat, to annoy me, to keep making comments about it, but in actuality, he was much more………..well more. Well, more than I had expected anyway. He didn't mention it again the whole day.

When it was time to go to sleep, we had had another failed day. Not a clue where the nest was or where the instrument might be. Also, I was exhausted. I collapsed on the ground under a tree. Damon sat down gracefully under a tree across from me, instead of sitting by me. Stupid ever graceful, never tired vampire.

"It's not fair." I complained for the first time.

"What?" he asked after a few seconds, obviously not getting what was so unfair.

"We both are trekking through this forest, so we both should be exhausted. Actually, you're using even more energy than me and you haven't fed in days."

He shrugged. "Haven't fed in front of you, to be correct."

"There isn't a human miles from here. What? Are you on an animal diet?"

"There's a huge waterfall filled with human blood. Do you seriously think I'd drink animal blood with that around?" Okay he had me. Plus he had disappeared a few times, it's not like I watched him all day.

"Oh, guess that makes sense." I said, my eyes starting to droop. I leaned back and sighed, closing my eyes completely. "Going to sleep tonight?" I asked, not really listening.

"Depends……."he said, trailing off. I was too tired to read his expression so I had no clue what 'depends' meant. I was so tired but after laying there for thirty minutes, it was obvious that sleep wasn't coming. I was just too uncomfortable.

After rolling over for the fifth time, Damon spoke up. "Problem?"

"A little." I said, sitting up. I looked at him. "Want to sing me to sleep again?" I asked. Then I shut my mouth, my cheeks heating up. Did I seriously just ask that? To _Damon?_ I'm seriously losing my mind, I'm sure of it.

Sure that he was going to say no, I laid back down and stared at the stars. However, I heard him get up and walk over to me.

"Sit up." He ordered and I did. He sat against the tree and then told me to lie down. My head ended up in his lap and I was instantly more comfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes as he musical voice wafted into the night air. He was singing a different lullaby but I didn't care, it was all beautiful. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

**Damon's P.O.V**

She laid her head on my lap and I started to sing a song I remembered. I still couldn't understand _why_ I was doing this but I figured what the heck, she needed sleep and if she didn't get some, she'd complain all day. Or that's what I was telling myself.

Within minutes, I felt her breathing and heart rate slow and I knew she was asleep. I looked up at the stars and the three almost-full moons. I sighed. Where was this stupid instrument? We've been looking for two days now; it shouldn't take this long to comb this little forest. Well, big forest but still, a giant bird would have a giant nest, that shouldn't be hard to find. This is very frustrating.

Elena groaned in her sleep and mumbled something. "Matt." She said and I ran my fingers through her hair. This would haunt her for a long time, I was sure. She wasn't used to death. I sighed again. How could I have done this to her? This was, technically, my entire fault. If I could have just accepted Elena and my idiot little brother, this wouldn't have happened. Now I've hurt her even more. I groaned. This wasn't exactly going the way I had planned.

She let out a whimper and I looked down to see her crying. I ran my fingers across her cheeks, wiping the tear trails away. "Shh, it's all alright. It's just a dream." I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me but I felt the need to tell her anyway. I wasn't big on the comfort scale and I hated to see any girl cry. It was one of the few things father had managed to ground into my head; never make a girl cry. She whimpered again and I groaned again. What the heck was she dreaming about that was so bad?

Even though I knew she'd hate me for it, I used a small amount of my power and dipped into her dream. I saw her on the cliff again on this time, she was on solid ground. Her arm was outstretched downward as she was trying to help Matt back up. He was reaching up for her and the bird was flying at high speed toward them. She was crying, yelling Matt over and over again. Just as their fingers touched, the bird grabbed him and it flew high into the air. Then, it dropped him into the bloody waterfall. She yelled his name and even almost jumped in after him. Almost instinctively, I came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Shh, shh," I whispered into her ear. She tried to fight me, yelling for Matt. "Elena, he's gone. There's nothing you can do." Then she turned and cried hard into my chest. It was like that day all over again. "Elena, Elena, please calm down. He wouldn't want you to cry over him." I said, running my fingers through her hair and holding her to me with the other. Her sobs lessened.

"I-I kn-know! He was s-such a gr-great g-g-guy!" she cried.

"Shh, calm down please." I begged. Like I said, I was bad when girls cried.

She continued to cry and I could think of nothing to say. What do I do? I know it's just a dream, but still, she needs to get over this or it'll haunt her forever. Ugh, I'm not Stefan!

"Damon…." Elena whispered, her sobs were now almost gone. She looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes and she just looked so sad. It made me feel bad for not being able to help her, to make her feel better, for causing all of this. As I stared into her eyes, something changed in them. I have no idea what it was but before I could figure out, she stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to mine. I froze at first. What was she doing? Then, as she pressed her full body against mine, I forgot why I wasn't reacting. One hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and the other twisted into her golden locks. I felt her fingers tangle into my hair as she pulled me closer. Dream or not, this was definitely the best kiss I've ever had.

Just then, everything went white and I was sitting in the forest again. I growled lowly. Why did she have to wake up? In my lap, I felt her rolled over and face away from me. I licked my lips, tasting her lingering kiss. I'd definitely have to find a way to try that out in real life.

"Damon……." She moaned again and I didn't bother reentering her dream. I was obviously in it, that's all I cared about at this point. I laid back a little, careful to not disturb her, and allowed my eyes to close. I was pretty tired and I was wondering what, exactly, would occur in _my_ dreams. This aught to be good…….

**So? What you think? Sorry if I got away from the plot a little. I actually really like this chapter but I want you all's opinion, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Elena's P.O.V**

When I awoke, I was immediately aware of the fact that I was laying on someone. Then last night came pouring into my mind. I sat up and looked at Damon. He was still asleep, a soft smile across his lips.

I had never seen Damon when he was asleep. I have to say, I was amazed. When he was asleep, his mask was completely forgotten. I had never thought I would see the day when Damon actually looked………calm. I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. What could Damon possible dream about that would make him smile? I thought about this, running the question over and over in my head but nothing came to me.

Deciding to get ready, I ran my fingers through my hair, getting the many knots out. I stood up and yawned, stretching my muscles. My gaze flickered back to Damon and I caught myself staring at his lips. I wonder what they would feel like against mine. No, I thought, shaking the thought away. Forget it, it's bad enough I have dreams of kissing him. I love Stefan. Stefan, remember him Elena? The one you're trying to save? It's the whole reason you're even stuck with Damon. He caused this! You love Stefan!

Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

After a while, I found myself at a loss of things to do and I ended up just watching Damon. It was fascinating to me to see Damon without his mask. It was really odd to see a small smile grace his lips. His lips that were most likely soft and yet- No stop Elena! Stop, stop, stop! Stefan! Remember Stefan! I mentally shook my head but I couldn't bring myself to remove my gaze from Damon's sleeping figure. My thoughts returned, once again, to what it would feel like to kiss Damon. Maybe if I just did it; I mean he's asleep. Plus if I don't do something soon, I going to kill myself with the way that my thoughts were constantly returning to Damon. Just a peck, then my thoughts would be at ease.

I silently moved over to Damon. I crouched down and sat there, barely allowing myself to breathe. Am I seriously going to do this? I watched Damon for a minute, seeing how his chest rose and fell as he breathed. I took a deep breath and then I slowly leaned over towards him.

I softly pressed my lips to his and immediately, a sort of spark went through me. I felt Damon stir below me and then he was kissing me back. His lips molded perfectly to mine and he returned just a little pressure. For some reason, I didn't want to stop. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip softly and I wrapped my arms around his neck; my fingers twisting themselves into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap but he didn't, however, allow me access into his mouth as I had wished. After a few more seconds he pulled away, his dark eyes looking at me curiously.

"Good morning to you too." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down. I kept my hands in his hair though. It was so soft, way softer than I had ever imagined. In the back of my mind, I reminded myself of the fact that I was in love with Stefan. Damon's brother. Not Damon. But yet, sitting here in Damon's lap, his dark gaze on my face and my fingers twisting and untwisting in his hair, I couldn't help but feel a sense of…….rightness maybe? No, this can't be right. Damon can't be right. Stefan is right. _Stefan_ is right, _not_ Damon. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. I chanted in my head but my body wasn't listening. It didn't move from Damon's lap and part of my mind was rejoicing with this fact.

"Not that I'm complaining in the least, but why exactly, did I wake up to you attacking me?" Damon asked. I peeked up through my bangs and I saw his ever-present arrogant smirk. Feeling gutsy, I traced the smirk with my finger.

"I was curious……"I said, trailing off. My gaze flickering up to his.

"And were you………satisfied?" he asked quietly and yet sexily, his eyes boring into mine.

"I don't know….." I said, trailing off again and smirking at him. Immediately, I felt Damon's cool lips pressed gently against mine. I felt the shock again but this time, it felt good and I shuddered against him. I pulled him closer and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Once again, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue but this time, he gave me access.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I felt her tongue trace my lower lip again and I lost my resolve. Earlier, I had denied her simply because I figured that I owed Stefan that much, but I loved Elena as well and I couldn't deny her _this. _

Her tongue ran across my teeth and she traced my lengthened canines and a shudder went through me. She really knew what she was doing. I felt more than heard her moan and I knew this had to stop. I pulled away but my hold on her didn't lesson.

"Don't you think we should get going?" I asked, staring into her eyes. They were lidded with desire and I had to say, I was kind of curious as to what brought this upon. I was under the impression that Stefan was her one and true love. My thoughts returned to that shock I had gotten both times as soon as our lips had touched. It's what had awoken me. Had she felt it too? It had to have just been me. \

"Do we have to? I thought we could enjoy ourselves today." Oh, trust me, if she didn't get far away from me soon, I would be enjoying something but _she_ probably wouldn't enjoy it. Then I was reminded of her eyes that had been clouded by desire. Desire for _me_, _not_ my idiot brother. Okay, maybe she would enjoy that but I couldn't have her feeling faint from blood loss.

"Yeah, I think we need to. Stefan's probably not in a five-star hotel. Though right about now, I'd be willing to guess he'd be happy with a roach-motel." I added the last part with an air of casualness, looking up into the air. I had felt how her body had tensed at the mention of Stefan. Hmm, now the question was: had she forgotten, did she want to forget, or was she having second thoughts? I kind of hope it's the last one, though I'd be happy if she forgot Stefan. Even if she was just using me to try to forget, I could deal with that too. I could deal with a lot of things for Elena.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get going." She got up off of me and I stood up, brushing the dirt from me. We really needed to find somewhere to wash up.

I heard Elena's stomach then, as it complained for not having food for a little over two days.

Alright, we need to get some food too, I added to my mental to-do list.

"Let's get some food for you first." I said. Elena silently nodded.

As we headed towards town, I just kept thinking, how am I going to do this? I don't want to give up Elena's memory, I mean there's no telling what they'd take. I have five-hundred years worth of memory stored up but they think I'm her owner in a way, so it would be odd if I offered my memory, wouldn't it? Oh I have no clue.

As we entered town, I heard this musical sound. Looking around, I saw a street player playing on this silver instrument. There was a lot of people gathered around him, moving or tapping in time with the music. The music reminded me of birds. More specifically, a nightingale. I froze.

"Elena, what does that music remind you of?"

She listened to it for a minute. "I don't know but it's really pretty. It kind of makes me think of nature and birds." She wasn't getting it.

"A nightingale, actually." A girl said, from by me. I hadn't even noticed her; I had been too caught up in my realization. Something seemed to click for Elena.

"That's exactly what I thought." I said.

"Well, it's not surprising, I mean it _is _a replica of the silver nightingale's instrument." The girl said.

"Replica?" Elena asked, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, there are a lot of them."

"Where's the original?" I asked.

"There are a lot of rumors but I've always thought that the original lay inside the body of the true nightingale."

"In the body?"

"Yeah. I mean, doesn't that seem like the perfect way to protect something? To place it inside you?"

"Yeah I suppose." Elena said. I watched as she took a small step back towards the forest.

"Hey, do you know where we can get some food?" I asked the girl.

"Over there," she said, pointing to a small restaurant-looking thing.

"Thanks," I said, before grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her towards it.

"Damon, come on. Forget the food, we need to get the instrument. We know where the body is. I mean, I not even that hungry anyway." She mumbled to me as I forced her towards the place. Just then her stomach growled.

"Oh I think you are hungry and like you said, we know where the body is. It isn't going to move."

She sighed. "Fine."

Inside, it was a little strange. There were a few people with foxtails swishing all around; a few vampires were drinking blood out of glasses; and I could smell the scent of a werewolf among other things. There was no telling how many different kinds of creatures were here.

"Come on." I said quietly, grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her towards what looked to be a line.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I looked over the lighted menus overhead. Really, if it wasn't for the strange customers and the strange food options, this might even seem like home.

"May I take your order?" a guy asked me. He was smiling at me and he kind of made me think of Tyler. He must be a werewolf, I thought.

"Uh, yeah, I want…." I looked through the options and the price range. "A cheeseburger?" I asked more than said. He nodded and flicked his gaze to Damon. Damon shook his head.

"Twenty minutes, sweetheart." He said, grinning. I tried not to gag. He was definitely not attractive and it was really discomforting, the way he seemed to eat me with his eyes.

"I'm paying." Damon said. The guy turned to glare at Damon but then he shrugged. My food was given to me and we went outside. There was no way I was staying in there for more than completely necessary.

"Thanks." I said. Damon shrugged and we started back to the forest as I took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted…….good. I hadn't expected that. I finished it off just before we came to the body of the bird. It was already starting to decompose and I scrunch my nose up at the smell. I felt sympathy for Damon; I bet it's ten times worse for him.

Damon walked closer to it and I turned, trying to keep from retching. Even though I wasn't looking at it, just the sound of Damon tearing the rotting flesh was horrible. I covered my ears. A minute later I felt something grab my shoulder and I jumped around.

"Found it." Damon said, holding up a silver instrument unlike anything I had ever seen. It resembled a French horn but it was………different. It was small with a hole in the middle. It was also, unsurprisingly, covered in blood. Damon had a look of disgust on his face but then he smirked at me. He raised his other hand and hanging from his fingers was a half of the key. I grabbed it and ran my fingers over its blood-covered surface. This was really it. We only had another half to go and then we can save Stefan. I was so happy I could kiss Damon right now. Then I stopped my thoughts. Nope, not going there again.

"So now what?" I asked, handing Damon the key again. He put it in his pocket and thought for a minute.

"Now we need to figure out where Blodwedd's ballroom is." Damon said.

"Any ideas?"

"Not a one."

"At least we're halfway there. Only one more half and then we can save Stefan." I said, forcing myself to be cheerful. Since when did I have to force myself to be happy that we were saving Stefan? I love Stefan, I should be happy that we're one step closer to saving Stefan.

Something sparked in Damon's dark eyes and I was curious as to what he was thinking about. He couldn't have known what I was thinking could he? I would be able to tell if he was in my mind, right?

"We need to hurry and figure out where Blodwedd's ballroom is, since you know, Gina's going to make a portal in four days." I said, breaking the silence.

"She's going to make another in a week and four days, we have plenty of time." He started walking and I followed him. "Besides," he added, "it's dark."

"Damon?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Um, about this morning……….." How do I say 'I'm sorry for kissing you and for wanting to go even farther but I still love your brother and it meant nothing'? Hmm, this is going to be hard.

Damon turned and looked me hard in the eyes. I looked down after a minute, not able to keep his stare. Then he said quietly, "What about this morning?"

"What happened this morning……" I just couldn't get the words out.

"What happened this morning?" Damon asked. I looked up and looked in his eyes, trying to find anything but he was keeping his emotions well behind this mask. What, was he going to ignore what happened this morning? He _had _to have enjoyed it; I mean he's always been trying to catch me for forever. What is he playing?

**Damon's P.O.V**

"What happened this morning…….." she started, trailing off. I mentally sighed. I knew this was coming. She regretted it. And I would guess she wanted to break it easily to me that she was still in love with Stefan. Earlier I had been sure that she had been forcing her smile, her happiness at being one step closer to finding Stefan but now….…whatever, she loved my stupid idiot of a brother, there was nothing I could do about that. I had learned that the hard way.

"What happened this morning?" I asked, hiding my emotions behind my well placed mask. She looked back up at me confused. I stared at her, keeping my expression in check.

Then she sighed, mumbling, "Whatever."

I smirked and kept walking. That stench was still in the air and I didn't want to have to sleep anywhere near that corpse. It had been bad enough that I had to cut it up until I found the horn wrapped around its heart.

Finally, we were far enough away that my acute senses didn't pick up the rotting smell and I sat down, leaning against a tree truck. I sighed, deep in thought. This morning, Elena is kissing me like I had never imagined her kissing me and tonight, she's regretting it. What changed? No better yet, what had brought on her kissing me in the first place? Hadn't she made it clear that she loved Stefan and only Stefan and that I might as well get lost? Of course, I wasn't complaining, not in the least. This was what I had wanted but now that I had been graced with the chance to have it, it felt…………odd. I knew she loved Stefan yet she had kissed me. I was confused. I'd never admit out loud but I was.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep again?" I asked quietly, looking over to where Elena had laid down in front of me. She opened one of her eyes before nodding slightly.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eye. A yawn passed my lips then and I was actually a little shocked by how tired I was. I hadn't fed in two days; I really needed to do that. I think I'll get Elena asleep and then make a quick trip to the falls. She'd be alright.

I started to sing quietly and in seconds, she was out cold. I doubted she would have much of a dream tonight. I stood up quietly, fighting another yawn. I usually didn't let myself get this tired, I really need to feed. But man, everything is just so blurry. I took a step and immediately everything began spinning and my eye lids felt heavier and heavier. Someone's doing this, I thought as I tried to stay awake. I gathered all my power together and sent a message into the night air.

_Mess with me and you'll regret it!_

Almost immediately, the sleepiness evaporated, leaving me looking all around trying to pinpoint the source of the power. A long, low growl erupted from the back of my throat. Just then, I found the source and I glared at the tree.

"Come out or I'll come in after you." I told them menacingly. After a few minutes, a foot stepped out from the brush and then the guy from the restaurant followed. He looked terrified. "What do you want?" I growled out, gathering my power in case he even thought of attacking Elena, who was still sound asleep. He gulped.

"L-l-look, I don't want to hurt anyone, I was j-j-just curious about you two. It's not everyday we get someone new in these parts."

I didn't answer him; I just continued to glare him. He continued with his explanation.

"See, I just wanted to know what you were doing. Then I saw you guys digging in the dead nightingale's body. Did you guys kill that thing? It's impossible to kill it."

"Well I did. Now hurry up before I do the same to you." He gulped again.

"Well, I figured you wanted the instrument, like everyone else. I mean its worth a lot, but then you threw it away like it didn't matter but you took something. I wanted to know what it was so I was going to make you guys go to sleep, figure out what it was, and then leave, that's it, I swear."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth! I swear!" Then he cringed back suddenly. "Please don't kill me! I only just became a werewolf, there's still so much for me to do! Please, have mercy! I swear I wasn't going to steal anything or hurt anyone! Please!"

"You're pathetic." I said quietly. "Killing you would be a favor for this place."

"Oh please no!"

"I really hate when-" Just then, someone grabbed my arm and I spun around to see Elena. "Do you realize how close I was to killing you?" I whispered angrily to her. She shrugged.

"Don't kill him. He might be able to help us."

"Elena, he tried to put me to sleep, who knows what his true intent was. He might have stolen the key for all we know. And you want to let him live?"

"But he didn't put you to sleep, he didn't steal the key, and he might not have been planning to steal the key." Then she turned to him, ignoring my glare. "Do you know where Blodwedd's ballroom is?"

"Blodwedd's ballroom? Yeah, doesn't everybody? You guys really are new. Yeah I totally know where it is, I can take you there too. Just please don't kill me!"

"Like I said, pathetic." I mumbled and Elena shot me a glare before returning her gaze to the werewolf.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jarrett."

"I'm Elena and this is Damon."

"If you don't mind my asking, what does this key you mentioned go to?"

"It's a long story."

"It's a long way to Blodwedd's ballroom. I've got time."

Elena sighed and threw me a look. I shrugged and sat back down, glaring at Jarrett. Just what we needed, someone else on this expedition. I liked it better when it was just Elena and I.

"Alright," Elena began. "Here's the story…….."

**You guys should love me forever and ever because this is WAY longer than usual. I just couldn't stop. Don't worry, I'm not going to repeat the whole story. **

**Alright I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret though. Usually, I just fly by the seat of my pants with these things. You know, I know generally where I going but not really. So anyways, I've had an epiphany and I know EXACTLY how I want to end this, therefore, updates MAY be coming sooner, now that I know where I want to end up. However, I still don't know how the middle's going to work out. As for Jarrett, well for some reason, I just had to write him it here. Ever hear how characters talk? Well he told me he wanted to be in this story more, so there we go. **

**ANYWAYS, I doubt you guys really care about any of that, so please review and tell me how you like!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update guys. I got like halfway through writing this chapter and then got a major case of writer's block. Anyways, I hope this doesn't totally suck and you guys don't completely hate me.**

**Damon's P.O.V**

After Elena had finished telling the dog our life story, it was late. She had been exhausted and had fell asleep; her head against my shoulder.

I never took my eyes off the dog, seeing him as clearly through the darkness as if he was under a spotlight. He glared at me, sitting back against the tree across from me.

"So, Damon was it? You kind of powerful, aren't ya?" The mu- no I won't call him that. Not that I'm sentimental, or that I even liked Mutt, Matt or whatever he was, but I could give the him that much. I wouldn't give his name away.

"Very, dog, so I would watch your back." I said calmly.

"My name is Jarrett."

"I don't remember asking for it." I smirked at the anger clearly on his face. It's very fun to mess with those with short tempers. Besides, if he attacked me, I could honestly tell Elena that I hadn't started that fight and I could "accidentally" kill him too. It would be a win-win. All I had to do was make him mad enough to throw one punch. That's all the motivation I needed to kick his butt.

"So, _leech_, are you with Elena?" I hadn't listened to whatever Elena had told him but I'm guessing she left out the fact she's in love with Stefan.

I growled lowly. Then again, maybe I could just _say_ he threw the first punch. He'd be dead before anyone knew differently. Elena would eventually forgive me. "Why? Jealous?" I said, smirking at him.

Just then, a soft breeze blew Elena's warm scent around me and I sighed, my muscles loosening a little. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, momentarily ignoring the annoying pest in front of me. I ran my fingers through her silky golden hair.

"Ah I get it." I looked back up at the dog, angry once again. Elena mumbled something into my jacket and she snuggled closer. Ugh, between caring for her and hating the twerp, my emotions were all over the place. One second, I'm calm, then I'm tense. I sighed. Why did she have to let this guy tag along?

"And what, pray-tell, do you get?" I asked, not at all interested.

He smirked. "You love her but she doesn't love you. Am I right? My guess is, she loves your brother, the one you guys are trying to save." I simply glared at him which apparently meant to him that he was right. His smirk became more pronounced. "Well, that's gotta hurt. Say, I got an idea, why don't you leave her with me? I can take care of her and it won't hurt me, you know emotionally and such. You can blow this joint and me and the beautiful Miss Elena can go save this Stefan guy. What ya say?"

I growled, putting all the hate I felt for him in my glare. He moved away just a little, trying not to look scared but honestly, I could smell his fear like he had put it on as cologne.

Elena mumbled again in her sleep, sighed and then said, "Damon."

I smirked.

He looked at her confused. "Guess you were wrong then." I said simply, lying back a little. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, turning the other way. In fact, he made me think of a child throwing a tantrum when they knew that they had already lost. Elena leaned against me more, taking a deep breath and sighing again in her sleep. What exactly was she dreaming, I thought but I decided not to enter her dreams again. Unless of course, she was having a nightmare but she didn't look like she was.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

------------------

I awoke to an enjoyable shock that originated from my lips. I returned the pressure, not even thinking about it. A few seconds later, she pulled away and I opened my eyes, looking in her Lapis Lazuli eyes and seeing the confusion in them.

"Is this going to become a normal occurrence? I have to say that if it did, I wouldn't mind." I gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Curious again?" I asked, feeling her fingers playing with the hair at the base of my neck. I have to say, it was very distracting.

"Did you know that you look totally different when you're asleep?" she asked, looking in my eyes for something. I have to say, that threw me for a loop. I was sure that she could see the confusion in my eyes before I hid it with my usual arrogance.

"Oh? Does my hair turn pink or something?" I asked, looking up as if I was trying to see and grabbing a piece of my hair in front, pulling it up as if to see it better. She giggled.

"Not exactly. Pink isn't your color." She said, still giggling.

I smirked, returning my gaze to hers. "Good, because otherwise I've been buying the wrong color clothes." She laughed.

"You just look different."

"How so?" I asked, noticing how her arms were stilling around my neck and she was still in my lap. I wonder if she's aware of this. Hmm…….

Her fingers started playing with my hair again. "Oh, it's not important." She said looking away but not moving away, which I was happy for.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easily. Come on, I promise not to get mad." I said, trying to catch her gaze with my own but she wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me, momentarily dropping my mask to show her how curious I was. "Please," I breathed out and before I knew what was happening her lips were over mine again. I kissed her back, though still completely lost and confused as to how it came to this.

"Damon……" she sighed out as she pulled away for air. I smirked as I trailed my lips down her jaw line.

"So?" I said into her ear softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed, not getting it. I chuckled.

"How am I different?" I asked, kissing down her neck.

"Oh," was all she said. I growled and nipped her neck, not biting it but showing that I was slightly annoyed. "You don't have your mask up. I'm not used to you looking so……calm. You even look a little content. I've just never seen that part of you." She said nervously, looking away as I pulled back to see her face.

I rolled what she said over in my head as I looked at her lips, slightly swollen from our shared kisses. I smiled slightly as I traced them with one of my fingers, seeing them part slightly.

"Elena……" I finally said. She looked at me curiously, probably at the emotion in my voice. I'm sure she had never heard it coming from me before. I wasn't one to let tiredness and uncertainty come out very often. I didn't meet her gaze. "There's a lot about me you don't know about." I finished, finally looking up at her. She smiled.

"I'm seeing that now." She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, Damon. We've been waiting for you to awake for a while." I growled in annoyance at our added traveling partner. Elena sat up and moved from me lap as I put an arrogant smirk on my lips, my mask crossing my features without me evening having to try. Elena sighed before standing up and brushing her fingers through her hair.

I got up and just barely caught something that the dog had thrown at me. I looked at it for a minute before I figured out what it was.

I looked over at the dog and before I could utter a word, he said, "Don't thank me, Elena told me to go get it." My eyes flicked to Elena as she shrugged.

"You mistook my actions, dog." I chided, unscrewing the lid and drinking the blood from the canteen. I licked my lips as I drained the last drop, smirking at him. He glared at me, a slight look of disgust on his features.

"Alright, Alright, I swear, it's just like Ma-" Then she froze. Her expression crossing something of horror. The dog looked confused as a tear slid down her cheek. Knowing the waterworks were probably on their way, I wrapped my arms around her, just as she started bawling in my shirt. Now doggy-boy was really confused. I didn't bother with meaningless sweet-nothings, but simply held her. Dang that dog, reminding her of Matt. He just had to tag along, didn't he?

"Um, Elena? Are-, uh, are you alright?" He asked and I glared at him. One, how dare he use her name as if he'd known her for more than a day and two, he's the reason she's reminded of Matt in the first place. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be about as far from thinking of Matt as she could be right now. I growled at him without realizing that I had. It seemed to pull Elena back to reality and she sniffed, wiped her face off, and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going. Jarrett, lead the way." He nodded, still looking at her worriedly before a glare from me made him start trudging through the forest.

As we walked, Elena kept sniffling slightly and she wouldn't look up. I grabbed Elena's hand without really thinking about the repercussions. She seemed a little shocked, so I squeezed her hand a little, trying to comfort her a little, and she returned it. I smiled slightly as she looked up to meet my gaze and then she returned it with a sad smile of her own. I wiped the tear trails with my other hand before looking forward at the back of the dog. She sniffed one last time and then there wasn't another peep from her. However, I hadn't let go of her hand, and she hadn't either.

**I once I got past that writer's block, this actually turned out to be quite a nice chapter, if I do say so myself. Again sorry for the late update. Please review so I'll know that my lack of updating hasn't run everyone off, I promise to try to get the next one up sooner!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Elena's P.O.V**

We walked in silence and I have to say, it was starting to get to me. Why couldn't someone talk? All Damon did was make sarcastic comments to Jarrett, who for the record, was _trying _to be civil, Damon was just pushing his buttons, intentionally I might add. So, it was, in fact, Damon's fault.

"How far in Blodwedd's ballroom exactly?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"About…….two days? Yeah, I'd say about that far, well on foot anyway." I had squeezed Damon's hand when he'd said two days but at the mention of another way, I slackened my death grip.

"There are cars here?"

Jarrett chuckled, looking back at me from over his shoulder. His eyes flashed to my hand in Damon's and his laugh began to sound forced. He turned back ahead. "No, not exactly." He said curtly.

"What's the other way? A boat?" I wanted to save Stefan as soon as possible.

"Wrong."

"Then how?!" I asked, frustrating. He was almost as bad as Damon when it came to getting a straight answer.

"I doubt you'd want to mess with them. Let's just walk."

"But if it's quicker-" I started to object weakly, I wanted to get there but he sounded like he wasn't going to budge.

"Listen _Jarrett,_" Damon spat his name like the worse insult, cutting off my feeble attempts at persuasion. "Just tell us the other way to get there. We're kind of pressed for time." He said, glaring at the werewolf's back. Jarrett was quiet and I squeezed Damon's hand, looking up at him, trying to tell him thank you for sticking up for me. His black orbs flicked to meet my gaze and he rolled his eyes, a look of slight amusement on his face. He was enjoying degrading Jarrett; he didn't really need a big reason. I glared at him with that thought and he just shook his head, a smirk on his features.

"Well?" Damon asked, breaking whatever he just happened between us. It was like we were bickering like a couple, I thought, before chunking the thought from my head. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, I began chanting my mantra in my head. Almost instantly, I released Damon's head as if he had burned me. This was wrong, so very wrong. I looked down in shame. Stefan, I love Stefan, not Damon. Damon's bad, Stefan's good. Stefan. And this little chant continued in my head, making me feel increasingly guilty.

"There are these things," I was pulled back into reality as Jarrett began his slow explanation. "I believe in the world of the living they're called horses."

"Horses? There are horses here?"

"They aren't like the horses you're custom too, I'm sure. The bird you took down back there, that was a canary. I believe in the world of the living, canary's are quite smaller and cuter and non-bloodthirsty, am I right?" He looked back over his shoulder and he flashed me a smile when he saw that my hand was no longer in Damon's.

"Yeah….." I said, thinking. What would a horse look like here? I might not want to meet them, I thought.

"Well our horses _are_ bloodthirsty, are wild, but are relatively the same size."

"I don't want to be eaten by a horse." I said. Jarrett started laughing.

"Don't worry, there are muzzles, but I doubt you want to deal with them. They're usually quite the handful. I bet the leech could handle one but you, I'm not so sure. He said. "Not on your own anyway." He added as an after thought, looking off in the distance at nothing in particular. Thinking.

"Where would we get these crazy muzzled horses?" I asked, watching him intently. He seemed shocked, staring at me like I was crazy.

"You seriously want to try to ride one?"

I shrugged. "Sure, as long as we get to Blodwedd's ballroom as quick as possible." I said. He shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You are definitely a rarity, I'll give you that." He mumbled and I saw Damon glare at him. Jealous much? I thought. I chuckled at the thought. Damon? Jealous? Yeah, that'll be the day.

**Jarrett's P.O.V (didn't expect that did ya?)**

"You are definitely a rarity, I'll give you that." I mumbled, feeling the angered gaze of the leech on my back. I turned forward again, hiding my rolling eyes. The last thing I needed was one of them suspecting me. Elena…….she was a rarity. One I wasn't going to let get away. Only, this stupid bloodsucker keeps hanging around. I have to think of a way to shake him. Obviously, she's not sure about her feelings for him. I don't know if she told me the whole story last night, but either way, she's not in love with Damon. I can tell. He loves her though and he obviously doesn't trust a word I say, so he won't leave me with her for a minute. I can't fight him, he'd kill me in a second. So I've got to get Elena to make him go away. I smiled, making sure that neither of them saw. This will be perfect.

"The horse farm actually isn't very far from here." I threw over my shoulder, ignoring the leech. A plan was beginning to form in my head. Perfect.

I led them through the forest until I came to the hill. I pointed to a house at the bottom with fields of demon horse surrounding it.

"That's the rancher's house." I said to Elena. She nodded and we all went down the hill. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" an older man asked as he opened the door. I smiled at him.

"Hi Jim. I need three horses." The plan revolving around in my head. This would work perfectly, it had too.

"Right this way." Jim said leading us into the barn. "Give me a hand, would ya Jarrett?" Jim called as he went to fetch three horses. I nodded and ran to catch up with him.

When we were far away from Damon and Elena I said, "Jim, get me two that are trained."

"And the other one?"

"Get me Shadow." I said. Jim eyes widened a little.

"What ya want with that beast?"

"I want to become acquainted with the blond. The beautiful Miss Elena."

"And how does killing yourself ridin' Shadow benefit you?"

"Oh no, he's not for me."

"Ah, getting' rid of the competition, good idea."

"Again, wrong."

Jim looked confused. "What, you goin' to get the girl killed if you let 'er ride Shadow."

"I want her to get thrown off."

Jim gave me a skeptical look. "I don't think I understand your mind, boy."

"The leech would expect that I'd hurt him, so of course he would know I was intentionally going to hurt him. Plus, I'm pretty sure he'd be able to handle Shadow anyway."

"Can't nobody handle Shadow, boy." Jim corrected. I shrugged.

"Maybe but that's not the point. See if Elena can't handle her own horse, she'll have to ride with someone else, namely me."

"Shadow will kill her, Jarrett." Jim said sternly. I shook my head.

"The moment he acts up, Damon will step in. He's very……protective of her. And while he's taking care of Shadow, I can take care of the beautiful Elena."

Jim shook his head. "You're messed up in the head, boy, but whatever. Go through with your crazy plan if you want too. I'll play along."

"Thanks Jim." I said, grinning as we headed to the pens. We grabbed two of the tamer ones and then Jim went to catch Shadow. I smirked at this thought. This'll work perfectly.

I got back to them then and Elena ran her eyes over the two horses.

"There's only two there." She stated the obvious, giving me a suspicious look.

"I know, Jim's going to get another one."

"Why couldn't he just get one with these?"

"These were the only two left in that barn. It's a pain trying to catch these things so he went to the other barn. He already had a few caught and muzzled in there."

"Oh, okay." Elena said.

"Well, here you go." Jim said as he came up behind me with Shadow in tow. The demon looked slightly tamer than usual. I threw Jim a curious look and he smiled slightly. Okay, so he had something planned. "I thought, seeing as you two new at this, that you'd like to try it out in the field. Don't wanta lose any of my horses if ya'll fall off." Ah, genius.

"Sure, I think I need it!" Elena said excitedly, running over to Shadow's side. He was, by far, one of the more beautiful horses, though he was completely and totally wild and untamable. I hope she doesn't get hurt too much.

I looked over at Damon, seeing his black eyes flash around, observing and taking in everything. He met my gaze and he glared at me, showing his obvious hatred. I smirked. Annoying he was but he could take care of Shadow, while I care for any of Elena's wounds. This is so brilliant.

"Well, follow me." Jim said and he led Elena and Shadow out. I offered Damon a horse, a smirk on my face, and he surprised me by taking the offered pair of reins.

"What, don't think I picked an evil horse and just gave him too you?" I said. He rolled his eyes, a little humor along with some superiority. He thought he was better than me.

"What I ruin your plans?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

"If you must know, it's that simple question that let's me know that you didn't set me up with an 'evil' horse."

"How?" I asked, wondering how he could know that. Again, there was that superiority and humor as he rolled his eyes yet again. It was like I was a child and he was the grown up, playing along with what I said thought really thinking I'm stupid.

"I hate you. You know that. If you did pick an evil horse, you wouldn't offer him too me, cause you'd think I wouldn't take it. You're a lot of things but I don't believe you have a death wish. I doubt any of these horses are any danger to me anyways." Then he looked up at Elena, who was chatting with Jim. "But, if anything happens to Elena though," his black eyes looked at me and once again I fought to not shudder. They were like black ice, cold and hard. "If anything happens to Elena though, you'd better tuck your tail between your legs and run like that dog you are, because I'll hunt you down and kill you." I looked ahead, trying to keep my face neutral. I really hope this works, because if it doesn't, I'm dead. I knew Damon wouldn't play around when it came to Elena.

"How 'bout you give it a try first, boy. See how you do." Jim said to Damon. Damon rolled his eyes, but with less coldness as it had been with me. At least he doesn't hate Jim, I thought.

"Though it's has been awhile since I've ridden a horse," he started before throwing a leg over the horse and sitting on top of the horse. "I seriously doubt I'll have any problems."

"Whatever you say, boy." Jim said. "Guess it's you next then, little lady." He said, holding Shadow still as she mounted him. Suddenly I said Shadow's eyes spark. Whatever Jim dosed him with was wearing off. I looked at Damon who was watching Elena and Jim as he explained the basic rules of riding.

"Well," Jim was finishing up his little talk. "that's about it. Why don't you try taking him for a little walk?" he said, before backing up as Elena patted Shadow's neck. Suddenly, I could feel the tension. Damon, sensing something, tensed in the saddle.

Then just like that, Shadow went crazy. He jumped in the air before bucking and spinning in a circle. Ready for it, I ran as Elena went flying off and just managed to catch her before she crashed into the ground.

"Elena? Elena?! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry, I had no idea that would happen! Are you okay? Elena?!" I asked, acting shocked and scared. She gave me a weak smile before standing on her on feet, though she grabbed onto my shoulder for balance.

"I'm fine and of course you didn't have anything to do with it. You were no where near us and it's a horse, they're kind of unpredictable." She said, giving a weak laugh. She was trembling a little, obviously shaken.

"I'm still so sorry, maybe we just shouldn't ride the horses." I said, knowing her answer.

"No, no! I can ride!" Though I saw her hesitation.

"I don't think it's safe. Maybe you shouldn't ride alone?" I said. She gave me a curious yet not untrusting look. "You could ride with me; I could make sure you didn't fall."

She smiled, "That's sounds perfect, and we can still get to Stefan faster than on foot." I smiled at her.

Suddenly, I noticed the lack of ruckus. I looked up and saw Shadow, chewing idly and dully at the ground as Damon stood by him, running his pale fingers slightly across his neck while glaring at me. Jim look utterly shocked and confused. I have to say, I was shocked too, though I tried to hide it. Damon made Shadow as tame as a kitten in less than a minute. Bet he used some sort of mind manipulation.

"Elena, please tell you me don't believe a word this idiot says." He said.

"What do you mean Damon?" she asked.

"You most likely set this up." I hid my expression, instead putting on a little hurt but not extremely hurt, that would be over-kill.

"Damon, I might do that to _you_ but not Elena." I said sternly, yet still slightly hurt. I mentally smirked, I'm getting good at this.

Damon rolled his eyes, that stupid superiority coming in again, only this time, there was no humor. Only hatred. "Which is exactly why you just told me that. You _want _me to believe that. No, correction, you could careless what _I _think, it's what Elena thinks of you."

I glared at Damon. Dang, he's smarter than I thought. "Damon-" I started to object but was cut off by Elena's laugh.

"Damon, you're reading too much into it. You're worried for nothing. Jarrett wouldn't hurt me." She said, like it was the silliest thing in the world. Damon glared at me for a second or two more before rolling his eyes and completely changing his features to be one of complete humor.

He flashed Elena a half-second smile, which she returned with a smile of her own. I felt a wave of jealousy as he got that reaction out of her.

"I guess you're right. What would he gain from hurting you? Or me for that matter. I'm not the only competition after all." He said, throwing me a half-second smile as well, taunting me with his eyes. He had to of seen the slight shock and jealousy in my eyes before I managed to hide it.

Not the only competition?

**I think this is a little longer than usual. What do you think? I like what Damon says at the end, you know, messing with Jarrett's mind. It's funny and Elena's obvious. No matter, please review and tell me how you like it please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Damon's P.O.V**

All the different ways that I could kill Jarrett were running through my head. We were riding the horses, Elena riding with Jarrett. My teeth were straining against each other as I watched them together. I hated how his chest was pressed up against her back. His right around going around her and holding the reins, leading the horse, while his left wrapped around Elena's waste, holding her firmly against him.

I growled. Definitely not my best day. I stared ahead, trying to ignore the two. I heard Elena laugh at something he had whispered in her ear and instinctively, my eyes flashed to her. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment and taking a breath. _Elena's not even mine, why do I care? So what if she's technically cheating of Stefan with the dog? Well, the dog _and_ me, but Stefan already knew I was trying to take her from him, he should be used to that._

I stretched out my fingers, trying to calm down. Elena could take care of herself. Besides, if she won't leave Stefan for me, she definitely won't leave him for _this_ idiot. I sent a glare at his back and just then I caught an almost subtle movement. I watched as he moved his hand by millimeter down her thigh. I growled.

"Don't worry Elena; we'll save your brother." I didn't even register what he had said because at that exact moment, I had had enough of his stroking Elena's thigh.

The horses reared and whinnied in protest as Jarrett fell from his and I jumped from mine. My hand easily wrapped around his neck and I slammed his back against a tree. I snarled, my fangs lengthened and mere inches from his face, which looked completely and totally horrified.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there, Damon! W-what's wrong?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, dog." I growled out, and he gulped.

"Uh, I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, Damon."

"I ought to just skip the warning and rip off your-"

"Damon!" Elena cut me off and I didn't acknowledge her other than stop with my threat. Jarrett gulped again and flashed his gaze to Elena.

"Uh, Elena, what's g-going on?"

**Elena's P.O.V**

I wasn't stupid, I knew Jarrett had something planned. Damon wasn't stupid, but he obviously believed that I had no clue that Jarrett was up to something. I had to say though, every time Damon warned me, I had to hide my smile. I wanted so badly to ease his worries and prove to him that I knew something was up, but I was too scared Jarrett might figure out and then where would I be?

The pervert's hand kept stroking my thigh, thinking I was completely obvious to it. It was annoying and I had to fight the urge to throw him from the horse and away from me. He smelt like…….well like a wet dog, really. Poor Damon, he has to smell this all the time.

_Damon._ He has to be burning up with jealousy by now. I should've told him that I knew something was up with Jarrett, but well, Damon knew something was up too, and if I told him I wanted to figure out what, well first he'd stop me, or he might blow my cover by acting different around Jarrett. Still, I feel kind of guilty.

_Guilty. _Okay, not the best word to use. I feel guilty for not telling Damon something, when actually, I should feel guilty for cheating on Stefan. With _two _guys! Well, I feel disgusted for even touching Jarrett, but well…….Guilty? About Damon? I'll admit, no, I'm not really crushed over that. I feel so horrible for _not_ feeling horrible, but….well I can fix things with Damon later. I have to figure out what Jarrett's up too, plus he's the only one who knows where Bloddwedd's ballroom is and Damon's just so……….tempting. Plus, he hasn't exactly told me to- Okay, I have got to stop justifying cheating on Stefan and I've got to start paying attention to Jarrett. He's saying……..something…..

"Don't worry Elena, we'll save your brother." He whispered in my ear and I froze. Brother? What brother? Suddenly, the horse reared up and, well Jarrett was pinned to a tree by Damon. What's with that? Damon snarled in his face, his fangs inches from a horrified Jarrett. Even I have to admit, Damon looked terrifying. I slowly got down from the horse, listening to what they were saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there, Damon! W-what's wrong?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, dog." Damon growled out and I had to hide my smile. So he had noticed that, huh. I have my own personal protector. I smiled at that thought. Then shook it from my head; Stefan would have protected me too, not just Damon.

"Uh, I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, Damon." Yeah, sure you don't. You just hold _every_ girl like you had held me. I held in a shudder remembering that. After all of this is over, maybe I'll come up with some excuse and then I can ride with Damon. Now if Damon held me like that- No, stop, can't you remember Stefan! Of course you can't, because you're always thinking about Damon!

"I ought to just skip the warning and rip off your-"

"Damon!" I cut him off, not really wanting to here the rest of that statement. I'll leave that for the imagination to finish off. He didn't acknowledge me other than stop his earlier comment.

"Uh, Elena, what's g-going on?" Jarrett asking, searching my eyes. He was completely terrified. I ignored his comment though, thinking about his earlier comment.

"What were you talking about earlier? About saving my brother?"

"Yeah, this Stefan guy, he's you brother right? I mean, why else would you be on this trip with someone like _him_?" Jarrett said, gesturing to Damon. Oops, did I forget to mention that Stefan was my fiancé? My bad.

Suddenly, Damon released his hold on Jarrett and began laughing. Not just a little chuckled, like I'd heard him do before, no this was a full out laugh. It was…….melodious. I made a mental note right there to hear that at least once more in my life. Jarrett looked at him like he was crazy, though well, he did just about castrate him and now he was laughing his head out.

I found that Damon's laughter was contagious. I mean, Stefan? My brother? Yeah, right! I started laughing as well and Jarrett looked at my confused.

"Uh, what's so funny?" He asked looking from Damon to me.

"Well, Elena," Damon said, gaining control of his laughter better than me, though he still smiled at me. "You left a little piece of important information out when you were explaining everything, didn't you?"

"Guess I did." I admitted between laughs.

"Well what is it?" Jarrett asked.

"Stefan isn't my _brother_, God no, that'd be like…….." I trailed off, but Damon was kind enough to finished for me.

"Incest."

"I was actually thinking of Shinichi and Misao." I admitted and Damon nodded, thoughtful.

"You're right, I suppose."

"Wait incest? So you mean…." Jarrett looked like he was about to get sick.

"Yes, Stefan's my fiancé." I said, getting the last of my giggles out.

Jarrett looked completely confused. Then he looked at Damon, and then back to me. I could practically hear the accusation coming from him. I didn't exactly have an explanation ready for what's going on between Damon and me, because well, I didn't _know_ what was going on between Damon and me, not really.

"And I," Damon broke the silence and covered for me. "am the evil, girl-stealing older brother." He gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're so evil." I said sarcastically. "Now, can we get going?! Stefan needs us!" Damon rolled his eyes and Jarrett seemed to be thinking about something.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena looked like she just remembered something as she started towards the horses. Feeling like annoying Jarrett, I walked by him.

"Told you I wasn't the only competition." I said, looking at Elena as we walked. He grunted. "Stefan is a vampire too, and though he's an extremely _weak_ vampire, he'd still be able to beat you into the ground, easy." I added as an after thought. He probably could, especially if he was wired up on Elena's blood. I licked my lips at the thought. Elena's sweet sweet blood.

"He's your _brother_ and you're trying to steal his _fiancé_!" Jarrett finally said, sounding disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"One thing wrong with your little thought; I could careless about Stefan. And I care more what an ant thinks of me than what _you_ think of me, dog."

"But he's your _brother_!"

"And I have to admit, he _does _have good taste. That's about as much of a compliment as he's getting from me though."

"You're sick."

"Again, I could careless what he or _you_ think. He _is_ the reason behind all this, after all."

"What?"

I growled. "You're nosy. Also, I do believe you're trying to steal Elena from _me_, am I correct?"

"She's not yours."

"Ah, not yet, she's not, not yet. But you see, there was this boy traveling with us in the beginning, Matt. Well, Matt's dead and he has more of a chance with Elena than you do, dog." To say he was shocked would be an under-exaggeration.

"So that's why she started crying….." He said, finally getting it.

We got to Elena, who was looking slightly confused and a little nervous. I, being the chivalrous person I am, decided to help her out of her little problem.

"Elena, why don't you ride with me? If you're riding with the dog again, I might have to go through with my little threat." I smirked at her and she gave me a thankful smile when Jarrett wasn't looking. Jarrett glared at me but otherwise said nothing.

I helped Elena into the saddle, before getting on behind her. Distinctively, I remembered Elena, when she had ridden with Jarrett, had arched away from him, trying to make him touch her at a minimum. That wasn't the case here.

Elena was leaning completely against me, her warmth making my enhanced senses go haywire. I moved her hair to one side and placed my chin on her shoulder, wrapping one arm around her as Jarrett had done; only I didn't do anything after that. I had to start remembering Stefan or there may not be much of _his_ Elena back whenever we do save him. Absently, I began moving my thumb in circles on Elena's hip. This might be too bad of a day after all.

**Next chapter WILL be longer! Oh, and speaking of the next chapter, it's mostly a conversation between Elena and Damon. It's kind of a sweet conversation and I want it to happen. It feels important to the story, well the romance part anyway. So yeah, hope you like deep conversations!**

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Damon's P.O.V**

-----------------------------That night---------------------------

We rode well into the dark. Jarrett was determined to show me up, but I could tell he was this close to falling asleep. Maybe if I was lucky, he'd fall off the horse and break his neck. The violent image brought a smile to my face and Jarrett gave me an odd look. I rolled my eyes. If only I could _push_ him.........

Elena had long ago fallen asleep against me. After awhile, Jarrett pulled his horse back, turning backwards in the saddle. He leaned against the horse's neck and was soon asleep, his horse following mine like any well trained animal would do. Chances are that the one he gave Elena back there wasn't trained. Though……I took a deep breath, taking in Elena's sweet scent. If all the pup's failed attempts to get Elena end with her sitting with me like this……..well I might even _help _him try win her over. As long as she's with me at the end of the day.

I ran my nose across her collar bone and up her neck, losing myself is her warmth.

"Damon….." she sighed in her sleep, leaning her head back and giving me more access.

Immediately, I felt a pang of hunger. It had been a while since I had enough blood to fill me up, and that little canteen full the dog had brought me wasn't nearly enough. I close my eyes, holding in a groan. With Elena's sweet neck right here in front of me, it was all I could do not to sink my fangs into her neck. It wouldn't take much pressure, and I'm sure she'd love- no, stop! I ran my tongue over my fully-lengthened fangs, not able to hide my groan this time. Torture, this was pure torture.

"Damon?" Elena's worried voice asked quietly as she woke up, turning a little so she could see my face better.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked, trying to hide the tips of my fangs, which I was sure were poking out over my bottom lip.

Elena studied me for a minute. "Damon, what's wrong?" she said quietly, throwing a glance at the sleeping Jarrett.

"Nothing, Elena. What makes you think something wrong?" I made my fangs slowly and painfully return to the normal length before I gave her a smirk. She looked at me oddly.

"Damon……how long has it been?"

"Since we left? Well……..five days, I believe. Plenty of time left."

"Not what I meant." Oh, I knew _exactly_ what you meant...........

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking ahead to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Since you've fed." She clarified.

"It doesn't matter; I can take care of myself." I said.

"That long, huh?" she said, reading me like a book. I sighed, relenting. Only Elena, only for Elena......……......

"It's been about three days, not counting those few drops I got during the storm back at the falls and the cup the dog got me." I said lowly, not meeting her eyes. I could take care of myself, I always have. I didn't need Elena telling me that I needed to feed.

"You shouldn't go that long, Damon."

"I know this, Elena. I _am_ a five-hundred year old vampire, you know." I replied sarcastically.

"You should have had more while we were at the falls."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that dog." I said sternly, leaving no room for discussion on the issue.

"What about the storm?"

I smirked at her. "Didn't want you and Matt getting grossed out, now did I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you cared so much." Then she froze and she met my gaze. "You called him Matt. Not Mutt, but Matt. I _knew_ you knew his name!"

"Shh!" I said, glancing at Jarrett who I wanted to stay asleep. "Of course I knew the boy's name, he was one of the most annoying and unforgettable humans I've ever _met_! My mind wouldn't _let_ me forget his name. And I needed that space for some pretty girl's name, not some dumb blond _guy's_ name. I could careless what his name is."

"Yet you know it." She confirmed. I rolled my eyes but nodded either way. I didn't really feel like arguing. "Damon……." Elena started and then looked ahead, thinking. I let her get her thoughts in order, not feeling like talking for the moment. The hunger wasn't exactly getting easier, what with Elena sitting here in my arms, full of blood. Living blood. Delicio- no, no, _no_!

"Damon, maybe you should……….drink a little from me. At least enough to hold you over until we can get you something else to eat." Well, what do I say to that?

"Elena…." I whispered. What do I say? I seriously do _need_ blood but……..this is Elena. I couldn't do that, could I? Last time, it was simply to mess with her head, make her realize what she was missing. It was a reason for me to see her. I could always say that I was there for nothing more than her blood, when really what I craved was her. Just……her. She was offering it though. I felt my head shake a little. "I'll be fine Elena."

"Damon!" she said sternly but yet still quiet. "You _need_ blood, so you _will _drink some of mine. Got it?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I said, rolling my eyes, but the prospect of ending the hunger pangs was too tempting for me to be dead set against it. And then there's fact that this was Elena, offering me her blood, yeah that thought kind of won me over.

"No you don't." she said, leaning her head to the right. I brushed her hair away from her neck. I ran my nose across her collar bone as I had earlier, taking in her delicious scent. I ran up her neck and nipped at her ear lobe with my already fully lengthened fangs. She giggled before smacking me as best she could, but not very hard. "I doubt you'll get much blood from there."

"Me too. Might take awhile." I said, and I started sucking on her ear, careful of my fangs. She closed her eyes, a sound resembling a purr emanating from deep within her chest before she realized that I wasn't doing what she ordered and she pulled away, or as much as you can on a horse.

"Damon………" she warned.

"Fine, fine. Come here then." I said, tightening my arm around her waste. This time, I ran my lips across her neck and collar bone. She shivered a little against me and I kissed the spot above her vein. "Ready?" I asked against her skin, ready to stop should she tell me to.

"No, no, you need it." She said back. I kissed her neck once more before opening my mouth.

I bite into her neck quickly. She gasped at the initially pin-prick before moaning at the sensation of giving blood. I drank a few mouthfuls, resisting the urge to simply drain her. Her blood was like no other, and I was completely in love with the flavor. It was so……..Elena. It was sweet but with a kick. Completely. Intoxicating.

After drinking enough to hold me off, but not nearly enough to fill me, I shortened my fangs, licking at the wound on her neck. Elena sighed, leaning all her weight against me.

"I'll never get used to that." She whispered, looking up at the sky and I kissed up and down her neck, occasionally lapping at the blood.

"It is a rush, isn't it?" I mumbled into her skin, not wanting to remove my lips from her body. She was so very tempting, so very beautiful, and so very perfect.

"Do you remember it? The night Katherine exchanged blood with you?"

"Amazingly, yes, I do. Quite vividly I might add. Your blood is better than hers." I added, realizing it was true. Oh so very true. Everything about Elene made Katherine seem inferior. Everything.

She giggled. "I guess I should thank you for the compliment."

I didn't reply, instead deciding continue kissing her neck. I just couldn't get enough of this amazing girl, and it didn't help that I knew as soon as we saved Stefan, it'd never be like this. I'd never hold Elena like this again. Never taste her forbidden blood. Never.........never.........oh, so many nevers.

"Damon…." Oh how I loved when she said my name. It sounded so beautiful. I looked into her eyes, which were staring right into mine.

"Yes?" I said, breaking whatever had gone through the two of us. This just gets more complicated with every passing minute. I can only imagine what it'll be like when……..when she leaves to go with Stefan. That'll be……..excruciating to say the least.

Whoever said, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, obviously has never been in love with someone who loves another. Twice. But…..Elena's different than Katherine. Whatever I feel for her is different. I don't know what I held for Katherine but what I have for Elena……it's stronger. And I can only imagine what it's like for Stefan.

Same situation. Same past experiences. Both of us know what the pain is like……..the pain of losing someone you love. Though…..Stefan never knew mom. Katherine admitted she always liked Stefan better last time, before she died. And Elena? Well, she _obviously, _loves Stefan more. I don't even know if she loves me at all. I know she likes me, to a point, though. She's so confusing. Such a mystery. The perfect mystery.

"What are you thinking Damon?" Elena whispered.

"Hm?" I said, shaking my thoughts away as I looked back in her Lapis Lazuli eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Does it matter?" I flashed her a two-second smile.

"You know, you don't always have to keep everything bottled up. Not everyone's out to hurt you Damon." She pointed out, making it sound like the simplest thing ever.

"If I've learned one thing, Elena, it's that whether or not the person wants to hurt you is irrelevant." As proven with my mother, when she died. "When you love someone, it allows them to hurt you. And it never fails."

She looked sad. "I'm sorry Damon."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Elena closer to me, pushing my face in her hair. "Elena, Elena, Elena." I breathed. "Don't be sorry. I know you don't want to hurt me, or I think you don't. Like I said, that fact is irrelevant. It's my fault." Man, I was quite talkative tonight, wasn't I?

"I _don't_ want to hurt you," she said sternly. Then added, "and how is it your fault?"

"I'm the one that fell in love with you. You're in love with Stefan, as you have told me, time and time again. You're too nice. Someone like me doesn't deserve your kindness."

"You were right, Damon." She said, changing the topic and not commenting on my unworthiness. Good, because it's true.

"Always nice to hear, but about what this time?" I said.

"About me knowing hardly anything about you. You're actually very sweet."

"Great, now you think I'm a big old teddy bear." I mumbled.

"No, I don't, it's just……..I've never known you to be so…….nice."

"Can I correct that statement?"

"Go ahead." She said, expecting me to say something about how I wasn't nice, I'm sure. I surprised her, as I do most people.

"Elena, it's not that you never knew me to be nice, it's just that you never really knew me at all."

"Then you say something like that and it makes me feel guilty, for never getting to know the real you." She said, sighing and closing her eyes as she leaned back against me.

"Don't feel guilty."

"You know, you're really nothing like the mask you put on for everyone."

"I believe that's why it's called a mask." I replied smartly but not harshly. I'm not big on the heart-to-heart talks and this was getting a little too personal for my taste.

"Why don't you let others see the real you? Or Stefan? I know you care for Stefan, even if you won't admit it, but why don't you?"

"Of course I care for Stefan, Elena, he's my brother. The only family I've got left. I love him. But……….that's beside the point." I finished, realizing what I had just said. I hadn't exactly _meant_ to say that, but I felt like I had to _prove _to Elena that I did care for Stefan. Still, this whole conversation was going against almost everything I believe. Like keeping my distance from people. Things like this? Only made it hurt worse when they leave.

Lying. When it comes to people I know, such as Stefan or Elena, I don't really like to lie. I might make it difficult to understand, or I might not give a straight answer, maybe even flat out refuse to answer the question at all, but I hardly ever lie. I could count the times I had lied to Stefan on my fingers. Not many. So this is why I couldn't tell Elena I hated Stefan and not feel guilty for saying it. I didn't like to lie, it was……..one of those things father _pounded _into my skull. And it had, apparently, stuck. Of course, I lied to almost every girl that turns out being my meal and or entertainment for the night, but I knew Elena. Elena knew me, well………not exactly. Not personally, but she did know what I was, some of my past, and a few other things. More than most human girls got to know. So, this led me to not want to lie to her.

Stupid conscience.

"So what _is_ the point exactly?"

"You….wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Not unless you knew my past."

"I know a little."

"But not nearly enough." I whispered. Not enough for this story.

"Please, Damon?" she whispered, looking over her neck and into my eyes, pleadingly.

"You need some sleep." I said, not meeting her gaze and avoiding the question. I wasn't really sure if I_ wanted_ Elena to know too much about my past. I wasn't exactly like St. Stefan. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I was a little ashamed of my past. Stefan, he'd kept to his morals, no matter what. I'd simply been corrupted, not that I'd been the best person to begin with.

"If anyone needs sleep, it's you." She corrected.

"I have to lead the horses." I argued weakly. I _was _really tired.

"Sleep Damon, I'll lead the horses."

"I'm fine, Elena." I said, though I did let her take the reins from my hand. I wrapped both arms around her waist, laying my head on her shoulder with my nose in the crook of her neck. I gave her butterfly kisses up her neck and she giggled but didn't pull away. I trailed my way up her neck, by her ear, and across her cheek. Oh how I would miss this.

I paused, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Damon……" she whispered, turning her head just enough to that our lips brushed across each other. A little shock went through me as I pressed very gently against her lips.

"Goodnight, Elena." I whispered against her lips, not completely able to hide the longing for her in my vioce. Maybe she didn't notice. I pulled away and laid my head back on her shoulder. I felt one of her small hands start slowly running through my hair. I closed my eyes and just became aware of the angel in my arms.

Slowly, so slowly, I fell to sleep.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Goodnight, Elena." Damon whispered against my lips and I almost started crying. Damon………he has just been so sweet tonight! He didn't even want to drink from me, even though he obviously needed it!

Damon's right. I know nothing about him.

And suddenly, I wanted to. I wanted to know everything about the mystery that was Damon Salvatore.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, slowly, deliberately. I felt his breathing slow and soon, he was asleep, his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. A soft smile crossed my lips. Damon………..He certainly was a mystery.

**Jarrett's P.O.V**

I listened as the leech and Elena talked. The leech was obviously completely in love with her, and she was torn between the two vampires. The blood-sucker, he knew how to play it, I'll admit it. What with him sounding so sad, so lonely, making her feel guilty. And then with telling her that it was his fault he was hurt, _would_ get hurt, not her's. Oh very well played, very well indeed, but I'll still take her from you. I'll woo her over _all _of you. Damon, Stefan, and this dead Matt if he wants to have a go!

I don't give up easily! Though that little scuffle today, if you can call it that since I technically didn't fight and he almost killed me, made it clear how much stronger Damon was over me, even while extremely hungry. Course, all that strength wouldn't mean anything if he was stupid, which he obviously wasn't, …….or asleep. Maybe I can do that. I almost did it once…….but he caught on. I'll have to do a test.

I listened as Elena 'forced' Damon into drinking her blood, which he obviously needed. I smirked, disgusted but still happy about this little bit of info, trying to hide it from them, though apparently I've been forgotten. So little Damie's hungry, is he? It won't be long now. Whether he wants to or not, he'll _have_ to go and feed soon, leaving Elena alone with me. Then I'll make my move.

Elena _will_ be mine!

"Goodnight, Elena." Damon whispered and I rolled my closed eyes. One thing I know about Damon, he definitely knows how to work the girls. From easy girls where all it requires is for him to flash them a smile and then make an offer, to girls like Elena, who take a little more time, a little more words. Maybe, maybe I could try out my powers now though…..

Slowly, I ease Damon to sleep, making him believe that he was in control, that he was doing it. I was careful to make sure he had _no_ idea that it was me, going extra slowly. Soon, I peeked over at Elena and Damon and I smirked, seeing Damon was completely asleep, though I held in my growl at seeing his arms wrapped protectively around Elena. When I was done, Elena would be disgusted by even _thinking_ about Damon's arms around her.

**I'm _really _starting to hate Jarrett, what about you? So what do you think about Damon and Elena's little talk? Like? Don't like? I'm not sure how I did, I wrote this all on the spur of the moment, you know. The words just kinda came to me.**

**Anyways, next chapter, they make it to Bloddwedd's ballroom! *bunch of cheers* yeah, I'm about ready for them to get there too. Amazing that ten chatpers are only like........six days, isn't it? Oh well. Please reiew peoples! You know you want to! I'm wondering how I did conversation wise, and please tell me if I get Damon OOC! I _SOOOOOOO_ don't want that! I'm trying so _hard_ to keep all of them in character! So please, tell me if something doesn't sound right!**

**Also, as you may have noticed, I'm completely paraniod. I want my story to be good. So seriously, something wrong? Let me know. **

**Thanks so much for reading! And extra thanks to those who review! You guys make my day everytime I get one! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, I had this chapter and part of the next chapter written, and I pressed some button on accident and **_**everything**_** disappeared. I had nine freaking pages and was as the best freaking part! I was like, in shock for five minutes! I kept saying, "Nine pages, I had nine pages, I'll never get it back right, it's gone, why, oh **_**why**_**?" The irony in this: well I was typing a part about Fate being cruel. See the irony? I do. Fate **_**is**_** cruel. **

**I had nine pages…….**

**Anyways, I better get started up again, eh?**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I yawned as I woke up, stretching my arms out to the side of me. I opened my eyes up to the brightness of the morning. I ran my tongue across my fangs before focusing on Elena. Then again, when was I ever _not_ focused on Elena?

Elena giggled. "Morning, sleepy-head." She said, ruffling my hair.

"And what a good one it is." I said, pecking her on the lips. She giggled some more.

"So, Bloddwedd's ballroom isn't far from here, but we'll have to cut to town first. We can't show up in the clothes we have on, it's a formal place." I growled as our unwanted third travel partner made himself known.

"Makes sense." Elena said.

I didn't respond. Jarrett turned his horses a little to the left and I noticed Elena still had the reins, so I wrapped her in my arms again, easily plucking the reins from her soft hands. I urged the horse to turn, which it did, and Elena leaned back against me, sighing. I shouldn't have gone to sleep last night, now she's tired.

"I suppose going to town is smart. Damon needs to feed." She said, watching me, as if daring me to disagree. I wasn't disagreeing, I was starving.

"Ah yes, and while Damon's, uh…feeding, we can go get you a dress, Elena." The dog said. I growled; I didn't like the idea of them being alone.

"Damon……" Elena warned, "Can't you act civil?"

"No." I said simply. I saw her try to hide a smile. Hmm, interesting, what is that for. "No," I continued, "Because I do not like the dog. In fact, I hate the dog. I'm not a dog person. Or cat person, for that matter." I said, thinking about Katherine. Elena shuddered against me and I knew she had the same thought. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, my lips at her ear. "Never again." I whispered. Never again would I allow anyone to hurt her. In those two words she seemed to have understood what I meant.

When we got to town, we tethered up the horses to a post with a few other horses tied to it. They were all eating hay with something along the lines of blood over it. Animal blood, not my taste.

"We'll be in that store over there, Damon." Jarrett said, pointing to a store with formal dresses and tuxes in the windows. He started over for it and as Elena started to follow him, I grabbed her arm, pulling her against me. I placed my forehead against her, allowing her to look no where but in my eyes.

"Be careful." I said sternly and she smiled. She leaned up and pecked my lips.

"Always." She whispered against my lips, wiggling out of my hold and running to catch up with Jarrett. She turned her head just a little, catching my glare at her for teasing me. She laughed and then waved, completely demolishing my anger at her.

Now, to hurry up and get a snack.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I waved at Damon, seeing his glare completely dissolve. I smiled as I turned back, then I felt horrible immediately. I should just stop leading him on, it's going to hurt him enough in the end.

He walked in the store and Jarrett headed over to the tux side while I lost myself in the dresses. There was so many and they were so beautiful. Picking my favorite three, I got went in the dressing room. First I tried on a red one with a mermaid bottom.

There was a knock on the door. "Elena, you dressed?" I heard Jarrett's voice ask.

I opened the door, stepping out and doing a spin for him. "What do you think?"

"I like that color, but the mermaid doesn't seem like your style." He said. I have to say, I was impressed, he was being honest.

I tried on a deep purple one, with a deep V in the back, showing almost my whole back, and stepped back out, spinning again.

"Again, the color's nice, but I'm not so sure about the style, it doesn't seem like you."

I nodded and went back in. This time, I tried on a blue one. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a slit on the right side a few inches above my knee. I walked back outside, spinning once more. "What about this one?"

Before Jarrett could respond another familiar voice said, "Lei è bello . Completamente ed inequivocabilmente bello." (**Translation at bottom)** I turned around to see Damon, looking at me with glazed eyes full of desire. I smiled at him.

"And what, Mr. Salvatore, does that mean?"

"Get the dress, Elena." he said softly, staring deep into my eyes. I nodded and went back in the dressing room. I grabbed my clothes.

"You still need a tux, Damon." I said.

"Tuxes are not my style, though father tried for years to get me in one." He added, looking into the air as if remembering something.

"You still need to dress up." I said.

"Fine." He said, disappearing and coming back with a white dress-shirt and black pants. "Will that do, mother?" he asked sarcastically and I glared at him. Then he flashed me a two-second smile and I just couldn't keep my glare anymore than I could keep the smile from crossing my lips.

We went to the register, and Damon once again offered to pay. Jarrett had already bought his tux.

"I'll never get used to that." Damon said, once we were away from the register. "I don't like people in my head."

"Well you didn't have to pay, and you guys should change before we go." Jarrett nodded and Damon rolled his eyes but both went into a dressing room.

Jarrett came out first, wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and a black bow tie. His tuxedo jacket was in his hand.

Then Damon came out.

Black. That was all I could ever remember seeing Damon in. And he looked great in it, but seeing him in his black pants, buttoning up his white shirt, he was utterly breath-taking. As he buttoned up the shirt, he looked at my from under his lashes, his lips tugging upward into a small smile. He left the top two unbuttoned, and even though it was just a dress shirt and pants, he looked ten times better than Jarrett. I found myself staring.

"Curious again, I see." Damon said into my ear. I mentally shook myself, my face reddening a little at where my thoughts had gone. I was sure Damon knew this and would have commented on it had Jarrett not interrupted.

"Come on guys, let's go." We walked outside to where the horse where and Damon stopped.

"Either this place is formal enough I have to dress up, or it's casual enough for us to arrive on common horses, it can't be both." Damon said to Jarrett.

"Well what do you prefer? We walk?"

Damon flashed him a smile. "Actually, my snack was a little... talkative." And with that, a carriage like wagon appeared with a girl smiling widely on top and what looked like fifteen year old boy by her. They looked like siblings.

"You're carriage awaits you, my lady." Damon said. There was a slight accent to his words, one I'm sure came from his original time period. He offered me his hand and then helped me in the carriage, following me. Then Jarrett climbed in and we left.

If I was being honest, I felt like Cinderella, only my prince charming was locked up somewhere and instead I had his Bad Boy of an older brother, and instead of the big lacey dress, I had a more slimming attire.

When we arrived at the ballroom, the door was opened by the young boy. "We have arrived to the ballroom." He stated and Jarrett nodded at him, climbing out of the carriage.

Damon flashed a grin as he too climbed out. I heard him say quietly, "Thank you, my good man." And the boy beamed at him. He must not get many compliments, I thought. He offered me his hand and I took it, smiling gratefully.

Once I was out, the boy released my hand and turned his attention to Damon. "Would you like me to return tonight, Sir?"

"That will be quite alright, we'll manage our way home." Damon said and the boy nodded before climbing back onto the carriage and he and his sister drove off.

I looked around, taking in the sights. The ballroom was utterly huge and I saw many people crowding in, most showing up in carriages similar to ours. There were couples walking in gracefully, a few people were all alone, and some were in large groups, laughing and conversing. Damon offered me his arm. "Ready to go, Elena?" he asked and I nodded, placing my hand just below his elbow. As we came inside, I suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

The ballroom was huge. There was so many people, laughing and talking. A few were dancing slightly, only to burst into fits of giggles and began joking with their friends. I was very glad Jarrett had gotten us to buy new clothes; we would have stuck out like a sore thumb, while now we blended in fairly well.

"I'm going to go find a friend of mine who helped build this place. They should be able to help us find this key half or whatever. I'll be back in a few, please don't make a spectacle of yourselves." Jarrett said before disappearing among the crowd of people.

"There are a lot of people here." I stated, looking around and taking in the sights.

"I suppose, but I've seen larger groups…….and more elaborate parties." Damon said. "Though it does bring back fond memories." Damon trailed off, his accent becoming more and more noticeable. Suddenly his eyes hardened a little. "Then again, there are also a few not to fond memories." I wanted to ask what he was remembering when a loud booming voice interrupted me.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to Miss Sonia's eighteenth birthday." He boomed. "And now, the guest of honor, Miss Sonia Bloddwedd." A girl dressed in all white appeared at the top of the stairs, one gloved hand holding onto the banister. She looked through the crowd before stepping down the long staircase slowly. It looked as if she was searching for someone. Just then, her gaze rested beside me and she smiled a slow smile, one that I had smiled at many guys before. I followed her gaze and I had to with-hold the burst of jealousy from within me.

She was looking right at Damon.

However, Damon wasn't even paying her any mind; instead he was watching me curiously. Suddenly, I felt my eyes well up and a tear escaped. Damon traced the tear trail softly, looking into my eyes with his black orbs.

"La mia Bellezza, why do you cry?" he whispered and I shook my head, closing my eyes and willing the tears away. Damon………. here was a beautiful girl, watching him and giving him the 'you-will-be-mine' smile and he wasn't even giving her the time of day. Instead, he was giving me the year, the month, the day, the time, and the moon if I asked for it.

"Ello," a voice like silk said, and I opened my eyes to be met with- wait, purple eyes? Those can't be natural. "Ju, are Damon Salvatore, jes?" She had an accent that was obviously French.

"Who?" Damon asked, staring at her confused. The girl looked taken aback, scanning the crowd again before returning her gaze to Damon.

"Certainly, ju are Damon."

"I do not know a Damon."

"What is jour name den?"

"Giuseppe." Damon said simply, the name rolling off his tongue. The girl, Sonia, narrowed her eyes.

"Zis dat so?" she hissed out, reminding me of a snake. She obviously didn't believe him.

"Yes." Damon said, flashing her a smile.

Sonia huffed off, heading over to another black haired man, and I stared at Damon.

"What was that?" I asked.

Damon shrugged. "I have no idea, but I didn't want figure out."

"Who's Giuseppe?" I had to ask.

Damon looked at me. "My father." He said, sounding slightly malicious.

I let it go. "How did she know your name?"

"I have no clue." He replied, before smiling. "I like this song. Would you care to dance, La mia Signora?"

"Sure, but on one condition." I said, taking his offered hand.

"And what would that be, Mancare Elena?" he whispered, wrapping one arm around my waist while never releasing my hand with the other, fluidly, gracefully, we began to dance; Damon twirled me before returning into his arms.

"Tell me what you've been saying in Italian." I said lowly, looking up at him through my lashes, trying to be persuasive.

Damon snorted slightly. "Why would you care about that?"

"I want to know." I argued, as I spun under his arm.

"Fine, what _exactly_ did I say?"

"I can't speak Italian." I said.

"I know." Damon flashed me a grin before leaning in and whispering in my ear, "Lei è bello . Completamente ed inequivocabilmente bello."

"What does that mean?" I whispered back, scared to ruin the moment. I didn't really care what he had said, it was just the way he had said it. It was so……seductive …………so mischievous.

"Just know that it's a compliment." He said, not elaborating.

"Please." I breathed out into his neck. I could see the smirk without ever looking up.

"No. I'll keep that to myself."

I sighed, knowing that if Damon didn't want to tell me something, I couldn't exactly force him too. I couldn't force him to do anything. "Fine, what about the others?"

"La mia Bellezza? La mia Signora? Mancare Elena?"

"Yes." I whispered, feeling a wave of warmth rush through me at every name. Stefan had started to teach me a little Italian but the only word I remembered was love: amore, so I knew he hadn't said anything about love, but that didn't do me much good.

"Mancare Elena means Miss Elena." He whispered in my ear, kissing just below it. "La mia Signora means My Lady." He kissed down my neck. "And La mia Bellezza means My Beauty." He finished, mumbling into my neck. This time, I shuddered.

"But I'm not yours." I said, hearing the sadness in my own voice but knowing that I had to make that clear. I didn't want him to think I would leave Stefan, even though he was making it hard; I didn't want to hurt him more than necessarily.

Damon traced his lips back up to my ear, then down my jaw and pecking me on the lips before saying, "Yes, I know, but I keep trying to forget."

"Damon….." I sighed, if only I had met him first, before Stefan, it might have worked out differently, but it hadn't and I was Stefan's first, not Damon's. But I knew I was hurting Damon, and even though I had made it clear time and time again that Stefan was my choice, that all this was for Stefan, Damon was slowly growing on me, getting under my skin, and I knew it would hurt me to see him go. But I was sure it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it would hurt him to have to leave.

"Elena, why do you cry?" Damon asked again, wiping my tears. I held onto his chest as he led us from the dance floor and out the back. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"This, us, me, Stefan, you, everything." I mumbled before sobbing again. "I'm so confused." I said, clinging to him desperately. I guessed Damon figured out what I meant because he didn't ask me again; he simply pressed me tighter against him.

"It's alright Elena, please don't cry anymore." Damon whispered in my ear.

That's when I felt it.

It was only a drop and I didn't think too much about it. But when another fell on my shoulder, I pulled away, looking up at the sky. Instead what I saw shocked me.

Damon, _the _Damon Salvatore, had a single tear trail down his face. His eyes were closed and he looked pained. Slowly, his eyes opened and I saw so much sadness in them I just wanted to cry all over again. He stared in my eyes before offering me a crooked grin that looked wrong with the tear trail still there.

"I don't want to make you cry anymore Elena, I'm sorry. I should have just left well enough alone."

Then the mask fell, all the up-front arrogance and coldness crashed down as Damon's carefully constructed walls crashed in on him.

I wrapped my arms around him, tears of my own mingling with his. Damon shoulders shook as he tried to get a hold of himself; even now he fought, trying to keep everything inside. I could feel him try to gain control of himself only to break down once again. I heard him mumble under his breath and tried to listen.

Most of it was in Italian, but I caught a few words. Stefan, Elena, sorry. That was about all I could catch, for he was talking much to fast for me to ever understand. I simply held him, trying to give him some comfort.

Damon suddenly stiffened before looking up, eyes frantically searching for something among the woods behind me. I turned around, looking confusedly before looking back at Damon, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Suddenly, a man dressed in all black stepped slowly out of the woods. I was shocked to find that he looked slightly familiar. With forest green eyes and straight black hair, he looked like an older version Stefan and Damon combined. His eyes were hard but seemed to soften slightly at the sight of Damon. Damon looked, in all honesty, like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, not the usual arrogant, cold, calm Damon he usually was. I was just seeing all different sides of Damon tonight, and this Damon……………..

This Damon was terrified.

**Wow, little cliffie there, eh? Wonder who this guy is, though I'm sure you can all take a guess as to whom. I'm sure you do hate me for stopping here though. Muahaha, review if you wish for a quick update! Sadly, because everything got deleted, a lot changed. Damon had so many witty comebacks in the other one, but it this one, well he doesn't. Still, I like this, but please tell me what you think.**

**I have to say, I'm becoming rather addicted to this story. I love the twist and turns. Honestly, I hadn't been exactly **_**planning**_** on adding another character, but well, the story just took me there, you know, like the words wanted to be written. It seemed right, so I figure that's how it was supposed to be. Below are the translations.**

**Lei è bello. Completamente ed inequivocabilmente bello - You are beautiful. Completely and unequivocally beautiful **

**La mia Bellezza - My Beauty **

**La mia Signora - My Lady**

**Mancare Elena - Miss Elena**

**Love: Amore**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, yeah, have I ever told you guys how much I love you? Seriously, when I get on my email and see a review alert, I get like soooo happy, and happiness means I want to get on here and start writing the next chapter right away. So seriously, I want to thank everyone that reviews! So, uh, THANKS!!!**

**Uh, I haven't put this in a while so: I do not own any VD characters or, well pretty much anything except like…….a sixteenth of the plot and my OC's. So yeah, everything else….not mine. :)**

**? P.O.V (Give you one guess as to whom…….**

Images of past times swam across my eyes as I looked at the couple across the street. There was no way it was him, but yet…….he looked exactly the same.

He had the same black hair, _my_ black hair, and…….and he had _her_ eyes. Marianna's eyes.

But still……..it had been years, centuries. It could not be him.

Damon. The knuckle-head that I had argued with. The rebellious aristocrat.

My son. My son was _alive._

No, not alive, but like me. A vampire. A strong vampire.

And the girl. Who is the girl? She looks like Katherine but yet…….she is not. No, that is not Katherine, but who is she?

"We'll be in that store over there, Damon." A dog said to him. It cannot be coincidence that they have the same name, the same face, the same walk. It _must_ be Damon. It has to be. But……

The girl began to follow the dog, but Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, pressing his forehead to her. He whispered something to her, which made her smile and peck him on the lips before wiggling out of his arms and sashaying off. He glared at her, which she returned with a little smile and a wave. His glare disappeared immediately.

"Interesting," I mumbled, watching the couple walk in a store in which they could buy some formal clothes. "They must be going to the ballroom." I said to no one in particular, melting into the shadows before taking off as a raven towards the ballroom. Sonia still owned me a favor, she would figure out if this was truly Damon.

I landed on her balcony next to her. Her gaze flicked in my direction as I changed back into a human. She didn't seem shocked at all.

"What do you want, Giuseppe?" She asked, throwing her accent away to the wind.

"I want you to get some information for me."

"On?"

"Someone who I believe will be at your party."

"Who?"

"I want you to find a boy with black hair and black eyes. He will most likely be with a blond. Ask him if his name is Damon Salvatore and tell me what he says."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Giuseppe. Salvatore." She said my name, slowly, detachedly. "Who is this Damon?"

"If he is in fact Damon, than he is my son." I said simply.

Her gaze looked at me, seeing if I was serious. Seeing I was, she rolled her eyes. "Family………they mean nothding." She said, adding a little of her French accent.

"I just want to know if he lives."

"You say that now, but if he dis, in fact, him?"

"I don't know, I haven't planned that far yet."

"Then you best start planning." Sonia said, as she went back into her room to get ready. I changed back into a raven, gliding back to the trees and watching the guest as the walked in.

Soon, I saw the dog step out, followed by Damon and last but not least, the Katherine-look-a-like. He offered her his arm, which she took, and he led her inside.

I flew back to the balcony, waiting a few minutes as I heard them announce Sonia. Faster than I expected though, she returned to her room, looking straight into my eyes.

"He says it is not im, but you'll never guess what name he gave me. " She said.

"What?" I said, not really interested. He must not be him after all.

"He gave me your name, minus the Salvatore." I stared at her, waiting for the punch line, only it never came. Damon had used my name because he thought Sonia was trouble. He might just be him…….

"Thank you, Sonia." I said, flying back to the forest. That was when I heard them. I walked a little forward, staying deep into the shadows. I saw the blond, Elena, as I figured out, crying into Damon's chest.

"It's alright Elena, please don't cry anymore." Damon whispered and then, it caught the light. I watched a tear slide down Damon's face, falling on this Elena's shoulder. Then another, before she became aware of this. She looked up at him, tear trails all over her face. He gave her a crooked grin; one I had seen him give a few girls many years ago when they worried too much.

"I don't want to make you cry anymore Elena, I'm sorry. I should have just left well enough alone." He said.

Then it all came down. I watched, shocked as Damon cried into this Elena's shoulder. I heard him mumbled in Italian. Talking about how he was sorry for hurting her, for hurting Stefan. Wait, Stefan! He was alive as well? Both of my sons are alive? This could not be!

_Damon?_ I spoke through his mind, seeing him stiffen and search the forest frantically, disbelievingly. He obviously remembered my voice.

I slowly stepped out of the shadows, watching Damon carefully. However, I could not stop the soft smile that came across my features. My son, no, my _sons_ were alive!

However, Damon looked terrified. His eyes were a little larger than usually as he stared at me, obviously shocked. He hadn't expected me, I could tell.

Finally, his lips seemed to move, independent of their master.

"Il padre?" He whispered, still shocked.

"Il Damon, mio figlio." I stated. Elena looked completely confused. "Ah, please excuse my manners Miss. I am Giuseppe Salvatore." Now the _girl_ looked like a deer in headlights.

"No way……." She whispered, looking me up and down. Finally she shook her head, hitting Damon on the side slightly which snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. he quickly wiped his face, a mask of arrogance crossing his features. I sighed mentally, he doesn't change does he? "Oh, please excuse my bad manners as well, Mr. Salvatore. My name is Elena."

"It is a pleasure, Elena. Please, call me Giuseppe."

"Uh, yes…..Giuseppe."

"Lei dovrebbe essere morto, il padre." Damon said, and I won't lie, his words hurt slightly, but it wasn't like I had expected anything else from Damon. We never saw eye to eye.

Just before I commented though, Elena huffed, glaring at Damon. "If you're going to talk, speak English! I don't understand a word of Italian!" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not that important what I said, Elena." He said casually. Elena glared at him.

"I do not like being talked down to, Damon."

"I am not talking down to you."

"Would you quit it!?"

"Quit what?"

"You know dang well what!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then he turned his attention to me. "How?" he said.

"An older vampire. I believe his name as Klaus." I stated, knowing exactly what he talking about. "Not that I choose this. He actually forced this upon me, giving me my worst desire."

"Which is?" Damon said.

"Damon, after you and Stefan died, I went near-close to mad. Eventually, I tried to commit suicide, only for Klaus to come and force his blood down my throat, changing me without my say so."

"Why not commit suicide again?"

"Because I saw it as a sign that I was not meant to die yet."

"Sciocco." Damon mumbled, earning another glare from Elena. He sighed. "One day, you _will _learn Italian." He said to her. She didn't disagree. Instead……..

"Yes, because on that day, I will cuss you out in your native language." At this he smirked.

"In order for you to do that, I'd have to be around, you know." He said quietly, looking away from her. Immediately, she looked saddened. What were they talking about?

"Earlier, you mentioned Stefan." I said, changing the subject. Damon looked down.

"How long where you watching us?" There was a hint of embarrassment as well as shame in there.

"Long enough." I stated, steeling my voice. Damon glance back up at me, meeting my glare full on. "Stefan." I reminded him. I was shocked as I saw him flinch and turn away, not meeting my gaze anymore.

"Non sono il mio custode del fratello." Damon said quietly. This time, Elena did not glare at him. She just looked down, a few tears falling.

"Damon, do not tell me that you…….." I couldn't finish it. He couldn't have-

"Stefan is not dead." Damon said, still not meeting my gaze or looking in the sobbing Elena's direction.

"Then where is he?"

"He is…….is a prison."

"What?! For what!?"

"Greed." Damon said, sounding very ashamed. Elena looked at him surprise but he met neither one of our shocked nor disbelieving gazes.

"Stefan, being greedy? I do not see that happening, being a vampire must have gone to his head." I said, shaking my head. Damon sighed, drawing my attention back to him.

"Not his greed, mine."

In an instance, I was one top of Damon, snarling, pinning him from any movement. How could he?! His own brother! Only, he wasn't moving, wasn't fighting, only looking up past me dejectedly. "Why?" I said, and we both knew he had better have a good reason or I'd really kill him.

"I told you, greed."

"Over what?" I demanded.

"Over………" I squeezed the hand around his neck, a warning. "Over………Elena." He finished quietly and I froze. They had had a fight, over Elena? Isn't that what had started this mess in the first place?

"Please, Mr. Giuseppe, don't hurt Damon." Elena said, pulling my arm slightly. I release him, getting off of him and brushing the dirt off of me.

"Just, Giuseppe." I stated, sternly. She nodded before dropping down to Damon, who still lay in the wet grass.

"Elena….." he said, looking at her. "You'll ruin your dress." He stated, sounding nothing like the Damon I used to know. Isn't this when he tells me to leave and tries to make a move on Elena?

"I don't care." She said.

"Well I do, I can't remember what happen in the gang fights of 1752 for that thing." Damon said jokingly and she smiled softly, standing up and offering him a hand, which he took, standing up.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Saving Stefan." Elena said a firm determination in her eyes. Now, I was confused.

"I realize this is sort of personal, but it's just the way you two act, are you Stefan's or Damon's?" I asked. The question clearly saddened her, while Damon sighed. Why should it sadden her?

"Stefan's." He answered, when she could do nothing but look away, embarrassed. I looked at him oddly.

"But-" He cut me off.

"I'm not the Saint Stefan is, remember? So of course, I'm trying to still his girl." Damon said, rolling his eyes, but as he glared at me, I could see in his eyes what he dared not say with his lips. His gaze flashed nervously to Elena, who still had remained silent, before flashing back to me. It was obvious that he wanted me to let it go, not push this any further.

"So where is Stefan?"

"In prison." Damon repeated. Elena clarified.

"Two kitsune twins, Shinichi and Misao, tricked Damon and made him make a deal with them, and in the process, they gain control of him. Stefan's locked in some prison somewhere that only Damon knows the direction too, and we have to get the two parts of the key. We have one, and the other is somewhere under Bloddwedd's ballroom."

Damon looked at her like she had just told the battle plan to the enemy.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Father. Damon's father. Stefan's father. I don't know what to make of it. He saw me and Damon…….but……_Stefan_……

I remember Stefan telling me once that Damon and their father never saw eye-to-eye. I can see that now, from the glare Damon's obviously giving Giuseppe. Actually, Giuseppe make me think more of Damon, than of Stefan. Well, if it weren't for those green eyes. They're the same as Stefan's. But yet so much harder, crueler……

Like Damon's used to be.

Used to be? When'd Damon's change? He's still evil, still cruel, and still arrogant. He hasn't changed, but his eyes are definitely different. Less…….cold?

It hurt to look in Giuseppe's eyes. It was like he was judging you by what he saw. And, if he knew all the details of the Damon-Stefan-Me-Katherine-Klaus-and-everyone-else thing, he might not think too much of me. Though he already thinks little of Damon, I can see it in his eyes. Also when he attacked Damon once figuring out it was his fault that Stefan was in prison, yeah that made it pretty obvious. Guess I know who the favorite is.

I froze. Favorite. Stefan. Giuseppe liked Stefan better. Katherine liked Stefan better. _I _liked Stefan better.

Poor Damon, always taking second best to St- Wait. _Liked?_ When did that become a past tense. I _like_ Stefan better. No, I _love_ Stefan better…………right?

**So, Elena's majorly confused, as am I. I don't think most of you guys realize just how **_**fun**_** it is to write dramatic stories. Seriously, love triangles? Always **_**so**_** fun to write. Why? Well, because........well because usually, everyone's in love with both of the guy/girls that are trying to win the boy/girl's heart, so it's hard to pick. Something tells me though that a lot of you are rooting for Damon. Would I be correct? **

**So yeah, anybody else hate pity? I know I do, which means I'm trying to keep Elena from feeling **_**pity **_**per say. I'm working towards a more.........**_**sympathetic**_** view point, ya know? *shakes head* I don't know how to explain it properly, I suppose. Even though I hate it, I think **_**I'm**_** starting to feel pity for Damon. It's just so sad, his whole life, always second best to Stefan, and then **_**Stefan**_** has the balls to act all self-hating and such. Poor Damon........**

**Sorry, rambling there. :) I can talk about Damon for hours, or, uh, pages, trust me. So, I'll try to wrap this up, because I **_**know **_**I had a purpose for writing all of this. And it would be......uh......**

**I forgot. I hate that. *mumbles* stupid memory. ANYWHO, please tell me how you like, and if you don't like or anything. :) **

**Translations**

**Il padre? : Father?**

**Il Damon, mio figlio. : Damon, my son.**

**Lei dovrebbe essere morto, il padre. : You should be dead, father. **

**Sciocco : Fool**

**Non sono il mio custode del fratello. : I am not my brother's keeper.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just so you guys don't hate me, I'd like to explain why I haven't replied to any of the reviews for the last chapter. Well, for **_**some**_** unknown ANNOYING reason, everytime I click 'reply to review', or whatever, it DENIES me! Here's the message copy and pasted. **

Review Reply Denied

Could be result of:

Review Reply is only valid for signed reviews. **(I believe all you guys have accounts)**

Review does not exist, yet. Reviews can take up to 2 minutes to register. **(Uh, I've wait 15, 20, 45- well a lot longer- still not happening)**

You are not the author of this story. Only the author can respond to reviews. **(Okay NOW I'm insulted. If anyone has doubts that I'm the author, than I might just not want them reading my story. I mean this is OBVIOUSLY my story.)**

**So yea, as you can see, it's being stupid, So, I am sorry for not replying, be sure that I still love you guys and every review you send me. I still go crazy every time I see a review, so yes, please continue to do that. :)**

**Also, as I've just realized, though the review number goes up, you can't read the review themselves, it's like the ones you guys have given me have disappeared. Once again, I will say, stupid thing. **

**Sooooooooo ……………………..**

**vamplover7223 : Males **_**are**_** stupid when it comes to dominance, I'm totally with you. Also, amazingly, I know just about every pair of brothers you mentioned except Christopher and Nicholas. What's Shattered Mirror? That a book or a movie? **

**BookLoverEmma : Thank you! I believe we all love Damon very much and are ready to strangle Elena with her idiocy for choosing Stefan over him one, and two, are willing to give up our mortality for a lifetime in the sexy Damon's arms, yes?**

**TwilightRocks : I'm with you. Stefan should have someone to be with, just not Elena, since Elena should be with Damon. Damon really was right when he said they were perfect together. Though, I also believe that if Elena choose Damon, Stefan probably wouldn't get close to another girl and might even go suicidal, so well, maybe she should just stay with Stefan. Damon **_**can**_** move on. Like to me! :)**

**hotcherriblossom : Yes, very weird. Giuseppe must be burning with questions as to why she's all lovey-dovey with Damon and yet claims she's Stefan's. Wonder if he plans on telling dear St. Stefan………..**

**BeachVampire17 : Again, thank you. It's always smile-inducing to here my story is awesome. Seriously, I'm positively beaming at the moment. :D**

**solfballtwichick : First off, I'd like to say you can't even possibly **_**realize**_** how much I wanted to answer your review. Seriously, (not being mean) but I find that hilarious. Before you throw something at me, allow me to elaborate. You're talking about having huge boobs and then talking about how you relate to Damon. **_**Please**_** tell me you don't find that funny. Seriously. *shakes head while chuckling* In actuality though, I'm more like Stefan. See, when both of my older bros turned 18, they just kinda went downhill. My oldest bros made a comeback, seriously he's awesome, but my second oldest brother is too busy being a Jack right now to realize what a Jack he's being. Also, there's the grades things. My dad sees me as the 'last hope' as he calls it, for he hopes I don't go crazy when I reach 16, but I don't that. Don't get me wrong, he loves my bros, they just aggravating, you know? So yeah, I've been spoiled all my life and such, so I'm definitely among the Stefan crew. Though, I wouldn't go as far as to say my parents have a favorite, I'm just say- you know what? I'm digging myself in a hole here, I'm just gonna shut up, kay? *nervous laughter as Only slowly backs away***

**Vampiria107 : Thank you, I'm glad you fin my story amazing. I have a soft spot in my heart for the underdog, so I'm in love with Damon as well. And well, it doesn't hurt that the underdog just so happens to be a super sexy Bad Boy vampire. :)**

**Ccbloom7 : Thanks! Glad you love it!**

**KayLynn911 : Yay, so glad someone picked up that! I was thinking about mentioning and then I was like 'no, I want to see if anyone notices. Muahaha. (In case people need to know, I'm talking about Damon and Elena, arguing like a married couple. I loved that part. :) Also, you have managed to point out al of Damon's glorious points. Thank you, I'm glad I did Giuseppe well, since you know, he's mentioned like, twice in the book and I don't happen to have the book on me or anything. Took me forever just to figure out what his name was! Had to look up Italian names and then just find one that was familiar. Anyway, sure you don't care about that. Haha, I do believe, sadly, that Damon's quite smitten with Elena, whether us fangirls want him to be or not. :( Damon really **_**should **_**be the favorite. **

**So yes, I've answered all you're reviews. Take THAT fanfiction! Muahaha! Also, as you will learn of me, I hate getting those alerts on my email saying 'chapter alert' or whatever they say, and it turns out being a AN. So, being the **_**kind**_** *cough* evil *cough* author I am, I can't write all this and then not post a chapter with it, so I expect you guys to love me for not just giving you an AN to get your hopes up only to be crushed.**

**Also, so I won't have to write another AN at the end, I'll just get everything I want out here. I do hope you guys read this. It is IMPORTANTE to the story. So, yes, as I was saying (I hope the capital letters attracted some of you) I would like to know whether or not any of you want Matt to be alive or not. The plan was for him to really be dead. (I know, bleak, eh?) And I **_**can**_** bring him back, should you want me too -**_**very badly**_** I might add- but it may complicate the story a little, make me do a little more thinking, but I **_**do**_** have a plan, believe it or not, and this story will end according to the plan. Why? Well………I LIKE THE PLAN, SO DEAL!!! Uh, *nervous laughter*, :) Where was I? OH yeah, so just tell me in a review or PM or something your view on whether or not Matt should return. I can't promise I'll follow this if it proves to be TOO difficult, but if it seems do-able, I'll try. I want you guys to love the story.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUZELMENT ABOUT THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER. I DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT. I WAS ATTEMPTING TO FIX WHATEVER WAS WRONG THE REVIEW REPLY THING, SO, UH, BELAY THAT. THIS IS THE ACTUAL 15 CHAPTER. (oh and in case you wondered, it did NOT fix the review thingie.)**

**Just wanted to clear that up. **

**So, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**I think I'll throw this in here……. Just cause I'm evil, ya know? :)**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I hardly registered the hunger pangs anymore. It couldn't compare. And the stiffness? Soreness? A walk in the park. The need for sleep that just wouldn't come? Of yeah, just another day, another night. Same thing.

No, none of that was important now. It wasn't what was leaving me, broken, leaning with my back to the stone wall, dazedly. No, those were not the reason for the tear trails on my face, dried long ago because I couldn't get the strength to reach up and wipe them away. No, none of that was my pain.

My pain came from not seeing Elena. How long had it been since she had magically showed up here with the wine? Since I had kissed her? Had touched her, held her? Did she know I still loved her? Was she safe? Had Shinichi and Misao hunted her down?

Oh yeah, and not knowing, that was killer too.

Initially, along with my yearning for Elena, there had been some major hatred of Damon. Sure, I usually found a way to blame almost everything on myself, I had heard this a lot, but this. _This_? This was completely and totally Damon's fault. Not even my mind could think of a way that it was my fault. Damon had interfered, Damon had set this up, Damon had gotten me locked away.

And that's all it took for my to absolutely loathe him beyond compare. No matter what, there was nothing he could do or say to make me trust him again. I wasn't giving him a hundredth-and-one chance.

Of course, that had been initially.

Now, I didn't have the energy to hate Damon. In fact, I found myself hoping Damon was fine. Hoping he wasn't hurt. I sighed inaudibly. I guess I just wasn't made to hate others, just myself. Even Damon, after all this, he was still my brother. I still loved him. Wouldn't trust him, but loved him. I would be furious should he be killed, but you know, I found 'Damon' and 'killed' being in the same sentence not happening. Unless of course we're talking about someone _he killed_. I'd believe that statement.

I closed my eyes, not even having the energy to hold them open a slit. How long I had been here seemed irrelevant, because it didn't matter how long. Eventually, time would take me, finally ending my life.

I imagined Shinichi and Misao telling Elena I was dead, just to hurt her. I saw her crying. They'd laugh. Then, Damon would come and kill them. He'd comfort Elena, and nothing would be between them. At least I knew she'd be safe. Damon would take care of her. I hated him, and I loved him and I still wanted the best for him. He did deserve to finally win the girl. If I wasn't around, Elena would be his. It might take awhile, Elena would certainly be able to hold a grudge for longer than I could manage, but eventually, he'd get under her skin, making her want him. I rolled my eyes behind closed lids at the mental image.

But, if he ever hurts her, tires of her and leaves her, I will haunt him for the rest of his life. He'll regret the day he ever hurt her. Course that was assuming he did. I somehow doubt Damon would hurt Elena. He's arrogant, annoying, sly, and evil, but not stupid and, whether I wanted to admit it or not, he loved Elena just as much as I did.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the pains coming from my chest. I slowly eased my brain, emptying it until I reached a point of something close to sleep but not nearly as refreshing or peaceful.

**Jarrett's P.O.V**

I was seriously ticked at the new member of our traveling party. One vampire was enough; one like Damon was _more _than enough, but _two_ Damon's? This was God's way of punishing me for something, I was sure. This _Giuseppe_ had only one pro about him.

He hated Damon as much as I did. Well, wait, two. He wasn't trying to steal Elena from me either. That was a plus.

I glanced down at the ground, pulling myself from the rant inside my head.

"I think this is it." I said, making an X with my foot.

"Well, thinking isn't what we need, do you _know_?" Elena asked, snippier than usual. She sat down on a rock, ticked. Wonder what's with her……..

**Elena's P.O.V**

Stupid Giuseppe! He just had to ask, 'Are you Stefan's or Damon's?' Now _I_ had to think about my compromising situation. I had wanted to put that off, seeing as I didn't want to think about how I was technically betraying Stefan with my every word/touch/kiss to Damon. Heck, I felt like I was cheating on him if I even looked in Damon's general direction!

Which I was trying to avoid and I could tell it was making him anxious. How could I tell this if I wasn't looking in his direction? Because he's Damon and I knew that much about him. Mask or no mask, I knew he was tense. We already had the annoying travel partner Jarrett; we didn't need the annoying Giuseppe who brings up things people would like to avoid thinking about at the moment.

I sighed. It really wasn't fair, he had just been asking. He hadn't meant anything by it. I guess I was just angry at myself, for making it come to this.

Making me………making me realize I was considering leaving Stefan.

For Damon.

I don't know when, but somewhere along this trip, I realized that I was in love with Damon.

Enough so that it rivaled my love with Stefan.

Question was, did it beat it?

All this waiting, all this time. All it did was allow me to get closer and closer to actually saving Stefan …………..and then breaking his heart. Could I do that though? Could I hurt him like that? Sweet, gentlemanly, self-hating, lonely, intelligent, loving, gentle, tender, handsome, sad, pain-filled, trusting, amazing Stefan? For dangerous, wild, untamed, strong, protective, mysterious, loving, gentlemanly –when the mood strikes him- lonely, -though he'd _never _admit it- intelligent, loving, sad, dashing, thrilling, arrogant, Damon?

I realized, with a pang, that the Salvatore brothers were more alike than they would like to acknowledge.

So, it's dangerous and human-blood or safe and animal-blood. That's about the way this was, the only two defining characteristics. Well, besides Stefan's loving forest green eyes and Damon's mysterious black orbs that could make a person lose themselves in them and you could just go on and on and on in the dark abys- When'd it get so dark?

I blinked and focused what was in front of me, blushing slightly when I realize I was staring into Damon's eyes, who was looking at me worriedly about two feet in front of me.

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were a little dazed there." Damon said, lowly. Suddenly I became aware of the sound of a shovel and I looked over to see Giuseppe digging.

"No, no, no, it's _underneath_ the ballroom, you have to go slanted, dig _under_ the ballroom." Jarrett chided. I turned back to Damon, who was watching me curiously.

"Our relationship's complicated." I mumbled. Damon smirked but his usual arrogance in the act wasn't there. Just humor. And maybe, if I knew Damon as well as I thought I did, a little sadness.

"Very." He commented, sitting by me. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he put an arm around me. "Elena," he started. "Elena, I can accept that you love Stefan more. I……" I felt and heard him take a shaky breath. "I can," His voice lowered. "I can accept that and let you and Stefan live peacefully. Without me making things harder." He added the last part so lowly that I might have thought I had imagined it. _Might_ of. But I knew he'd said he.

Damon was……..he was giving up. He wasn't pushing anymore. I felt the worse pain I've ever felt in the area of my chest. It felt like someone had cut out something very important. I looked up at Damon, but he was looking in the distance, not really focusing on anything. He took one more a shaky breath and then his gaze flicked down, meeting mine. He gave me a crooked grin.

"I can be your brother-in-law, I suppose." He said, jokingly. Then a thought seemed to occur to him. "That is," He looked down at the ground. "If you want anything to do with me after this." He finished quietly, his arm falling from my shoulder.

"Oh, _Damon…_….." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling my face in his chest. I felt hot tears begin to well up and a sob started to close up my throat, but I took in a shaky breath as he had. He needed to hear this.

"Damon, I'm so confused and I know, that even if you give up, I can never think of you as a brother."

"Alright then." Damon said, sounding very defeated and broken but trying to keep it together. I replayed what I had said and I gasp. Oh _crap_ that didn't come out right.

"That's not what I meant Damon." I said, holding him closer, since he seemed to not want to touch me at the moment. "I meant that I could never think of you as a brother because what I feel for you goes beyond family. I love Stefan, and I know that won't change, bu-"

I froze. If I said it, it'd hurt him for more sure. It would surely kill him should I choose Stefan. But, I'd told Stefan. If, _if_ I choose Damon, than it would hurt him too. So……. What? Where did that put me?

Taking a shaky breath, I inhaled. "Damon, I-"

"Hey guys! We found something! I think it's the key piece!" Jarrett yelled, waving to where we were. I shot daggers at him and he cringed. Here I was, about to admit to Damon that I loved him, and this stupid _dog_ just _had_ to interrupt!

"Stupid dog." I muttered under my breath, releasing Damon from my death hold and standing up. I heard Damon chuckle under his breath.

I looked at him as he stood and he slowly, leaving me plenty of time to withdraw, raised his hand, his fingers trailing from my temple to my lips. He smiled, a _real_ smile. It wasn't huge, but man, it was the most beautiful thing ever and I wanted to see it again. "Feisty, aren't you?" he said lowly, before slowly replacing his beautiful smile with his arrogant smirk, the mask falling into place and we walked back to the two digging. I felt another pang in my chest, at seeing his mask. I didn't like it, I decided. I didn't like him hiding things, at least not from me.

I just didn't like it.

**Ooo, Damon and Elena getting kinda serious, aren't they? And they're one step closer to Stefan, so Elena's better hurry up and make a decision. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Like I've said before, I'm addicted to this story. So, for my amusement as well as yours, I most likely will concentrate most of my writing time on this story. Don't ya know me?**

**So yea, review reply thingie still making me hate it. *sigh* it's about as stupid as the dog.**

**TwilightRocks : That's a change of pace. Poor Damon **_**and**_** Stefan. Hmmm…..**

**Vampiria107 : One question: Is it good if I have you close to tears, or not? Would you like me to lighten it up a little? Personally I like the sad, tear-bringing stories, but ya know, some people don't necessarily like to cry so, ya know, I might just have you sobbing in the end. Muahahaha! Sorry, lost it there for a moment. :) Maybe I'm….masochistic or something. That's a disturbing thought. *shakes head* no I doubt it. *grins* I'm glad you like this enough to stalk it for an update. Stalkers are okay, as long as they aren't after **_**me**_**, you can stalk my stories all you want. In fact, I encourage it. :) **

**bloodthirsty-vampires : When I wrote "Stupid dog" it actually made me think about Courage the Cowardly Dog, you know the old show? But yes, Jarrett **_**is**_** a stupid dog. **

**AngelFox23 : fanfic junky, I like that term. :) Well, this is feed you, I hope. :) Oh and glad you love it.**

**skeeterinmd : I have **_**no**_** clue why the story wanted Giuseppe in there, it just, like told me to put him there. This story talks. You may not believe that, but it does. *shrugs* I mean, I didn't know I needed Jarrett in here but the story told me to add him. :) Maybe I'm just crazy. Point is, this story already knows where it wants to go, it practically writes itself, I'm just the person who types it. You and a lot of people are voting for Damon.**

**BeachVampire17 : Believe it or not, but when I was writing Elena's P.O.V, and I went back and read it, I almost starting crying, so then I had to make the stupid dog interrupt them. :) I couldn't handle the tears, it was quite sad really. Poor Damon. **

**Sapphireangel09 : Well, the dog **_**is**_** stupid, so yes he has to do stupid things. :)**

**BookLoverEmma : Yes, yes, I'm typing as fast as possible. :)**

**hotcherriblossom : Hmmm, will Giuseppe tell, or will he not? That is the question. **

**Lobsters forever : I don't really like Giuseppe either, but I like him more that Jarrett. I'm glad you love it even more now! :)**

**Well, assuming I update as fast as I have been, this story shouldn't be much longer. Maybe……..five chapters left? Yeah, believe it or not, it's that close. Though, a **_**lot**_** happens in those five chapters. Trust me, they are action packed! :) *giggles* I sound like an announcer guy now. So,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Damon's P.O.V**

So we had found the key. Now all we have to do is go save Stefan.

Right now, we were riding the horses, Father Dearest was flying, to go to the prison. Elena was riding with me again, and I kept thinking the same thought.

I'm the only one that knows where Stefan is. I can lie, and take a detour of a few days. Then, by the time we get there, he'll be dead and Elena can be mind.

Of course, every time this thought went through my mind, I'd shudder with self-hatred. How could I even think something like that? Just to win a girl? I'd let my brother die, just so Elena would pick me?

I'm horrid. I really am.

I sighed, looking ahead. There was the tall mountain that Shinichi had showed me up ahead. We should make it to the base by nightfall. So, in two days, we should have Stefan saved. In two days……….

I closed my eyes, fighting back my thoughts but I knew. I knew exactly what I didn't want to accept.

Two days until Elena would be gone.

I wouldn't ride with Elena, Stefan would. I wouldn't hold Elena, Stefan would. I wouldn't kiss her, talk to her, touch her, Stefan would. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan.

But oh how I wish it wasn't so.

Elena had been very quiet after what had happen in the forest. I still don't know what she had been going to say, but I might not want to know. I don't know. Maybe she was about to tell me she chose Stefan. That I was too late, that she just liked me, but didn't love me. That my whole efforts were pointless. I was beginning to believe that they were.

Maybe it's for the better. I meant what I had said. I wouldn't pry anymore; I wouldn't hurt Elena or Stefan. I could leave them be. They wouldn't even have to ever see me again.

Sometimes I wondered what I meant by that statement.

Obviously, I wasn't going to hurt them anymore by being around. But, sometimes when I think, 'they won't have to deal with me anymore' my thoughts go in a different direction than what others think, I'm sure. I mean, I _am_ five-hundred years old. Isn't that long enough?

I shook my head; no, I'm not seriously considering that. That's just idiotic. Something Stefan would think. Not me. Forget it.

"Damon?" I heard Elena say. I opened my eyes to meet her beautiful Lapis Lazuli's.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were shaking your head."

"There was a bug flying around my ear, very annoying." She looked at me hard, not believing a word I said, but I didn't need her to necessarily believe me, I just didn't want her to keep asking. I hate lying to her, and there was no way I was telling her what I'd just thought.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is why you have a mask! What good is it if she can read you like a book?!

Elena turned after a few minutes, catching on that I didn't want to talk right now. She wasn't stupid. She probably knew all along that I didn't want to talk. Heck, she might even know what I was thinking. Man, I hope that's just me being paranoid, I really hope she didn't know.

Cause I'd never go through with it. . . . . .

Right?

----------------That night-----------

**Elena's P.O.V**

Jarrett had gone to sleep as soon as we'd tied up the horses, collapsing on the ground. Giuseppe was next.

I laid down, closing my eyes and thinking. _Damon………_ Since I had started on this trip, when had Damon not been in my mind? I've been thinking about him constantly.

I remember the dreams I had of him that were happening every night now. The times I kissed him awake. Him comforting me when Matt died. His arms around me as we rode the horses. His words whispered in my ear. His hard body against mine as we rode. His musically voice, that helped me get to sleep. He brief touches, and small comforts. His jealousy and protectiveness. When he drank my blood. Every word he's said to me on this trip swirled in my head, making me dizzy. Making my hungry. Hungry…….for Damon.

Suddenly, I heard something and I opened my eyes to see Damon's back as he stood and started walking away from camp. Where's he going? I thought. After he got a little ways, I slowly got up, being as silent as possible, and followed him.

He was walking with his hands in his pockets, like he had something important on his mind. I stayed silent as I followed him.

After walking for a while, which probably ended up being about three or four miles, the forest opened up at a waterfall, only it wasn't like the blood falls, it was actually a _water_fall. There was a crystal clear lake below it, smooth as glass except when the water fell down into it. The image was just beautiful.

Damon sat down on the grass by the lake, laying down and putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes but I didn't believe for a second that he was asleep. The scene was peaceful and Damon looked like he fit in perfectly. If only I had a camera, I'd take a picture of this. It's the perfect image, simply beautiful.

And having Damon there only added to it.

Quietly, I made my through the forest, creeping into the clearing.

"I was wondering when you'd make your presence known." Damon said, not opening his eyes. I smiled, ever though he didn't see it.

"I wanted to know where you were going." I said simply, walking over and sitting beside him. I looked at his face, still calm and peaceful, eyes still closed. There was a soft smile on his lips but it seemed kind of sad. I wanted to wipe it away. I leaned down and pressed my lips softly on Damon's. The familiar shock went through me and he returned the pressure. He didn't move his hands though, wrap his arms around me. The only place we touched was our lips.

I pulled away much too soon, seeing that Damon's eyes were open and watching me curiously, but sadly. I laid down on my stomach perpendicular to him, laying my head on his chest and looking at his face.

Damon slowly move his hand until it rested in my hair. He started running his fingers through my hair, looking up at the night sky.

"The moons are full tonight." He said softly.

I giggled, causing him too look at me. I smiled. "That sounds weird."

He smiled a little. "I suppose it does."

I sighed, closing my eyes and just thinking of Damon. Revealing in the feel of his fingers in my hair. Feeling his every breath.

"You know, I kind of wish it could be like this all the time." I admitted; opening my eyes to his black orbs. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Damon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I said, mocking hurt. He smiled at me and my breath caught. He was just so beautiful, so handsome, so amazing.

"Elena, you could be classified as a lot of things, but horrible could _never_ be one." He said softly. "I wish it could be too." He said even softer. He sounded so sad, so………broken.

It hurt me to hear him like that.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I said.

"For what?"

"For hurting you. I seem to be doing that a lot." He rolled his eyes.

"Elena, trust me, it would hurt more if I'd never held you at all."

"Would it have? Would it have hurt more had I just stayed away, not ever tempted you, gotten as close as we've gotten?" I argued, watching him.

"Then it would have killed me, not knowing what your choice would have been had I actually tried. What it would have felt like to hold you, to…….to love you. Just call me a masochist." He added jokingly, giving me a crooked grin. Then he sobered up. "At least now, I know that I tried. I have no regrets, Elena. That's no way to live life." Then he smirked. "If I did, than I'd probably be more like St. Stefan."

"Yeah, probably." I said quietly.

"But," It was like he was looking all the way into my soul with his sad eyes. "Then, I might not lose you."

"_Damon_" I said, burying my face in his chest. Why'd it have to be so hard? Why'd Damon have to be so tempting, so amazing. So………perfect. Better yet, why'd Stefan have to come between us? Why did I have to love both of them?

I felt a few tears leaked out onto Damon's shirt and I felt him shift beneath me. Then,

I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me.

"Shh, Elena, it's alright." He whispered.

"No. No it's not." I mumbled, clinging onto him like a lifeline. "Why?" I choked out.

"Why, what?" He asked.

"Why do you have to be so perfect? Why does this have to be so confusing? Why couldn't I meet you first? Why'd this have to get so topsy-turvy?" I said, holding in tears, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm not perfect, Elena. Nothing in live is ever _not_ confusing. Technically, you did meet me first, I just happened to be a crow at the time. Actually you threw a rock at me, I believe. And as for topsy-turvy, well I don't have an answer for that one."

I laughed. "I remember that. I couldn't help it, when crows look like they're undressing me with there eyes, it kind of creeps me out." He chuckled.

"I'll remember that."

"When you flew up, I thought we were going to spiral down and attack me."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

I rolled my eyes. "That seems like a lifetime ago. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"I'm still sorry."

"You're sorry for a lot of things." I pointed out. He laughed.

"Maybe I'm more like Stefan than I'd like to be." He mussed.

"Actually, I believe you are. But I have found three things different. No wait, more than that, but well, three _major_ differences."

"And that would be?" I leaned away a little, looking him straight in the eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face, we were so close.

"One, you're more dangerous."

"Am I? I thought I'd be relatively safe since meeting you." He countered.

"Maybe, but I can sense it. You're untamable." I said quietly.

"Not the word I would use, but carry on, the second one?"

"You drink human blood."

"Of course, I should have figured." He said, rolling his eyes. I pecked him on the lips.

"Not that that's play a big part in this decision. I barely even think about that fact, really." I said, my lips brushing his. "And the third one is your eyes."

"Ah, I've always heard people like green eyes better. Makes since, I suppose." Damon said. I huffed.

"Must you always put yourself down; I swear you're as bad as Stefan."

"I'm as bad as a bunny?"

"Haha, very funny. You know what I meant."

"Yea, I know."

"If we were describing how bad you were, I'd probably use….." I thought for a minute. "Maybe a fox."

"Great, now I'm a kitsune."

"No, not because of that."

"Than why would I be a fox?"

"Because you smart, like a fox, like to trick people, like a fox, and you're fast, like a fox."

"Foxes aren't categorized as strong. I believe you just insulted me."

"I'm sorry." I said, feigning sincerity. I realize just then how easy it was to talk to Damon, to argue when we weren't really arguing, to give sarcastic remarks. To be held by him.

It felt so right.

"You do realize we sound like some bickering couple, right?" Damon pointed out, seeming to come to the same conclusion at the same time as I did. I laughed.

"Yes, I just realized." I said, before kissing him hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him pull me closer. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he granted.

I ran my tongue over his fangs, which were lengthened. I felt him shuddered beside me and I mentally smirked. I loved the effect I had on him.

Suddenly, I felt him begin to fight for dominance, rolling us until he was on top of me, but holding his weight off of me. That's when I lost it.

I ran my hands down his chest, running them underneath his shirt before we broke apart for him to pull it off. I was mesmerized by how utterly perfect his chest was. His muscles rippled under my touch, both of us panting hard.

I think we saw where this was going, but I have to say, neither of us wanted to stop.

It was _amazing_. Fireworks. Prefect. I never thought it would be this amazing. It was like we were made to be together, for eternity. For once, thoughts of Stefan left my mind completely, nothing but Damon filled my mind, my senses. I felt nothing but Damon. Wanted no one but Damon. Though, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this would just complicated things more.

I laid on top of Damon, his arms around me. We both tried to calm our panting, Damon having more success than me.

He kissed my shoulder before pecking his way up my neck. His lips traced my jaw before he finally kissed me on the mouth. It was a sweet kiss, soft, tender. Like he wanted me to know how much he loved me. I tried to tell him through that kiss that I loved him too.

As he pulled away, I look deep in his eyes. Seeing all his emotions, his mask thrown to the wind long ago. Then I said what I'd wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Damon."

**Well, I hope I kept that rated T, didn't want to get **_**too**_** detailed there, but you can fill in the blanks I'm sure. Also, I'd just like to say, neonchick08? There you go, they got carried away. Told you, you wouldn't be completely disappointed. **

**If she chooses Stefan after that though, I'm killing her. Seriously, I'll hunt her down, who's with me?! It is sweet though, such Elena/ Damon fluff. Too bad they save Stefan tomorrow. **

**So, what you think? Little over-kill? I hope not, I've been planning that for a while now. I wasn't sure how to write it though; I don't want to change the rating, so I wanted to keep it T. I've read worse it T-rated stories before though. So anyways, you view; I want **_**your**_** view on things. Yes, I'm talking to you, the person sitting on their computer, reading this but not planning on reviewing. Just click the button!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So, from all the feedback, I'm guessing you guys might have enjoyed the last chapter a little? Haha, and such a cliffie too, I'm so evil. Muahaha, haha, muahaha. **

**TwilightRocks : Haha, welcome to the hunt! :)**

**vamplover7223 : That make sense, but **_**someone**_** has to make Elena pay. So, half of us go and hunt down Elena if she chooses Stefan and the other half can comfort Damon. Then, we switch. Sound good? Just one thing: Giuseppe? Loving? Damon? Corrupted, standoffish? I'll give you cold, but honestly, I think Giuseppe's got as many problems as Damon. He committed suicide! Even Damon didn't do that. No hard feelings about not review 15, so kay, I don't hold you guys under a guillotine! :) Or do I? Da Da DAAAAA *dramatic music* *mother walks in room* Why are all the shades pulled, and what are you doing with my records? *me* Ahhhhhhh, a ghostie!!! :) Yes, I am stupid. **

**softballtwichick : Haha, I think Damon would save her if Elena went to jump off a cliff, honestly. Though, if she did, it'd make it a lot easier for us fangirls to get to him. :) So, Elena, yes you can fly, so go jump off the cliff. What? Damon told you not to? He only said that cause he was jea- Ahhhh! *I push Elena off cliff, she lands on groud, doesn't move* *me, screaming* NO, idiot! You have to **_**miss**_** the ground! Baka! I like your idea, about the girl saving Matt, and I was actually thinking about that earlier, well thinking about having Matt live. It just seems kinda bleak to die that way, ya know? SO, Matt will live, but you know me, I just HAVE to put a twist into it. :D Also, I agree. Why**_** does**_** Damon have to be so DANG irresistible? **

**BookLoverEmma : Glad you love it, and OMG, right back. :)**

**Zylime : Yes, I was implying that they *did it* as you put it. Lols. :)**

**Lobsters forever : Hmm….I'm sorry I disappointed and kept it to a T. Lols. :) Glad it was your fav, it was mine too. So far anyway. I think I know which will be my fav ultimately though. Muahaha, I love to be mean and keep all the secrets! **

**neonchick08 : Very glad you were happy, since you were the one to initially ask for the little scene to begin with. *wink wink* ;P**

**Vampiria107 : Alright, thank you for clearing that up, I will try to induce tears more often. Muahaha! And why yes of course you can stalk Damon, join the club! **

**sapphireangel09 : Yes, Damon does deserve love. And trust me, Elena **_**will **_**be changed, but by who and for who? **_**That**_** is the question. As for kids….I don't know. Can the world really handle another little Damon running around here? **

**KayLynn911 : Haha, it's so fun, to hear you guys say to kill Elena if Damon doesn't get her. Seriously though, I think Damon would have some problems with you guys' ideas. I don't think wants Elena dead, whether he chooses him or not. **

**hotcherriblossom : Yes, it is quite difficult, keeping it rated-T. I was SOOO very tempted the last chapter, but this is T, I must respect that. *evil grin* and don't you just love the cliffies?**

**bloodthirsty-vampires : Thank you!**

**skeeterinmd : Thank you and why yes, I have been updating more. I've been concentrating on this story and I'm really getting into it, so I'm writing more on it. Course, there's also the fact that you guys keep reviewing so much. Like I said: Reviews = happy author, happy author = faster updates. :) So, keep reviewing!**

**AngelFox23 : You and a lot of other people! And here's a chapter for ya! :)**

**BeachVampire17 : That's good, I didn't want to have to change the rating. Believe it or not, I agree, but I think she's a great match with both of them, which would explain why she's having such a hard time choosing. To think, if Katherine would have actually chose, then one would be happy, and then Elena could have made the other happy. See, life would have been easier!**

**dhampir-artemisa : Thank you!**

**So, I'm very glad you like it, my little minions. I have to say, it is quite enjoyable to have about ten reviews an hour after I post a chapter. It's very…….smile-inducing. I get strange looks from my family. **

**Alrighty, here we go! :)**

**And seeing as how I am evil, I cannot simply get into Damon's P.O.V and his reaction. So, I'm going to put a little twisty in here.**

**Gina's P.O.V**

It's been a week, I thought, going into town. I went bar-hopping, buying guys lots of drink until one was drunk enough. I smiled at him, and motioned for him to follow me. He smiled back and allowed me to lead him around like a drunken puppy.

I got him in the car and then took off. His hands kept roaming my body as I drove and fought the urge to throw up. His lips attacked my neck and his breath stank of alcohol.

When we got to the house, I had already set up the circle and candle. Andrew was there, watching, waiting, with the knife and lighter. I nodded at him and he light the candle.

"Ah, a little candle light, eh? Who's the guy? We havin' a threesome? That's cool with me, babe!" The guy said. I rolled my eyes.

"But first," I said, grabbing the knife and handing it to him. I added a layer of lust to my voice, trailing my fingers up his arm. "I need you to make a little cut right here." I pointed to a major vein in his arm.

"Ah, so your one of those, eh? Sokay, babe, I'm cool with it." The guy said, grabbing the knife. In his drunken stupor, he cut it deeper than he meant but I was quite pleased with this. Guiding the blood to fall on the candle, it sucked it up, just as it had last time. Within minutes, the human was drained and the black portal to the other world was opened. It stayed for a few minutes and I figured that Damon and the others weren't going to show. However, just before it disappeared, a leg stepped out. Then the human boy traveling with Damon stepped out.

I caught him before he hit the ground. He looked horrible.

He reeked of blood, which he was covered in as well. His clothes were torn and he looked half dazed. I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk a few minutes. I looked back at the portal. Where were Damon and Elena?

"They aren't coming. They're still looking for Stefan." Matt rasped out, sounding horrible. I helped him inside as the portal closed itself. Andrew started taking care of the boy's body.

"Here." I said, laying Matt down and getting a glass of water. I helped him drink it, before laying him down. He sighed as he rested. I'd get him to explain everything later, I though, right now, let's let him sleep.

**Giuseppe's P.O.V (cause I'm still evil)**

As I closed my eyes, I suddenly heard someone start walking, soon followed by another set of footsteps. I peaked out of the corner of my eye and I saw Elena seeking through the forest. I didn't see Damon anywhere. Where were those two headed?

I changed myself into a raven, following from far above. I saw Damon lay down in a clearing. Elena followed, lying down on his chest. They talked for a while and I was just about to leave when Elena kissed him. I froze. Didn't Damon say she was Stefan's? As things got a little heated up, I flew away, not really wanting to see the big finish.

As I changed back into a human, I growled. _Damon_. He just positively hates Stefan, doesn't he? Enough so that he'd hurt Elena. But for her to just fall for his moves, to believe he'd offer her anything but pain when he left her, I took her as a smarter girl than that. I shook my head, furious at Damon. To think I actually believed that he might have gained a conscious after five-hundred years.

I shook my head, sitting down next to a tree; the dog passed-out about ten feet from me. His leg started scratching the air as he growled in his sleep. I looked at him disgusted. Apparently, if Damon's gained anything, it's patience. If I had been traveling with this dog I would have killed him by now. He is utterly stupid and revolting. Plus he smells like a wet dog. Quite horrid.

I thought about what had happened between Elena and Damon. If she is, indeed Stefan's, then she is cheating on him. She initiated the kiss, she followed Damon. So….should I tell Stefan? It would surely crush him, but do I want my son to live and love a girl who loves another?

I sighed. It's like Katherine all over again.

**Damon's P.O.V (And now what you've been waiting for soooooo patiently)**

"I love you, Damon." Elena breathed out quietly, staring into my eyes. I instantly covered my mouth with mine, which she returned. I could believe that- she actually- but-

I pulled away, an uncommon smile on my face but I didn't think I could've hid it if I'd tried.

"And I love you, Elena." I whispered, my lips brushing against her's.

So what does this mean? I thought, as she rested her head on my chest, tired from the earlier events. I felt a smirk form on my features as I looked at the top of her head as her breathing slowed. She's so beautiful, so perfect.

But what does it _mean_? I reminded myself, before I my mind went on about Elena.

She said she loved me, but….she loves Stefan too. I can't really expect her to leave him, can I? But after tonight……..maybe I can. I thought about my earlier thoughts. Surely if she does choose Stefan, I might just disappear into the night until the darkness I was part of came to claim me, broken heart and all. I know that there was no future for me, not without Elena.

Though……I'd never tell her that. It'd kill her. I shook my head. No, this is not the time to think about these things. I wrapped my arms around Elena, nuzzling her neck and leaving little butterfly kisses. I felt more than heard her giggle before revealing more of her neck to me, which I quickly showered in kisses as well.

"Damon……." She sighed out. I smiled.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm confused." She said, raising her head and looking at me. I gave her a small crooked grin while mentally hitting myself in the head. I should have seen it coming really.

"I realize this but I can't exactly help with that." I said.

"Why?" she said, cocking her head to the side and sounded confused. I rolled my eyes, leaning closer to her. And here I thought she was smarter than this.

"Would you really like to know why?"

"Yes."

"I can't because I'm not exactly an unbiased party. I tried to help, but you wouldn't let me leave, would you?" I said quietly, daring her with my eyes to disagree.

"I know." She said, looking up. I started kissing her neck again, feeling her shudder against me. So tempting, so flawless.

"Then why did you ask?" I whispered, seeing the goose bumps appear on her skin.

"I wanted to know what you'd say."

"Why?" I said, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes before kissing my nose. I gave her an odd look before she rolled her eyes again and pecked me on the lips.

She should have known better really.

I kissed her hard, tongues dancing. As we pulled away, she was panting while I smirked at her. "So, why was that again?" I reminded, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Because, I like hearing what you have to say." She said, looking away from me. I gently placed my fingers on her chin, making her look at me.

Then I quirked a smile. I've been smiling a lot lately, I vaguely noticed but not really caring.

"Really now?" I said. She nodded. "Alright then, I'll see what I can do." I said. She stiffened, looking at me strangely.

"Are you seriously offering to…."she seemed shocked.

"I'll be as unbiased as I can manage." I said, giving her a two-second grin. I was just setting myself up for pain, wasn't I? Maybe I really _was_ a masochist. Then again, maybe I just wanted for her to trust me. Maybe I just wanted her to know she can tell me anything.

I think I'll go with the latter, seeing how mental instability right now is not acceptable.

"Uh…….." Elena said, sounding confused, unsure, but yet still quite cute. I really through her for a loop I suppose.

"I'm serious, Elena." I whispered, running my fingers up and down her back softly.

"It's……it's just so hard!" And then with that, she started crying. I wanted to smack myself in the head, I shouldn't have even said anything, idiot!

I wrapped my arms around her, deciding it'd be better just to keep my mouth shut as she cried. Man I really hated this. She's cred more on this little 'trip' than I've ever seen her cry while around Stefan. I sighed, I guess I should just bow out now.

"I'm so-rry D-Damon!" she choked up, holding in the sobs. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it."

"I-I ha-ve perfect t-timing." She said sarcastically, hiccupping. I smirked.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I'm so-rry!" she complained.

"And I said don't worry about it."

She hit me on the head and I looked her in the eye. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For being……" she thought for a minute. Then, "For being stupido!"

I chuckled. "Is that all you know in Italian? Stupido, seriously?" That earned me another playful hit on the head.

"Shut up." She pouted, lying on my chest and closing her eyes. I rolled my eyes, enjoying messing with her.

"Chiudere su."

"What?" she said, looking back at me.

"Chiudere su, it means 'shut up' in Italian."

"Oh, well then, Chi-you-dairy sew!"

That got it. I busted out laughing, I just couldn't hold it in. She started giggling too.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, Damon." She chided, still giggling. I smiled.

"True, but you succhiare at Italiano."

"Suc-chiary?

"Succhiare."

"What's that mean?"

"Suck."

She hit me again.

"Would you quit that!?"

She giggled. "No, it's fun!"

I growled playfully as she went to hit me again and snapped at her, purposely missing. She grinned at that and growled herself.

"What was that?" I said.

"My growl."

"Sounds more like a purr."

"It's my growl!"

I kissed her neck, running my fangs across it but not biting. I made my way up to her ear, where she started 'growling' again.

"That, Princess, is a purr, not a growl." I whispered, nipping her earlobe.

"No, it's m-"

"Damon! Elena!" A voice yelled, but they sounded far away.

Instantly, we both tensed at the voice. Elena looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jarrett." She whispered.

I nodded and she got up quickly, trying to get dressed. I smirked as I saw her run around, not really worrying like she was. Once she had her pants on, her looked over at me, watching her get dressed. She rolled her eyes.

"L'idiot, est habillé !" I was shocked.

"You speak French?"

"I did go to France for a summer; you learn some stuff, so I'm assuming you know what that meant?"

"Yes, but why do you know how to tell someone to get dressed in French?"

"Quite being nasty, I learned that in order to tell Aunt Judith to get dressed in the dressing room so we could leave. Now get dressed!" I smirked but got up and slipped my pants on. We both finished getting dressed just as they called again.

"Elena! Salvatore! Where are you?"

"Did he just call you Elena Salvatore?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not exactly."

"Too bad." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. Just then, a raven flew down, changing in the clearing.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"There you two are, the dogs been calling for you. He thought you had disappeared." Giuseppe said, studying both me and Damon intently. I was suddenly hyper aware of Damon's arms around me and the fact that Damon had told him I was Stefan's. Oh, _merde, _this isn't good.

"Well as you can see, we haven't disappeared. We're still quite visible." Damon stated, waving a hand back a forth, mockingly. "But," Damon added, flashing Giuseppe a two-second smile. "Don't tell me you were worried about me."

Giuseppe glared at Damon and I was surprised Damon didn't burst into flames or melt of something; it was so harsh and cold. But, in looking up at Damon, I saw that apparently he was smirking mockingly, as if Giuseppe was nothing more than a fly he was about to crush so it didn't matter what he thought. At seeing this, I found myself thinking…….

This family has issues.

"El-, oh, there you guys are! Where were you?" Jarrett said, looking at me.

"Here, obviously." Damon said, rolled his eyes. Jarrett glared at him.

"I mea-"

"Damon went hunting and I didn't know where he was going so I followed him." I explained quickly, wanting the stupid glare-downs to end. Man, I was tired.

"Oh….okay." Jarrett said slowly. "Uh, Elena, you look tired, you should get some sleep." He said.

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, I'm quite exhausted, so goodnight." I said, and I started walking back to where we had originally been. However, I tripped over a branch. Almost instantly, I was in a pair of strong arms. I looked up at Damon, who was shaking his head.

"Persona impacciata."

"What?" I said quietly, eyes slowly closing as Damon started walking with me still in his arms.

"Klutz." He said and I sighed, not really feeling like fighting about how Italian was annoying when you didn't understand it. So, I wrapped my arms around Damon neck as he carried my bridal style through the forest. I laid my head on his shoulder, and slowly, I eased into sleep.

**People just can't get the privacy they used to, can they? **

**Italian**

**Chiudere su - Shut up**

**succhiare - suck**

**Persona impacciata - (I doubt this but the translator said this was what it was) Klutz**

**French **

**L'idiot, est habillé ! - Idiot, get dressed! **

**merde - crap**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, this is for BookLoverEmma, who just had 2 teeth pulled, which is 4 teeth in 2 weeks. I'm not a dentist, and I've never had my teeth pulled (other than baby teeth, but they're SUPPOSE to come out) so yeah, that's painful, right? I wouldn't know. My bros would though! Muahaha, so yeah, anyway, I hope you're not in too much pain Emma! : )**

**Also, I think all of you would like to thank vamplover7223, because she's accidentally given me an awesome idea to make this story longer, though she has no idea that she's done it, therefore doesn't know what it is. I was just reading her review, about to reply and the idea came to me. Maybe it was the random fact about operas…….. Anyways, THANK HER! *growls and Damon pops up out of nowhere* "That is not a growl, that is a purr" *me* OMG It's Damon! *Damon poofs away* Noooo, Damon, come back to me! You BELONG with me, not Elena! Damon! *I sob in the corner***

**Okay, I'm back from my corner and Damon is NOT back. Sad. **

**Alright, sorry for the later update. My bedroom suit came in, (I remodeled my room) so yes, I had to concentrate on that, and then there's a few……..familial issues…..I'm not going to get into that. So, anyways, sorry, and, if you want, please pray for my family. It'd be much appreciated.**

**Alright, enough sadness, I'm not particular of sadness. **

**Also, to let you guys know, which I'm sure you kinda picked up on, fanfiction's not being stupid anymore and I can answer reviews, so yeah, just clearing that up.**

**So, here's the update!**

**Elena's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I noticed the sky was moving. Then I noticed that I was in someone's arms. I looked up and nearly threw up.

Giuseppe was carrying me.

"Good morning." He said, his gaze flashing down to me before returning his gaze in front of him. I looked ahead of us and noticed we were on a very narrow path on a mountain.

"Where's D-are we?" I said, trying to keep from saying 'where's Damon'. I'm sure that wouldn't have gone over well, what with him already confused about me and Damon's relationship. But not nearly as much I am was.

"On a mountain." He answered. I resisted rolling my eyes. That was a very Damon-like answer.

"You can put me down now, Giuseppe." I said.

"The path's rather narrow, you might fall." Giuseppe said, his eyes catching the light of the morning sun and looking as if they'd caught fire. His hair did the same.

"I'll manage." I said quit snippily, wiggling in his arms. Finally, he sighed and set me down. "Where's Damon, and Jarrett?" I asked, looking around.

"Damon flew ahead to make sure this was the place and Jarrett's………somewhere, like it matters." He muttered the last part. He looked at me. "We need to hurry, I'm sure Damon's waiting for us." Giuseppe motioned for me to continue walking and I started walking.

Why was Giuseppe carrying me? Where's Damon? He wouldn't have left me…….would he? Not after last night......right? And where'd Jarrett go? He seems like the last person to want to leave me somewhere.

I felt the common feeling of worry settle over me. I hope Damon was alright. He should have woken me, told me where he was going. Especially after yesterday……..

Suddenly I felt something on my butt. I stiffened and blushed, looking behind me at Giuseppe who looked at me oddly. "What?" He said irritated that I had stopped. I looked at him quizzically before I started walking again. I must have imagined it, his father wouldn't……..would he? I hide my shudder. Gosh, I _hope_ he wouldn't, cause that's just seriously sick.

As we turned around the corner, we ended up in a cave. I froze.

"Uh, where do we go now?"

"I assume we go in the cave." Giuseppe said.

"But, shouldn't we wait for Damon?"

"He's probably already in there, no one really knows with that boy."

"Should we really just waltz right the enemy's prison?"

"Do you have a better idea? Beside, Damon's most likely already in there, you want him to be all alone?" Okay, he's trying to push my buttons, I thought, he's trying to get me in the cave.

And it's working.

Sighing, I slowly stepped in, Giuseppe behind me as walked in. I felt my hand shaking, something didn't feel right. This just didn't feel right at all. It just-

"Elena?" I heard a voice say and I looked forward, seeing Jarrett sitting on the floor.

"Jarrett." I breathed out, running over to him. "Are you alright, what's wrong?" I said, stepping closer. I reached out my hand to him and instantly my hand met cold steel.

He was in a cell.

"J-Jarrett." I said again, but he was glaring at something behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Giuseppe, who was glaring at him.

Then I saw it. It had only been for a moment, but I definitely saw it.

A flame had danced across Giuseppe's eyes. This Giuseppe might have never been Giuseppe after all. I held in my gasp.

Shinichi.

Thinking fast, I looked around behind me, trying to keep my eyes from landing on Giuseppe.

"I don't see anything, Jarrett, what are you looking at?" I said, playing dumb.

"You need to get out of here, Elena." Jarrett said through clenched teeth. I turned back to him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out."

"No, Elena, leave, forget about me, and don't trust anyone. Get out of here." Jarrett grounded out, eyes not leaving Giuseppe.

"I'm not leaving you Jarrett, and where's Damon? Was he with you?"

"He left a long time ago. Before we even left camp. When I woke up, he was already gone."

I stiffened. Where was Damon? Where had he gone?

"Please Elena, just leave. I'm sure wherever he is; he'd want you to leave." What is with people, trying to use Damon to get me to do things! Honestly, I don't do everything just because of Damon!

"I bet he's probably farther in. We should check it out, Elena." Giuseppe said. Jarrett leaned in to me as Giuseppe grabbed my arm.

"Run." He whispered, sliding something into my hand, as I was pulled into the darkness, away from Jarrett.

"Giuseppe! Let me go!" I said, putting whatever Jarrett had given me in my pocket. I'd check it out later.

"Don't you want to find Damon?"

"Let. Me. Go. Shinichi." Well, so much for keeping it a secret.

Giuseppe looked confused. "Who?"

"Leave me the heck alone, and let me go!" I yelled, struggling with all my might. His grip tightened and then a shadow moved.

"Hello, _Elena_." A voice said, that was obviously female. I felt something hard on the back of my head and then I was swimming in the blackness.

When I awoke, the first thing I was aware of was voices.

"We've gotten so many prisoners lately, haven't we? They'll be such fun too, much more fun than that sad excuse for a vampire you brought last time." I groaned.

"Oh look, the maiden awakes." A male said. The voice was familiar.

"Oh yeah, the stinky, annoying _maiden_ awakes." The girl said, reminding me of Caroline.

"Misao, no need for anger." The male said I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly. It took a minute but when my eyes focused I saw Shinichi with his arms around Misao's waist, kissing her neck as she leaned against him. I tried to hide my disgust.

"Welcome," Shinichi said, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. "To the Shi no Shi."

I glared at him. "Where's Damon?" I growled out. "And Stefan." I added.

Misao cocked her head to the side. "Shouldn't you be asking about the sad vampire first? Stephen?"

"Stefan." I grounded out.

She waved me off. "Seems like you would have, since that's who your looking for and we know where he is, but instead you ask for Damon. Why's that?" I wanted to break her neck right about now. She leaned in closer to the bars, lowering her voice. "You love Damon more, don't you?" I sprang from where I was, gripping the bars and trying with all my strength to break them.

"_Where are they?!_" I yelled. She smirked, pulling away.

"In their cells, stupid. Like you. Let's go Shinichi, she's not as fun anymore." Then Misao started walking down the hall. Shinichi looked at me with a crooked grin on his face. He bowed slightly to me.

"Milady." He said, before follow Misao. I wanted to kill him too. He'd hurt Damon and stolen his memories, stupid kitsune.

"Stefan! Damon!" I yelled into the darkness, not getting an answer. I slide down the bars, feeling the tears come but holding them back. I remembered Damon's arms around me last night and I concentrate on the memory, thinking only of how safe I had felt in his arms. I sighed, feeling the urge to cry leave me.

Now, how do I get out of here?

I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and these stupid bars. What am I going to do?

**Damon's P.O.V**

I awoke to cold stone on the side of my face. Sitting up immediately, I scanned the area, seeing nothing but black. Where the heck was I? Where was Elena? Father, the dog? Where was _I_?

I reached out into air, feeling cold hard steel. I was in a prison? What?

Something groaned behind me and I turned around quickly.

I stayed silent, listening for anything. I heard the sound of someone breathing very weakly. Feeling like an idiot, I silently got up and moved closer to the sound. After three steps, I met the other side of the cell. I peered through the bars, searching for the owner but they didn't move, the only noise I heard was the soft breathing. I sighed, guess I'll have to _ask_.

"Who's there?" I stated, putting anger in the statement. The breather stopped breathing for a moment and I heard something shift.

"Hello?" An extremely gruff, weak voice said. But I knew that voice. I'd grown up with that annoying voice. This time, it was I who stopped breathing.

"Stefan," I whispered. It wasn't a question. Whose cruel humor was it to put me in a cell by Stefan? I rolled my eyes at the thought. Shinichi's, of course. They must have kidnapped me.

Elena.

Where was she?

"Damon?" I heard Stefan ask, his voice a little stronger than how it had been minutes ago.

"Yes, little brother. It is I." I said, rolling my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see it. There was some shuffling as he moved closer to my voice.

He looked horrible. His fangs were completely extended, to hungry to be able to forcefully retract them, there was dirt all over him, as well as a few dried tear trails and a few sratches on his arms. His usually annoyingly sad eyes met mine and I froze, like someone had just thrown cold water me on.

I closed my eyes, not able to look in his eyes. They were so……..dead. It hurt to look at them. To look at what I had caused them to be. I looked down.

"Damon," he breathed out, the anger I had been expecting not coming. My gaze flashed to his before I turned around leaning my back against the cell, sighing and looking down, ashamed.

"I'm….I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out quietly, closing my eyes and trying to not cry. I don't cry. No, not in front of Stefan, I just don't do this. No, dang it, snap out of it! Elena must have turned me into a softie. Great just _great_.

"Damon." Stefan said again, sounding a little more like himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you. Guess that didn't work to well."

"Trying to save…..me?"

"Of course." I stated it like the most obvious thing.

"Where's Elena?" I froze.

"I…….I don't know." I said quietly, making him stiffened.

"What!? You don't know where she is! How could you do that!? What if she's hurt! You idiot! I thought for sure, if _anyone_ would be able to protect her it'd be you, but then again, you've let me down time and time again, why not now?" Stefan ranted, sounded so much like the old Stefan. So, the anger comes now.

I sighed. "I know. I've let you down, I'm sorry. And now I have no clue where Elena is, or what's happening to her. I…I'm sorry………..Stefan." I choked out, biting my tongue. Idiot, just shut up!

"Damon?"

"What?" I hissed out, not looking at him. I felt the wet tears leaked down my face and I tried to keep my shoulders from shaking. I closed my eyes, keeping my breathing even and resisting the urge to wipe the tears away. That would make him notice. Just be still, he's starving there's no way he can stay awake for long.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon?"

"What are you talking about, idiot!" I growled out.

"I was refering to the fact that you sound very un-Damon-like."

"Now's not the time to mess around We need to figure out where Elena is!"

"Well? Any ideas?" he said sarcastically, snapping at me. I sighed.

"No."

"Well when you get one, please inform me." Stefan sounded bitter, an after-effect of the hunger I'm sure, but I was certain that my betrayal had something to do with it. I'm so stupid.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Nothing! There was nothing I could use, nothing to do, no one around here, Nothing! Nada. Where are they?!

Alright Elena, think. What can you do? What do you have? I emptied my pockets, laying the contents on the ground. My hand came into contact with whatever Jarrett had given me. I brought it closer to me face, inspecting it. I gasp when I figured out what it was.

The key!

_*flashback*_

"_Hey guys! We found something! I think it's the key piece!" Jarrett yelled, waving to where we were. I shot daggers at him and he cringed. Here I was, about to admit to Damon that I loved him, and this stupid __dog__ just __had__ to interrupt!_

"_Stupid dog." I muttered under my breath, releasing Damon from my death hold and standing up. I heard Damon chuckle under his breath._

_We walked over and Jarrett held up a shiny piece of metal. "Let's see the other piece." He said to Damon, who pulled out the other piece slowly, watching Jarrett cautiously as he put the two pieces together._

_A perfect fit._

"_Guess we're one step closer to Stefan." Damon stated. _

"_Yeah. Soon." I said, hardly believing it. We're almost there. About to save Stefan. Almost time for me to make my decision._

_Am I ready for that?_

"_Well let's go, what are you waiting for?!" Giuseppe said. I nodded and Giuseppe took the lead, Damon right behind him. I looked at Jarrett who smiled and eased the key into his pocket. I smiled back, for once not uneasy with his toothy grin, and we went to catch up with the two vampires._

_*end flashback*_

Okay, I have the key. So……what do I do with it? I wonder…….

I got up and felt the cell walls, looking for the door. When I found it, I reach my hand through the bars. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the key it, surprised when it fit. Slowly, I turned the key.

A click echoed in the silence.

I smiled to myself. Now to find Damon and Stefan.

**Alright, so, what do you think of the twist? I suppose you're probably wondering what idea vamplover7223's review gave me. Well, originally, the kitsune twins weren't going to be in here much, but that didn't seem right. What idiot would let people come in their prison, save a prisoner and not notice? So, I added the idea about Giuseppe being controled and voila, perfect twist. :) **

**Also, just for the sake that I love irony, anyone notice who much Giuseppe and Damon are alike? I mean, they both get controlled, they're both cold (on the outside, we don't know what Giuseppe's like on the inside, though I still think he's cold :) and a lot of other things. Just thought I'd point that out. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Elena's P.O.V**

Alright, saving Damon and Stefan? Yeah, that was easier said than done.

Quickly, I learned that I couldn't just start yelling 'Damon, Stefan' because that would let Misao and Shinichi know I was out. So, here I was, crawling in the darkness pausing every few minutes and listening for the sound of someone breathing or any sign that I was near someone.

This was horrible.

I tried to trace my way back to Jarrett's cell, but soon figured out that I wasn't going in the right direction. Fate was just out to get me I suppose.

I tried to be as silent as possible as I crawled, aware of every little sound around me. Finally, I thought I heard voices and I froze, listened hard.

"You never change do you!? You just can't let me have anything can you?!" A gruff male voice said. It sounded slightly familiar.

"Let _you_ have anything? You've had father's acceptance, Katherine's _always_ loved you better, mother _died_ to bring you into this world, and now Elena loves you more! Now tell me, what have _I_ denied you from getting?" Another angry voice shouted and I recognized it immediately. Damon. So the other must be……..

"You never _wanted_ father's acceptance or you would have done something to get it, not push it away! I had no control over mother dieing, so don't you _dare_ blame me! And If Katherine and Elena love me so much more, why can't they leave you _alone_? Want to answer that?" _Stefan……_

"Only because you're a pathetic excuse for _anything_ and are too _boring_ to do something wild every once in a while! How have you lived these centuries as you have, because I would have _certainly_ killed myself were I as boring as you! They come to me for one stupid night and then return to you! And you take them back! Every _single_ time, when they come crawling back to you, you still hold them, still accept them! _Why!?_"

"Would you rather I turn her away? Hurt her?"

"_Yes!_ By all means, make her _hate_ you! Then I might actually get a freaking _shot_! You _always_ meet the girl and _she always falls for you first_! Do you realize what that's like _at all?!_"

"Do you realize what its right to think someone loves you and then figure out that they love another _too!_? Sometimes I think you don't! If you did, you wouldn't cause that pain every time I fall in love!"

"Don't." Damon's voice put chills on my arms and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was full of anger but barely came over a whisper. "Do _not_ tell me what that pain is like. I know _exactly_ what it's like. And it's happened to me, three times. I've already lost two; I'm not losing Elena too."

"Three?" Stefan was puzzled, as was I. I stayed as still as possible, listening to their rage-filled argument.

"Elena, Katherine, and mother." Damon said, there was a shuffling sound, like he had turned or moved.

"Mother? Damon, mother died because it was her ti-"

"_Would you just shut up, Stefan!?_" Damon yelled, the sound echoing through the tunnels. I slowly stood, inching towards them as quietly as possible. Soon my hand came in contact with steel and I could hear two people breathing, though I couldn't see the owners.

Just as I was going to say something, to alert them of my presence, I heard it. It was so quiet, it would have been almost impossible to hear, but I heard it. And I knew who it was.

Damon. Damon was crying.

Just then, I decided now would be the best time to let them know I was here.

"Damon? Stefan?"

I heard the two cease breathing for a moment before I heard Stefan's voice. "Elena?"

I smiled at the uncertainty in his voice as I edged around the cell, trying to a find a door. "Stefan, I'm glad you're okay." I said, finally finding the door. I eased the key into it, turning it. As the click echoed through the walls, another sound did as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't little _Elena_." I froze. Misao.

I felt two arms grab me from behind, just as a bunch of torches lit up, illuminating the room.

Misao was in front of my, smiling evilly.

"Hello, angel girl. Long time no see." I struggled with my restrainer, though it seemed useless. Stefan looked at me from a cell down. But, if it wasn't his cell……I looked and saw Damon looking at me horrified and I looked at the lock.

The key was gone.

What-

I was drawn from my thoughts quite rudely as I felt Misao's hand make contact with the side of my face.

Damon let out a growl and Stefan looked at Misao murderously. She smiled sweetly. "Now that I have your attention, I have to say, I'm quite impressed you and your friends made it here, though it was all for nothing. Now you're _all_ going to die here, instead of just the pathetic vampire."

I struggled harder at her last comment. "Don't talk about Stefan like that." I growled out.

"I'd stop your struggling, it is quite useless, Princess." A voice whispered in my arm and I froze for a minute. Shinichi.

"What I'm interested in," Misao started, coming within inches of my face. "Is, how did you get out of your cell?" Reflexively, my eye flashed to the lock, not seeing a trace of the key. Misao's eyes followed mine, not seeing anything. "What? Fox got your tongue?" She sneered.

The silence that had issued was broken by the sound of a soft thump, followed immediately by Misao's shrill scream. "My tail! My tail! My tail! My tail!" She screamed, running around in circles. All that was left of her tail was a bloody stump. But who had-

Shinichi let go of me, running to his sister aide. Lucky for him too, as someone behind him snapped a pair of clippers, cutting off the tip of his tail instead of all of it. He yelled in pain, turning around quickly, holding his tail closer to him.

He was met with the smiling face of none other than Gina. "Hello, Shinichi." She said calmly, leaning against the clippers. He growled, springing for her. Instantly, the door to Damon's cell flashed open as he met Shinichi mid spring, snarling and fangs bared. Shinichi paled just before Damon's fist came in contact with his face. Misao screamed for her brother, running towards Damon.

As she ran, a dark silhouette swung a bat, hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over and another blow was dealt to her head and she went down with a thump, unconscious.

I returned my attention to Damon, who was currently on top of Shinichi chest and punching the life out of Shinichi face, which was already very bloody. Something told me that not all of that anger was at Shinichi.

"Damon, that's enough." Gina said, catching his arm before it landed another punch. Damon glared at her before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he got up off of Shinichi, brushing off the dust, though he had Shinichi's blood all over him. Then he tossed something in my direction and I fumbled with it, before looking at what it was.

The key.

"But ho-"

"I heard them coming and heard you unlocking the door. When they grabbed you, I grabbed the key." He stated and I nodded, moving over to Stefan cell. I quickly unlocked it before running into the cell and hugging Stefan.

"_Stefan_!" I breathed, smiling, his familiar scent enveloping me. He gingerly hugged me back, though the action seemed to pain him. "Oh right." I said, before moving my hair from my neck. He shook his head and I glared at him and pressed his face into my neck. Distantly, I heard Gina, Damon and someone else talking but at the moment my only worry was getting Stefan better.

I felt his teeth graze my neck before he finally bit down. I lost myself in the rush, closing my eyes and sighing. This is how it should be. With Stefan. Stefan…..Stefan…._Stefan_…….

_Damon_……….

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as Elena ran into Stefan's arms, hugging him. I turned away as he bit her, not able to watch anymore. Elena…….I thought….._no_. I shook my head, turning my attention to Gina.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Matt here told me how you guys might need some help, so here we are. It was simple enough to find you, your presence isn't one easily hidden."

"That it is not." I said, flashing her a grin. Then I turned to the guy. "Guess you were of some use after all, Mutt. I thought for sure you were dead."

"Yeah well, so did I." he said, before chuckling a little, I rolled my eyes but allowed a little snicker at it. Anything to not pay attention to the little scene happening behind me.

"Well, I figured you be able to take care of Elena, which I see you did to an extent. I mean she's not dead. So…..I guess I should thank you, Damon." Matt said.

"I would have protected her anyways; you don't need to thank me, Mutt."

Matt eyebrow twitched as he attempted to not glare at me. "Could you not call me Mutt? I know you know my name."

"And what would make you think that?" I said. He threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Man, I try to be civil and all you do is throw it back in my face! Why can't you be more like Stefan?" I growled.

"I'm _nothing_ like Stefan, and I don't plan on becoming anything like him any time soon." Matt looked at me, shock and a little fear evident on his face but he was trying to hide it.

"Are you ready to go?" A voice said from behind me and I turned around, glaring at Stefan.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Gina answered.

"Matt!" Elena yelled upon recognizing him. She ran from her spot by Stefan to the blond, hugging him hard. He hugged her back, smiling a little. "I thought you were dead Matt, oh, I'm so happy you're alright." She rambled, not letting go. Stefan was lost.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"A lot, actually." I said, before grabbing a torch and starting down the hallway. Gina followed behind me silent and Matt, Elena, and Stefan took up the rear as Elena briefed the two up on everything they'd missed. Suddenly, Elena stopped.

"Jarrett! We have to find Jarrett." She said and I could feel her gaze on my back. I didn't say anything, just kept walking and I heard them do the same. Soon though, they were far behind.

"Damon." Gina said, placing a hand on my arm. My gaze flashed on hers before returning in front of me. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "Damon, I know you're mad right now, but still, it was a good thing you did. Saving your brother."

"Was it?" I asked angrily, sarcastically.

"Yes, Damon, it was. Are you going to stay with me and Andrew for a while when we get back? You and him always seem to get along." He asked, changing the subject once she noticed that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not exactly in the best of moods and I don't want to be there when I'm like I am."

"But it's at least another two days before we get back. How do you know you won't be in a better mood by them?"

"Because I'll have to spend those two days with the objects of my anger." I said, and she caught on that that was the end of it. She sighed and we kept walking. Soon, Elena and the others caught up and I heard the end of her explanation.

"So then, we met Stefan's father, Giuseppe and he started helping us. When we found the next half, we hiked here and camped at the bottom of the mountain."

I thought about this whole trip. Everything that I had told her, that she had said. All the caresses, the touches, and then there was that night. The one night that I could honestly say Elena was _mine_. I should have known that this would be the end result. Everyone loves Stefan more, don't they? Always…….always……._always_……..

"Damon? Elena?" I heard a voice say and I opened my eyes, seeing the dog on the floor.

"Jarrett! There you are!" Elena said, running ahead and unlocking his cell. He sprang out, smiling.

"Thank you, Elena!" He said, hugging her. She casually pushed him away.

"Jarrett this is Matt and this is Stefan. Stefan, Matt, Jarrett." She introduced them. He looked from Matt to Stefan and then to Elena. He sighed before looking down. Then his eyes flashed to mine.

"Alright, I give up. You don't have to try to kill me anymore Damon." He said. Everyone looked at me confused but I nodded to him, completely understanding what he meant. He wasn't going to go after Elena anymore, there were too many of us, and he could never stand a chance against Matt, Stefan, or me.

Without another word, me and Gina started walking again, this time with Matt explaining to Jarrett what had happened and with Stefan and Elena whispering to themselves.

I closed my eyes, fighting the feeling in my chest. I was used to this, the pain. The feeling like some part of you was being slowly ripped from your chest. Yes, I knew this feeling, I knew it well. I needed to keep it under control. Until I could get away. Two days……

Two days. I could last that long….

Hopefully…………..

**Alright, since that last update was so late, I'm doing a double update, so I hope you love me forever and ever. :) Poor poor **_**poor **_**Damon. Elena's really just so heartless is she not? And where the heck is Giuseppe!? Well………you'll just have to wait for the next update to figure out, so review my minions, review! :) Muahaha!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Damon's P.O.V**

Make it two days? What the heck was I thinking? It's been five minutes and I'm ready to kill Stefan.

As soon as we had gotten to the bottom of that dang mountain, Jarrett had taken off, saying he wasn't of any use anymore. That was about the only good thing that had happened since punching Shinichi's lights out. That had _definitely_ been good. Good and fun.

Gina and Matt had came on a horse of there own. Apparently they were 'friends' now so they had simply borrowed one horse in their rush, though I'm sure if Gina was involved, 'borrowed' is a loose term for 'stole'.

Anyways, Stefan was riding with Elena –like I hadn't saw that one coming- and I opted to fly, giving Matt my horse and taking off as a crow. I didn't want to be anywhere near the newly reunited couple anyway.

As I took off, I felt Elena's stare on my back, but I didn't spare her a glance. She's with the mighty Stefan, she'll be fine.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I watched as Damon took off, feeling a little guilty. I was sure that I was the reason he was flying but what did he expect me to do? Leave Stefan?

Yes, that's exactly what he wanted. But I couldn't…….

Could I?

I shook my head as we started riding, Gina in the lead. Stefan's arms were wrapped around me, and I couldn't help but think of when Damon's arms had been wrapped around me in a similar fashion. Was that really only three days ago? It feels like a lifetime ago.

"Elena, are you okay? You seem a little spaced out there." Matt commented. I shook my head slightly, smiling at him. I still couldn't believe he was alive. I was so happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Stefan whispered in my ear and by reflex, my eyes flashed to the crow above Gina. His eyes followed my gaze and then turned back to me, wrapping his arms more securely around me. "Elena….." he sighed out, but he didn't say anything else. He kissed my shoulder and I thought about Damon again. He inhaled my scent and again, I thought of Damon. Why couldn't he just get out of my head? Stefan was here with me, holding me, and all I could think about is the person who got us all in this mess!

We traveled all day, with Matt and Gina talking casually, Stefan was obviously wore out, -he really needed to hunt- and I was trying to keep my thought from returning to Damon, but everything little thing reminded me of him, most of all Stefan. Stefan was so much like Damon, yet completely and totally different. I was so confused, I almost burst into tears.

"We'll make camp here." Gina said, just as the sun started to set. We all tied the horses where they could get something to eat and drink and I sat down sat to a tree, leaning heavily against it. I was emotionally drained. "Damon?" Gina called and then the crow transformed and I saw Damon standing the in the middle of the small clearing, his soft, black, long, stri -enough Elena, I reminded myself- hair catching the fading light and casting rainbows all around. Needless to say, he took away my breath, he was just that amazing.

"I'm going hunting." Damon told her and she nodded. His eyes flashed to me for a second but he looked away so fast I wasn't sure if I had imagined it. I was suddenly aware of Stefan watching both of us intently so I tried to stop my gaping at his brother.

I closed my eyes as I heard a flurry of wings. Something started tickling my nose and I opened my eyes to see a single black feather floating in my face. I grabbed it, careful to not ruin. I moved it every way, captivated of the rainbows that bounced off the shiny surface. Then, just as the last of the sun's rays made it over the horizon and I looked up to see Stefan watching me, an odd expression on his face. I quickly threw the feather away, watching as it floating down slowly to Earth.

"I'm going hunting too." Stefan whispered, pecking me on the lips. I leaned up, making our lips stay connected for as long as possible. Stefan, Stefan, this is who you really love, Stefan.

But I love Damon too, I argued with myself as I smiled softly at Stefan, who was disappearing into the forest. He smiled a little too but it was kind of sad. Wonder what's up with him……

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest, easily capturing some species of deer or I'd like to believe that's what it was, but it was a little bigger and…..well wilder. It had pointed teeth!

I drained it, not able to with hold off the hunger. As I started hunting for something else, I couldn't help but think of Elena.

She been distracted ever sense we starting riding today. And then, the way she had been staring at Damon this afternoon, and the feather……… something has happened between them. I know I didn't imagine the way his eyes had flashed to her. I just wished Elena would tell me, though……..I probably don't want to know. No, I definitely _don't_ want to know, but I still wish I did.

_Elena……_…..

**Damon's P.O.V**

As I transformed back into a vampire, I glared at nothing in particular as I walked into town.

_Elena……………Elena……………Elena…………_Her name kept echoing in my head. Why the heck did she have to be so dang tempting? So……so perfect? So beautiful, so amazing, so wonderful, so- _stop_, stupid mind.

I am _positive_ that I am now a masochist. One-hundred percent positive. No doubt. There's just no other explanation why I would keep thinking about her, just no other reason.

_Elena_………

I closed my eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. Now was not the time to think of these things, I needed to hunt.

I placed an arrogant smirk on my face, walking into town scanning for any potential prey. If there's one thing I'm grateful for, it's my ability to act completely different than how I'm feeling and to hide it completely from……._almost_ everyone.

Except Elena.

_Dang it_! Quit thinking about her! She's happy with _Stefan_!

Stefan……that name filled me with extreme hate yet I loved him. My competition, my brother. Which one should I acknowledge him as?

There! I spotted her. She was maybe about eighteen, with red hair and a fiery aura. I smirked, watching her eyes scan behind her. She met me gaze and smiled back. This was almost too easy.

She sashayed over, lust in her eyes. She drew a line from my shoulder down to my stomach, smiling at me from under her eyelashes.

"You looking for some fun tonight, hot stuff?" Hot stuff? Seriously, that's one of the stupidest nickname anyone's ever given me. And I've heard them all, from honey to sexy to baby.

"I don't know, you offering?" I said, playing with her. She smiled, pressing her body flush against mine.

"Of course, Mr. Vampiria, just as long as you give me a little nip too." Oh, right, other world here, she knows I'm a vampire. She must be a bite junky, getting her high from vampire bites. Fine by me, I'm starving.

I leaned down, kissing her neck. "Or course." I mumbled against her neck and she shuddered, moving her neck to give me more access and wrapping her arms around me, her fingers twisting in my hair. I growled, running my lengthened fangs against her neck. "You want to do this here?" I asked against her skin and she shook her head.

"Alley. That way." She gasped, out of breath. I suppose no matter what world you're in, I'll always have the same affect on girls. I smirked. That a very ego-boosting thought.

I led her into the shadows, pressing my mouth against her neck, searching for a vein. Her breath hitched, waiting for the pin prick and the rush of endorphins. I bit down, hearing her sigh as the pleasure set in. Her arms wrapped around me once more, pulling me closer. I felt her hips grind against me and I held her hips, preventing her from moving. Once I had drunk my fill, I pulled away, against her protest. She looked at me dazed as I licked my licked of any stray blood.

"Thanks." I said, setting her weak form against the side of the building until she regained her strength. She smiled.

"No, thank _you_. I haven't had a fix in forever."

I smirked. "Well bye." I said. She nodded, probably used to being used like this. I walked out the alleyway, feeling the power thrumming through me. That was a relatively easy meal, I thought, considering a few others. Maybe I should stay in this world for a while.

I flew back to the others, seeing that they were all asleep. My gaze couldn't help but go to Elena, sleeping against a tree. Were this before Stefan, I would have walked over and let her sleep on me, sure that that would be much more comfortable. However, this wasn't before Stefan, Stefan was safe; therefore he could take care of her.

Still…….I closed my eyes, thinking about her warm body against mine, her voice whispering my name in her sleep, waking to her pressing her lips tenderly against me. A soft smile crossed my features. I'd never have that again, though. Immediately, the smile vanished as I opened my eyes, glaring at her. She mumbled something, moving in her sleep and I couldn't stay mad at her. She was just so…….cute when she slept. I shook my head, turning to go somewhere else, when I froze, a little shocked.

Stefan was looking at me, studying me. I immediately hid my shock at seeing him and kept walking, moving past him and sitting down. I _was_ really tired, come to think of it. Might as well get some sleep.

I watched through silted eyes as Stefan moved over to Elena, placing her head in his lap and running his fingers through her hair. She sighed in her sleep, mumbling something and snuggling closer to him. Stefan froze. I wonder what she said…..

He then slowly started running his fingers through her hair. He was obviously thinking about something. He leaned back, his neck bare as he looked straight up at the sky. He sighed. Something was on his mind and it was bothering him.

Wonder……..what…….I thought, just before falling in a much needed sleep.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I got back just as Damon was entering the clearing. I was just about to step into the clearing when I saw his eyes rest on Elena, his gaze softening at her sleeping form. I watched silently as his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. Damon, smiling? What's going on here?

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, glaring at her. But, as she tossed in her sleep, mumbling something I didn't catch, his gaze instantly softened again, unable to stay mad at her. I knew that feeling, I knew it well. It was impossible to stay mad at Elena.

Just then, Damon turned, stopping suddenly when he saw me. Instantly though, he kept walking, barely giving me a passing glance as he sat gracefully, going to sleep next to some tree. I walked over to Elena, laying her head against my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair. She snuggled closer to me.

"Damon…" she mumbled and I froze. Damon? Damon?……..what? Slowly I started running my fingers through her hair again as I looked up at the sky. Would I blame her? No, like I said, I couldn't stay mad at her. But….how attached was she to Damon exactly? Obviously, she's dreaming about him, but……..

I could let her go. I love her, I love her with all my heart, but if Damon's who makes her happy, I suppose I could let her go. I wouldn't make her stay with me if she was going to be unhappy.

Just then a shooting star flashed across the sky and I closed my eyes. I've never really believed in wishes, but what's the harm?

In my head, I thought the words, and they echoed in my head.

I wish…….I wish for Elena to be happy. Happy with whoever she chooses. Even if it's not me, just let her be happy. I can live.....I looked down at her and smiled sadly, knowing I might lose her.

I can live, as long as she's truly happy.

**So, there's a little Stefan input for you. Obviously, he knows something's gone on between Elena and Damon. Never count out Stefan; he's smarter than the average bear! Sad really though, he really is a nice guy, just not as wild, daring, and charming as Damon. And then there's Damon's Bad Boy with a good heart thing. Yeah, what girl can resist that? Honestly. But you know, the good guys are hard to come by too. Wonder who Elena will be more inclined to be with. Wonder if Stefan's wish will come true. And again, wonder what happened to Giuseppe. Well, who really cares what happened to him anyways! Bring on the Stefan/Elena/Damon triangle, woo! **

**So, yes, you no the drill, por favor y gracias! (I believe that's please and thank you) **


	21. Chapter 20

**Sup guys, been a while eh? *nervous laughter* Sorry about that. Little writer's block, little distractions, lots of homework. :) But, I'm here now, so, BE FREAKING HAPPY! *grins***

**Through request, here's Giuseppe's P.O.V**

Stupid fox, I thought vehemently. Taking over my mind and then forcing me into hurting my son. I may hate Damon, but not enough to lock him u- okay well not enough to leave him in the cell to die. And Stefan! How can they do such things to Stefan!

I shook my head as I walked slowly into the cave. I can to the room where Stefan and Damon were to find the doors open and Shinichi and Misao on the ground, knocked out. I smirked evilly, kicking Shinichi in the head. They're out cold. I thought, before an idea came to mind. I dragged Shinichi over to a cell, throwing him in and closing the door. Misao went in the one next to him. Then I grabbed the keys, placing them in easy reach, but not a noticeable place. I smirked, shaking my head as I walked out. I didn't want to kill them necessarily; they could get out. If they were smart, that is.

I flew out of the cave as a raven, easily finding the horse tracks and following them. Why am I following them? What am I going to do when I get there?

They're my sons, I am their father. I deserve to see my sons.

**Gina's P.O.V**

Damon….Poor Damon….I know he hates it when I feel sorry for him but still…..poor Damon. First his mom, then Katherine, now Elena.

I shook my head before standing up and stretching.

It's not like he's bad-looking. He's not a jerk either. Sure, he _can_ be a player, but only for food, not much for relationships. I don't think he's ever even tried to get close to anyone before Elena.

I looked at the blond, studying her. She doesn't _look_ stupid, but she must be, giving up Damon. He's a great guy, and she can't see that. Then again, Damon's not one to give much information about himself. From what Damon's told me about Stefan, Stefan's a little more giving when it comes to information. Plus Damon's always got that mask…..

"Alright, get up! We need to get going!" I said, putting the saddle on the horses. Shadow nipped at my hand when I went to put his saddle on and I pulled away a little before patting his neck. "It's alright boy. Tomorrow you'll get to be home." I whispered to him, finishing up the straps.

I turned around, seeing Elena looking around disorientated, Matt was still asleep, mumbling…..something about football and muffins, and Stefan was combing his hair with his fingers. Damon was the only one actually awake and attentive. He jumped down lithely from the tree he had been on, giving me a crooked smile.

"I was wondering when you'd wake them up."

"And how long have you been up?" I asked.

"A while, you can say." I lifted an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. He knew I didn't like vague answers like that. "I never went to sleep."

"Is that healthy?"

"Who cares about my health." He mumbled, changing into a crow and flying up in the air, circling the clearing. Clearly he didn't want to elaborate and he was ready to go.

Damon….. "Alright, come on, up, up, UP!" I said, shaking Matt, who finally woke up. Slowly, they got on the horses, same as yesterday. I looked up at Damon as we started riding.

Damon was like a brother to me. We'd been friends since the 1700s, and I'd say I was close to him. Closer than most, anyway. So, needless to say, I could read Damon pretty well and I could tell he was agitated. He wanted to go, to get away from here, and I knew exactly why. I thought Elena would be the one to make him happy. I want nothing else but for Damon to find that one person to love him more than anyone else. I thought Elena would do that. I mean, he deserves to be happy.

However, I suppose Stefan deserves that too. I'm a little biased, I guess, but still…… I glanced over at Elena and Stefan riding a little ahead of me. Elena looked distracted and I couldn't help but notice how her glazed gaze was on the crow overhead. I smiled a little. It might not be to late after all, Damon's still got a chance. She just needs a little…….push.

I urge my horse a little closer to Elena and Stefan's, smiling at her when she looked at me. "So, we should be at the ranch before long, and then we can return the horses. After that, it's on foot until we get to the portal area."

She nodded.

"It'll be nice to get home." I mused, looking off into space. "I miss Andrew."

"You must be close to your brother." Elena said. I smiled at her.

"Yes, very. I'm close to both my brothers actually."

"You have another brother?"

"Damon. He's not technically my brother, but he's like one. Plus I've known him for a long time," I looked at the crow flying high above us. Then I turned back to her and gave her a knowing smile. "You wouldn't believe the dirt I could tell you on him. He has quite a few embarrassing secrets he'd never tell anyone."

"Like what?" Elena asked, sounding a little excited. I thought.

"Once, Andrew was being funny and he brought Damon to a gay bar. Damon was hit on by like every guy there and they almost raped him. I hadn't gone but man I wish I had. Apparently," I dropped my voice a little to make sure the crow with sharp ears wouldn't hear, "Apparently, it was karaoke night and the only way the guys there would let Damon leave is if he sang a song."

"Really? What he sing?" Elena asked. Even Stefan seemed interested now.

"He san-"

"Do you really want to finish that statement?" Damon said, changing back into a human. I looked back at him, seeing him leaning back lazily in the saddle behind me, his hands flat on the horse's haunches. He flashed me a grin. "Well, do you?"

"Come on Damon. What'd you sing?" Elena questioned. Stefan was smiling a little.

"It wasn't that bad, was it Damon?" Stefan asked, seriously wondering. Damon snorted.

"It was one of the most humiliating times of my life. And Andrew paid dearly for it."

"And what I would've given to see you up on stage singing Tiny Dancer by Elton John."

Elena started laughing. "That's what you sang?" she managed between giggles. He grinned crookedly at her.

"I didn't choose the stupid song. Andrew did."

"He couldn't get out of the bed for a week." I mused.

"You hurt him!?" Elena exclaimed, surprised. Damon chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, he couldn't leave the bed because every time he saw Damon he'd bust of laughing and start singing, 'hold me closer tiny dancer'. _That_ was an extremely fun week."

"Yes, it was actually." Damon admitted, smiling a little. Stefan was looking at Damon oddly and Elena was staring at Damon with…….a suppressed emotion. I smiled. Perfect.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Stefan finally admitted. Damon flashed a half-second grin at him.

"If it had been you, I would have. However, Andrew's slightly more brother-like to me. Same as Gina's like the sister I never wanted or had. And she's proven to me that I'm glad I never had one." I hit Damon's shoulder and he almost fell from the horse. It spooked and I held on tightly as Damon grabbed my arm.

"No need to be pushy, Gina." He chided and I glared at him, but smiled after a few seconds. I shook my head, looking up ahead.

"Hey, guys, you know I don't exactly know the way, right?" Matt said, slowing down until he was besides us as well.

"Don't worry, the horses are leading us. They know they're going home." I said.

"Home……..such a loose term." Damon deliberated, lost in thought.

Matt crooked his head to the side, looking at Damon. "You know Damon, I think I've heard you speak more than I've ever heard you talk and I wasn't even on the whole trip!"

"You have." Damon answered.

"Why is that exactly?"

Damon shrugged but didn't offer any explanation. I think I was the only one to notice his slit gaze cut across to Elena and before he closed his eyes completely. He sighed, sounding very tired.

"Damon, weren't you flying?" Stefan said.

"I was." He answered. I rolled my eyes and finished his statement before Stefan asked him again and annoyed Damon.

"He was, but now he's tired, but he won't admit it, so he's going to just tire my horse more until we stop somewhere and he can feed."

"That was unnecessary. My statement didn't need clarification." Damon said, eyes still closed.

"Right, _you_ need clarification, not your statement."

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know. Seemed like a burn in my head." I contemplated, looking up.

A small smile crossed Damon's mouth, softening his features, though his eyes remained closed. He must be more tired than I thought.

"There's the ranch." Matt's voice brought me back to the present and I looked forward to see that the ranch was, in fact, right up ahead.

"You know Gina, you said it would probably take two days, yet it's day two, sun down, and we've yet to get out of here." Damon reminded me, opening his black orbs to confirm that we were, in fact, here.

"It's not much further. Why, got a date planned already?"

"Of course, you know how in demand I am. I made a schedule in order to be able to please every sexy girl out there. I believe April's tomorrow, but it might be Summer. Karen? No, I think it-" I hit his chest, causing him to lose his balance. He transformed into a crow just before hitting the ground and he flew up, pulling on my hair with his talons but not enough to actually hurt.

"Man whore." I muttered and the crow cawed indifferently before flying ahead to the ranch. We were met with a human Damon leaning casually on the fence beside Jim.

"'Bout time you kids got back here. I was starting to think I wouldn't get my horses back. Just leave 'em here, I'll take care of 'em." Jim said, taking the horses' reins as we all got down.

"Thank you for letting us use them." Elena said and Jim smiled at her.

"O' course little missy. And I'm sorry about Shadow. I shouldn't 'av let the boy talk me inta givin' 'im to ya. Could have killed ya, he could 'av."

"Wait, you mean the dog told you to give Elena Shadow?" Damon said, sitting up straight and looking very angry.

"Yes 'e did. Didn't you already figure out? I thought that was why 'e wasn't 'ere. Oops." Jim didn't look too sorry. Damon looked murderous.

"Actually, I think I'll cancel Brooke's date, I've got a dog to kill." Damon said and I grabbed his arm.

"Oh would you quit it! Elena's fine, let's just get home! I want a bath!" I said. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Damon, I didn't really get hurt. It just bruised me a little. Besides, it must have been partly my fault, because Shadow has been an angel after that. Plus," Elena walked over slowly to Shadow and patted his neck. The horse looked at her before nuzzling her hand. Elena smiled at Damon. "See, he likes me now."

"Am I missing something?" Stefan asked.

"You and me both." Matt agreed.

"I don't know what happened either, but if you use your head you can guess." I said, before waving to Jim. "Thanks again for the horses, we really should get going."

"Well wait. It's gonna be dark soon. Why don't you kids stay wit me tonight? I got plenty of rooms and you can all have a bath and get a nice meal. Least I can do for letting the boy hurt missy here."

"Well, we wouldn't wa-" Elena started

"Forget pleasantries and politeness, come on in!" Jim quickly handed the horses to a stableman and lead us inside.

"Did he just call us unpleasant and rude?" I whispered to Damon, who smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No, he called Elena unpleasant and rude." He corrected.

"Oh, okay then." I said. Elena looked at us weird and I smiled at her. "Don't worry Miss Unpleasant and Rude, it wasn't of any importance." That got me an even stranger look.

"Just ignore her. That what I do and it works most of the time." Damon said, looking at Elena. "She's high on something, but I've yet to figure out what." I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Jack a-"

Just then a donkey hee-hawed and Gina smiled at Damon. "Stefan must have been adopted because there's your real brother." I said, earning myself a glare.

"'Er we are." Jim said, coming to the end of a hall. There were five rooms. "You can decide how to split the rooms, I don' care. Kitchen's down the hall and there's a bathroom in all the rooms. Come for supper when you get done."

"Thanks!" Gina exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Elena said.

"I get the room by myself." Damon stated, going into the nearest room and closing the door. No one objected to that.

**So, Gina's trying to set up Damon and Elena, Giuseppe's going after his boys, Elena's still a super idiot, and . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . is there another and? Oh, wait, Ol' Jim's nice! There was a lot of Gina/Damon/sister/brother thing in this chapter, wasn't there? Well, Gina's cool. :) Actually, I couldn't decide how to start the chapter, so I started with her. I think it's good. Though we don't really get much input from Damon/Elena/ or Stefan. BUT, it's an update. :)**

**Also, I mean no insult if you like Tiny Dancer by Elton John. I kinda like it and my brother likes it, and he's not gay. I'm not trying to insult gays either. I just thought that it was funny. Sue me!*please don't, I don't have that much money* I mean come on, Damon? Singing? Tiny Dancer? In a gay bar? You have to find that funny. **

**Another thing. The next chapter can be a continuation, like usual, OR I can do this chapter in Damon's POV or in Elena's POV, which ever you prefer. Of course, there'd be more at the end, like things past the ending, so it's be a little of an update, it would just be some of the same. So yes, please tell me what you want. Otherwise I'm just going to do a continuation like usual. **

**Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well, first off, I think everyone should wish my mother happy birthday, because today is her birthday. :) Also, if you want, you can pray for her to get better because she is sick. Badly. So, yes, just throwing that in there.**

**Now, here's what I've been telling you all about. In Damon's room that night! :)**

**Elena's P.O.V**

We all took a quick and much needed shower before heading to dinner. Dinner was good. What am I kidding, it was the most delicious thing I'd ever had in a long time. There was even plenty of blood for Damon and Stefan.

After dinner, everyone went to bed, too tired to think about much else. Or, I think everyone went to be. But as soon as I heard Gina's breathing from the other bed quiet and slow, I eased out of my bed, tip-toeing to the door and slowly leaving the room.

I across the hall, putting my ear to Stefan and Matt's door. I could barely make out the deep even breathing of the two. Next I went over to Damon's room. Instead of the even breathing I figured I'd find –he looked the most tired all day out of all of us- I heard soft footfalls from the room. He must be pacing or something.

I knocked on the door, holding my breath as the footfalls halted and there was no sound from the door. Suddenly, the door opened and I lost my balance, falling onto Damon. Reflexively, he caught me, his arms wrapping securely around me.

"Elena." He breathed out and I held my breath, extremely aware of how close our bodies were. I felt his lips move to my ear. "What do you want?" He whispered and I suddenly felt all the stress from the past two days well up in me.

"Damon." I said, before sobbing. I would have fisted my hands in his shirt, had he had one on. Tears leaked from my eyes are I cried. He sighed before pulling me into the room, closing the door quietly and just holding me.

"Shh, Elena, shh. Calm down. Shh." He whispered and I was glad he didn't tell me everything would be alright.

He held me for a while until my sobs finally calmed down and I just sat there leaning against his bare chest and occasionally sniffling.

"Are you alright now?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Okay."

"Damon, how do you do it?" I whispered quietly against his neck.

He seemed confused. "Do what?"

"How do you get over a person so quickly?"

He was quiet for a minute. Finally his sad softly, "I don't."

I pulled back, looking at his black eyes. "What do you mean? These last two days, it almost like you never even cared for me. You make it so easy."

"Easy?!" He yelled and I cringed away from him. I'd never heard Damon yell at me. "Easy." He said softer, noticing how he'd scared me. He shook his head angrily, pacing once more. I sat on the edge of his bed, watching him as he ranted. "Easy you say, it's not easy. Never easy. Not even a little bit easy." He turned to me, his eyes boring a hole in mine. "Do you realize how many times I've wanted to rip Stefan limb from limb?" My breath caught. "Or how many times I just wanted to kill him? Or drain him? Or maybe even to just grab you and ran away? He's my brother and I want him dead." Damon said firmly, every word one-hundred percent true. He started pacing again.

"But then, you'd hate me. You'd hate me if I hurt him. So, instead of_ him_ dying, _I'm_ dying, Elena." His voice lowered as he stopped moving, his back to me. "_I'm_ the one dying. Slowly, but oh so surely, I'm wasting away. Soon, there won't be any more of me, Elena." His voice was so quiet I almost did hear it. "You changed me. I didn't care about anyone or anything for so long. Then I met you and I _wanted_ to care for you. I _wanted_ to love you. But you love Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, _Stefan_!" He yelled the last Stefan, grabbing angrily at his hair but still not looking at me. I worried briefly if his yelling would wake up the others. "Always Stefan. Always. Katherine, father, mother, now _you_, always Stefan. He's always better than me. Why? _Why_?" Once again his voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper as he turned to me, and I gasped at the tears on his face.

"Why, Elena? Why is he to much better than me?" He whispered and his eyes nearly killed me, the deep sadness there. I threw my arms around him.

"Damon, he's not better than you. No one's better than you. You're perfect." I cried into his chest and I felt a wetness on my shoulder as he held me roughly against him.

"No, if I were, then it wouldn't be this way. You wouldn't be with Stefan. If you knew, you wouldn't think I was perfect. I'm far from perfect, Elena. I'm a monster. I'm a demon. That's why he's better. He's not a demon."

"Stop, you're not." I pulled away from him, placing his hands on each side of his face, forcing him to meet my gaze. "You are not a monster. You are not a demon." I quirked a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "You're Damon."

He ignored my attempt. "You don't know though, you can't honestly say that unless you know _everything_ about me. Not just the little that you do know." He argued.

"Then tell me Damon. Tell me about _you_." I whispered and he pulled away, no longer meeting my gaze.

"I…I _can't_."

"Why not?" I asked, a little hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me about himself.

"Because of _this_." He said, wrapping his arms around me securely. I felt his lips on mine next and I moaned quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck in turn. My fingers twisted into his hair. All too soon he pulled away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, not letting him go. His eyes were sad as they looked in mine.

"If you know about me, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Even if it kills me to see you with Stefan, not having you near me at all, having you _hate_ me, that I'm positive, would kill me."

"Damon, I would never hate you. I _could_ never hate you."

He gaze suddenly turned hard, angry. "Really? I doubt that."

I was shocked by his sudden mood swing. "No, I'd never hate you." I argued, suddenly feeling that my argument was weak when compared to his angry glare.

"You know I've killed."

"Yes. I know."

"Did you know that once, I killed a mother right in front of her son? I didn't know he was there. Afterwards, I had to chase him down and kill him too because the neighbors had heard him scream. It looked like a regular gang homicide, nothing new to that neighborhood."

I stared at him in horror as he continued on his angry rant.

"Once, I went too long without a meal, about a week and a half. I was ready to jump just about anyone, but it was a busy city, to busy for a meal to be easily gotten. Then, just my luck, there's a boy in an alley, probably about fifteen. It's midnight, he's an orphan, and I seriously doubted he'd be missed. Catch my drift?" His voice of cold, cruel, and a steel knife intent on cutting me. How could he have done such a thing?

"Right after I woke up as a vampire, you know from Stefan I ran away from him. Do you want to know where I went?" No, I thought in my head, not really. But I didn't have the strength to mumble the words. "I went to a farm house, not far from there. A few miles, maybe. A mother, a father, and two kids. That was my first murder. It killed me to do it, but I hadn't been able to control the thirst then, but as time went by, I reveled in the power that killing gave me. Sometimes I'd even kill just to get that power, not because I was necessarily starving. To here them moan in pleasure as their life slips away slowly, them completely unaware until it's too late. It's like a game, like everything's just a big game." He leaned closer to her, fangs fully extended, his voice a deathly whisper as his black orbs bore into me. "And I'm the winner." He whispered.

I was silent, reeling about everything he told me. He figured this was out of fear, I could see it in his eyes, however, when I found my voice, he was certainly shocked by my words.

"So what if you killed? You've saved Stefan who knows how many times. You've saved me, Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, and even Alaric! Besides," I leaned forward until my lips brushed against his, his fangs brushing against my lower lip, as I stared into those painfilled and shocked eyes. "You said yourself you've changed. If you were really heartless, you wouldn't care that you had killed. You wouldn't care what I think, what anyone thinks. You're not a monster Damon." I kissed him softly before pulling back just a little, my eyes closed.

"You're just Damon." His lips crashed against mine before moving to my neck, kissing up to just below my ear and then back down.

"Elena, will you do me a favor, please?" He whispered in my ear.

"What is it?"

"Hate me."

I froze, pulling back to look at his face. "Why?"

"Because, you're going to go back to Stefan. I know it."

"You don't know that." I don't even know that, I added in my mind.

"Yes I do, and when you do, like I said, it will slowly eat away at me before I either kill Stefan or turn suicidal."

"What will hating you do?"

"Make my death quicker." He finished. "I'm too far gone, too much in love with you. Just make it all end quickly. Tell me you hate me. I'll never hurt you again. Never make you choose between myself and Stefan. You'll never have any more problems. All you have to do is tell me you hate me."

"Damon, I……I……I can't."

"Elena, could you please do this for me?" He begged.

"Damon, no. I don't hate you. I won't hate you. I can't hate you. And I'll _never _hate you. Because………because I love you." I finished, sealing my vow with a kiss.

He didn't pull away but he didn't really respond to my kiss either. I pulled away, slightly hurt.

"Elena." He sounded in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Elena, you love Stefan too. You might love me, but you love Stefan too. I….I can't- it's not supp- I'm no- You-" Damon stutter over his words, unsure of what exactly he was trying to say. I giggled finding it funny that the mighty Damon, always to sure of everything he said, was having difficulty speaking.

"Damon, I do love Stefan." I saw his eyes look away as I continued. "_But_ I think I just realize in what way. Before any of this happened, I thought I was in love with Matt. Soon though, I figure out if was in the brotherly way. That's how I love Stefan. But it's not," I paused, seeing him look confused. "It's not how I love you." I finished quietly.

I softly brushed my fingers across the tear trails still on his face. Then, I cupped his cheek before brushed my fingers through his soft hair. I traced his jaw bone, brushed softly around his now closed eyes, and went to the end of his nose. Slowly, I move one finger over his lips, which parted slightly. I felt the tip of a fang and then another as well as his warm breath. Slowly, I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Mind if I stay in here tonight?"

"The others will know." He said, but it wasn't a 'no'. I smiled before moving away and lying on his bed. He opened his eyes before smiling at me and turning out the lights.

"I don't care what the others think." I said, feeling the pressure on the bed behind me. Moments later, I felt a strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the strong chest behind me. I sighed contently and closed my eyes, resting against Damon.

"Goodnight, Mi Amore." Damon whispered in my ear and a soft smile crossed my face as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So what you think? There's a LOT of Damon/Elena in that, eh? Oh, and just in case…..**

**Mi Amore – My Love**

**I believe that's right. Anyway, hope you like! :)**


	23. Chapter 22 VD TV Series: Only's Review

**So, I got LOTS of positive feedback from the last chapter, not that I never get any positive feedback; really all of the feedback I get is positive, but-**

**What I'm **_**attempting**_** to say, is that I'm guessing you guys really liked the last chapter. Why I can't just say that, ask my theorist. (I do not really have a therapist people) **

**Anyways, what I was trying to get to was, that I was just in the middle of reading a review and suddenly I found myself smiling. I'm not sure if your guys realize this but when I get a review, it's just **_**uplifting**_**. Seriously, if you guys had not been as supportive as you have, I doubt this story would be as good or as far along as it is. So, I want to thank all of you, even the ones that don't review (I know you're out there). Just the fact that you read my story is a way of support. So, thank you, I'm not sure if you realize just how important your thoughts on my story are. It really matters to me. So there it is. I just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciated every form of support and every reviewer.**

**Thank you. :)**

**Now, enough of the mushy gushy, back to the story! That's what you want! :) **

**Gina's P.O.V (cause I just can't resist)**

When I woke up, I was instantly aware of a lack of another presence in the room.

"Ugh, Elena?" I asked groggily, sitting up in my bed and looking around the room through my bed head. Elena was nowhere to be seen. I got up quickly, a small smile on my face. She wouldn't have……no, not- I couldn't resist my giggle, all sleepiness evaporating from me.

I quickly and quietly ran out the room, running into Damon's room. Where I promptly let out a high, shrill, girlish scream. Damon's eyes flicked opened immediately, pulling Elena closer to him by reflex and glaring at me. Elena mumbled something before snuggling closer to Damon and going back to sleep. I didn't even try to hide my Cheshire cat grin from him.

"Why, Gina, did you wake me up? We can sleep late today, or do _you_ have a date?" He hissed out grumpily yet quietly.

"I can't believe it. I _knew_ you guys were perfect for each other. I just can't believe it. You guys didn't….." I trailed off, looking away. Damon snorted.

"No, we didn't. Not tonight anyway." He added, a small smile developing on his face at some long lost memory. I squealed again and the glare was back on.

"Would you shut the heck up? You'll wake up Matt and Stefan."

"O, right, haha. Forgot. I'm so happy for you though. This is great!" I skipped out the room, leaving them to their selves. I was so freaking happy for him!

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Damon?" Elena's sleep-filled voice asked, rolling onto her back and looking up at me. I smiled at the disoriented look on her face. She looked cute in the morning. I kissed her on the nose before I could stop myself and she gave me a dazed smile.

"Morning." I said, pecking her on the lips.

"Yeah, morning." She replied, and I rolled over on top of her, keeping all my weight off of her.

"You don't sound too sincere." I objected. She rolled her eyes.

"I need to go brush my teeth. Then I'll kiss you." She bargained, I shook my head, smile in place.

"I'm not getting up until you kiss me." She quickly pecked me on my cheek. "Don't think you're getting off that easy." I said.

"No, you're the one getting off. Getting off _of me_." She argued.

"You know I'm not going to let you win, right?"

"I know." She rolled her eyes before pressing her lips tenderly to mine. I returned the pressure before slowly pulling away, rolling off of her. She sat up before throwing me one more look.

"I'll be right back." She said, before slipping into the bathroom. I sighed. Things really couldn't get any better than this. I placed my hands behind my neck, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. Just then, the door to my room opened, an annoyed Stefan standing there.

"What are you _doing_ in here?" I froze. What? How did he- He couldn't have- Did he?"

"Whatever do you mean, little brother?" I asked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know. I can't sleep because of you two." Now I was as tense as a board. He was taking this very well, if I much say so myself.

"Umm….." I said, not sure what I was going to say.

"Where is she anyway?" Stefan said, his eyes scanning the room.

"Uhh…. Not here?"

"I can guess that much. Damon, are you alright? I don't think I've ever heard you stutter."

"You, uh, probably haven't." I said, cringed at the uncertainty. Did he really not care for Elena or something?

"Whatever, just tell Gina when she gets back from wherever that me and Matt are in the kitchen."

"Gina?" I was really confused now. Stefan sighed angrily.

"Who _else_ would I have been talking about? Seriously, I couldn't sleep because of her high-pitched squeals. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Oh, uh, that. Right, of course. Umm…" I thought about everything I could say and suddenly, all of last nights hatred of Stefan evaporated. I didn't want to hurt him, well not _now_, though I'm sure losing Elena will affect him greatly. Unless……no, I shook my head. I've got to stop doubting Elena.

I pulled back to the present, tuning into what Stefan was saying. "-ever, I don't really _want_ to know what you two were doing. Just hurry up and get ready, we need to leave soon."

"Yeah. Right. Of course." I stopped myself. I sounded like an utter idiot.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled, closing the door. I stared at the door, wondering, what the heck just happened? Just then, Elena walked back into the room, smiling and standing up on her tip-toes and kissing me. I reacted instantly, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer. She tasted like cinnamon. I smirked as I pulled away.

"What have you done to me?" I asked and she looked at me oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan just came in here and I was stuttering like an idiot. I've never stuttered in front of him. I don't stutter _period_."

"Stefan was in here?" Her eyes got wider and she looked around nervously, ignoring my earlier comment.

"Yes, he thought you were Gina."

"Speaking of which, is there anything going on between you two? It was almost like you were flirting yesterday." Elena said, her head leaning to the side. I laughed.

"Well, once I dated her. But, then it just kind of fell through. We were friends after that, and have been ever since. She's more like a sister to me than anything else. That's just the way I am around her and Andrew." I leaned my head down and kissed her neck. "Why?" I whispered. "Jealous?"

"Slightly." She admitted and I shook my head.

"There's no need to be. No one can even compare to you or the hold you have on me. I love only you Elena." I breathed out into her hair.

"_Damon_….." Elena snuggled closer into my chest and I held her, never wanting to let go.

"Just out a curiosity, and because I have a big ego and am assuming since you said you loved Stefan like a brother that you chose me, how exactly do you plan on telling Stefan?"

Elena contemplated that for a minute. "First off, yes I pick you, though when you put it in those words it sounds like you two are books or foods or something and I'm simply picking my favorite, and also, yes you _do_ have a big ego, but that was long before me. However, no I have no rightly clue how to tell Stefan about us. I don't want to hurt him, or at least, I want it to be as easy as it can be."

"'Stefan, I'm sorry, but you're like a brother to me, I'm going with Damon.'?" I suggested.

"It needs to be a _little _bit more delicate than that."

"I don't do delicate, I do harsh. That was actually fairly nice considering what I _could_ have suggested."

"Which would have been?"

"'Stefan, I don't love you anymore. Goodbye.'"

"Makes my think of the Weakest Link lady."

"I suppose." I thought. Elena shook her head.

"You need to get ready and I need to think. Can you do me a favor?"

"I _can._ But I'm sure the real question is _will_ I."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Nothing good ever begins with that statement. Another bad statement to begin a conversation is 'we need to talk'. At least you're not giving me the break-up speech."

"Just answer the question, Damon."

"Do you know I'm a vampire?"

"What? What does that have anything to do with any of this?" Clearly, she was aggravated.

"Well, do you?"

"Of course bu-"

"There's your answer. Now please continue with whatever point you were trying to make before I infuriated you."

Elena breathed slowly before looking into my eyes. She ran a finger across my cheek and traced my upper lip. "I'm not infuriated with you. I'm just stressed."

"The favor? The way you're talking, I'm sure you're going to ask something very demanding, that doesn't sound like something I'd particularly like to do but would most likely do it just because you asked me. So now, you are jumping at my pathetic excuses to get you off topic and you're not getting mad at me because you don't want to say whatever the favor is. So," I sighed, lowering my gaze to hers. "Just tell me what it is you want, Elena. I'd do anything for you."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to ask it. I know you'll do it, but it might hurt you."

"I think I know what you want me to do now." I closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly once. "Fine," I pecked her on the lips, knowing it might be the last time I'd be able to do that for a while. "I'll be good."

"Huh?" She seemed lost. "But you don't even know what it is."

"You want me to pretend like none of this happened until you figure out how to tell Stefan about us. _Please_ correct me if I'm wrong."

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than I thought you were." She commented. I chuckled, moving away from her and grabbing a shirt and slipping it on.

"Thanks, nice to hear you were doubtful of my intellectual capabilities."

"Now you're just showing off." I flashed her a two-second grin.

"Of course I am." I said, opening the door. "Lady's first."

"Why thank you." She smiled before walking out of the door and out of my arms for who knew how long.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

My eyes instantly flew open at some high pitched squeal. I grunted, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Then I heard it again and I grumpily kicked the sheets off, walking past a still sleeping Matt. I swear he can sleep through anything.

I was just about to walk out when I heard Damon's door close and shut. "I should have figured," I mumbled, before walking out the room. However, just before knocking, I heard a familiar voice through the door.

"Damon?" _Elena_, I thought immediately. But what was she doing in there? It sounded like she slept with Damon. Oh no…no, no, _no._

"Morning." I heard Damon say back.

"Yeah, morning." Elena said hastily.

"You don't sound too sincere."

"I need to go brush my teeth. Then I'll kiss you." Kiss him?

"I'm not getting up until you kiss me." He's on top of her? "Don't think you're getting off that easy." She must have pecked him on the cheek or something.

"No, you're the one getting off. Getting off of _me_." She argued but even I could tell she didn't really want him too. I felt like either gagging, running in there and killing Damon, or going to cry my eyes out. Then I shook my head. She wants to be with Damon. As long as he makes her happy. Happy. That's what matters.

"You know I'm not going to let you win, right?"

"I know." Soon, there was the sound of someone getting up.

"I'll be right back." She promised and then I heard a door close. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I thought she was coming out here for a minute. Slowly I opened the door, wanting to know what exactly Damon was up to. It was easy to put the facade of annoyance on.

"What are you _doing_ in here?" Damon froze and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was currently lying in the bed with no shirt on. He tried to cover his expression but it wasn't quite as full-proof as usual. I almost laughed at his un-Damon-like-ness.

"Whatever do you mean, little brother?" I rolled my eyes. Like you don't know exactly what I mean. I think I'll play with him a little

"Like you don't know. I can't sleep because of you two." He was obviously tense all over, no longer lying in a casual manner. Once again, the want to laugh bubbled up but I suppressed the urge once again.

"Umm….." Was that the best he could do?

"Where is she anyway?" I scanned the room, acting like I was looking for someone.

"Uhh…. Not here?"

"I can guess that much. Damon, are you alright? I don't think I've ever heard you stutter."

"You, uh, probably haven't." He cringed at his own voice.

"Whatever, just tell Gina when she gets back from wherever that me and Matt are in the kitchen." I decided to spare him. Plus, Elena was finishing up, I could here her as she swished a bit of water in her mouth.

"Gina?" He sounded confused. Just play along, idiot!

"Who _else_ would I have been talking about? Seriously, I couldn't sleep because of her high-pitched squeals. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Oh, uh, that. Right, of course. Umm…" He thought for a minute but seemed to be coming up blank. Fine, I'll help you again.

"Whatever, I don't really _want_ to know what you two were doing. Just hurry up and get ready, we need to leave soon."

"Yeah. Right. Of course." He stopped himself and as I turned to the door, I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. Damon was acting like an utterly love-struck idiot. Even I hadn't acted like that.

"Whatever." I mumbled, closing the door. However, I didn't leave. I heard as Elena opened the door.

"What have you done to me?" Damon asked her suddenly and I could practically see the look of confusion on Elena's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan just came in here and I was stuttering like an idiot. I've never stuttered in front of him. I don't stutter _period_." So true. You've got in _bad_, my brother, very bad. Maybe you actually _do_ love her.

"Stefan was in here?" She sounded a little scared.

"Yes, he thought you were Gina."

"Speaking of which, is there anything going on between you two? It was almost like you were flirting yesterday." Damon laughed and I was shocked. Damon laughing? Since when?

"Well, once I dated her. But, then it just kind of fell through. We were friends after that, and have been. She's more like a sister to me than anything else. That's just the way I am around her and Andrew. Why? Jealous?"

"Slightly."

"There's no need to be. No one can even compare to you or the hold you have on me. I love only you Elena." Maybe I should go, I don't exactly want to hear Damon profess his love.

"_Damon_….."

"Just out a curiosity, and because I have a big ego and am assuming since you said you loved Stefan like a brother that you chose me, how exactly do you plan on telling Stefan?" I tensed instantly. Loved me like a brother? What? I could guess that she picked Damon, that much, I think, is obvious, but she loved me like a brother?

"First off, yes I pick you, though when you put it in those words it sounds like you two are books or foods or something and I'm simply picking my favorite, and also, yes you _do_ have a big ego, but that was long before me. However, no I have no rightly clue how to tell Stefan about us. I don't want to hurt him, or at least, I want it to be as easy as it can be." _Elena…………_…

"'Stefan, I'm sorry, but you're like a brother to me, I'm going with Damon.'?" Damon suggested. I rolled my eyes. Not quite there Damon.

"It needs to be a _little _bit more delicate than that." Thank you Elena. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I'm definitely losing my mind, I thought. I'm criticizing Damon on how Elena will break up with me, yet somehow, I'm not crushed. I think……I think I saw it coming from the moment they rescued me and I saw how Elena looked at Damon. And how Damon looked at her.

"I don't do delicate, I do harsh. That was actually fairly nice considering what I _could_ have suggested." Okay, I'll give you that.

"Which would have been?"

"'Stefan, I don't love you anymore. Goodbye.'"

"Makes my think of the Weakest Link lady." I held in my laugh at the thought.

"I suppose."

"You need to get ready and I need to think. Can you do me a favor?"

"I _can._ But I'm sure the real question is _will_ I."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Nothing good ever begins with that statement. Another bad statement to begin a conversation is 'we need to talk'. At least you're not giving me the break-up speech." Well, he's right there. This sounds like a bad favor for Damon.

"Just answer the question, Damon."

"Do you know I'm a vampire?"

"What? What does that have anything to do with any of this?" Clearly, she was aggravated.

"Well, do you?"

"Of course bu-"

"There's your answer. Now please continue with whatever point you were trying to make before I infuriated you."

I heard Elena breath slowly, in and out. "I'm not infuriated with you. I'm just stressed."

"The favor? The way you're talking, I'm sure you're going to ask something very demanding, that doesn't sound like something I'd particularly like to do but would most likely do it just because you asked me. So now, you are jumping at my pathetic excuses to get you off topic and you're not getting mad at me because you don't want to say whatever the favor is. So," Damon sighed. "Just tell me what it is you want, Elena. I'd do anything for you."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to ask it. I know you'll do it, but it might hurt you."

"I think I know what you want me to do now." I heard Damon breath in and out as well. Composing himself, I'm sure. "Fine, I'll be good."

"Huh?" She seemed lost but even I knew what Damon was hinting at. It's what Elena had been hinting at the whole time. "But you don't even know what it is."

"You want me to pretend like none of this happened until you figure out how to tell Stefan about us. _Please_ correct me if I'm wrong."

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than I thought you were." Damon chuckled and it sounded like he moved.

"Thanks, nice to hear you were doubtful of my intellectual capabilities."

"Now you're just showing off." Oh no, they're leaving. I quickly walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner and heading to the kitchen.

I knew something was up with them. I should have guessed. None the less, I'm glad I got to hold her for as long as I did.

_Elena…………_…

**One step up, one step back. Actually, I thinks it's more two steps up, one step back, cause they **_**are**_** getting somewhere. Just very **_**very **_**slowly. **

**Is it just me, or was this chapter a long series of nothingness? Seriously, the whole chapter is what, Elena and Damon talking. Not that that can't be exciting, like in the last chapter, but in this one, there's no action, no drama, no **_**pain and suffering!**_** There needs to be conflict. The next chapter will have more, umph, promise. :) Hey, at least Stefan's in the loop, unintentionally of course. :) **

**Also, i'd like to take a moment to freak out here. It'll just take a sec. **

**OH MY GOSH! VAMPIRE DIARIES THE TV SERIES! WOO! :) So, what did you guys think? (clue in spoilers if you missed it)**

**Here's my negative thoughts: I'm a little disappointed at the lack of Mrs. Flowers. Also, who's this Jeremy guy? What happened to Margaret? And, hello anyone notice there was no Meredith? She _was_ kinda important in the book, CW. Also, I think everyone's kinda bummed by the brown-haired Elena, but that's not a big point for me. Though, in the whole show, Matt looked like, depressed or emo or something. Seriously, I thought Matt was supposed to be happy. Like a golden retriever or something. Also, Fog? Seriously? Who comes up with these things? And since when does Stefan have an uncle? Is he a vampire too? Is he really Stefan's great great decendant? **

**Positive: Though I wasn't initially very happy with the person chosen for Damon, I think he did a fairly good job at capturing his character. Elena, though not a blond, was good as well. Caroline was very Caroline-ish and I hated her, but I hated her in the book, so it's all good. That means she played her charater well. :) Loved the part at the end with Damon and her. Wonder what he's planning on doing to her? *hopes he kills her* Muahaha, sorry but I really don't like her. Bonnie was utter awesome-ness, no negatives about her. Not exactly what I was expecting, she's not a red head with tight curls, and though her ancestors were claimed ot be witches, not druids, still, loved her. Tyler played his character well, hated him in the book, hate him in the show, but in a good way. I hate him for his character, not for his acting. :) Let's see.....did I miss anything? So cool when Damon threw Stefan into the fence or whatever. Plus loved it when he stole Stefan's ring. Ashes to ashes, haha. :) **

**So, as of yet, I'm okay with the show. Not exactly like the books, kept expecting scenes and phrases from the books, but even in it's unlikeness of the books, I loved it, overall. I still wished they'd got Meredith and Mrs. Flowers in there. Who did love Mrs. Flowers? Seriously, the old lady was hilarious. **

**Anyways, I _totally_ plan on watching next week's episode. More Damon-ness, YAY! Besides, this is just the begining, I'm sure it will get better the longer it goes on.**

**So, there's my view point. Would have posted this as a new chapter, but I didn't want to give you false hope of a new chapter and I hate posting chapters that are nothing but AN's. So, there you go, now you can review. :) YAY!**


	24. Chapter 23

**First off, the second episode? SOOO much better than the first. I mean, I liked the first, but I LOVED the second. *swoon* There's SO much more Damon. And he's so Damon-ish. I LOVED it when he threatened Stefan with Vicki and then pulled back and made her forget. Haha, and when he was talking to Elena? Haha, awesomeness! Plus, I really loved the end when Stefan and Elena finally kissed. Also, Caroline? Can you say slut, honey? Cause that's what you are. Damon, Damon, Damon. Don't you have better standards? *sigh* anyways, canNOT wait until the next episode, because it just looks so cool. **

**Now that that's out of my system, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lateness. If I do say so myself, I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

When we walked in the kitchen I couldn't help but notice how……normal everything looked. Matt was chowing down on a plate of pancakes and Stefan was in front of him, smiling slightly at whatever Matt was telling him. Gina was leaning against the counter, looking up as Damon and I walked in, a knowing smile on her face. Though, it was soon replaced with a look of confusion. _What's up with that?_ Jim was in the kitchen, cooking more pancakes. He smiled as we walked in.

"Morning. I was beginin' ta think you two weren't ever gonna wake up!"

"Sorry. I needed to catch up on my sleep. Thanks for letting us stay here! That bed felt _so_ good." I gushed, smiling. I couldn't control it as my eyes reflexively flashed to Damon's. He smirked, rolling his eyes before sitting backwards in a chair. His arms were across the back, crossed over each other. _Yeah, the bed was nice, but sleeping next to Damon was even better. _

_And I'll get to wake up with him for the rest of eternity_, I thought and my smile widened as I sat down beside Stefan. He gave me a small smile.

"Morning, Elena." He whispered, before continuing to talk to Matt. His hand lowered form the table, grabbing mine. His fingers laced through mine and I pictured another hand in mine. _Now, I just have to break it to Stefan…………_ The thought was like icy water. _Okay, obviously _not_ a good thought. Still……………Damon…_

"Hey Elena!" Gina said, sitting down beside me. I smiled at her.

"Morning Gina."

"We're waiting on you, ya know."

"Oh, right. Well I'm not that hungry, I coul-"

"Elena, don't you dare try the 'I not _that_ hungry' excuse again." Damon cut me off and I glared at him. He gave me a two second smile and I had to stop myself from smiling back. I looked down, unlacing mine and Stefan's hands. I got up and quickly ate the two pancakes left for me on the counter.

"There, I'm done. So let's go." I stated, drinking the last of the milk.

"Alrighty! Well, you just go that a'way until you get ta a clearin'. Then ya should turn north and go until you recognize where you guys came inta this dimension." Jim told us. Gina smiled at him.

"Thanks! For everything!"

"O' it be no problem, little missy." He stated, before waving at us all and then heading into his barn full of demonic horses.

"Well, guess we walk from here." Matt said and we started. Occasionally, my eyes would flash to Damon, who was about ten feet to my left. I kept thinking of when we had traveled here with Jarrett. How Damon had held my hand to keep me from crying over Matt and how he had helped me over any rough terrain. Now it was Stefan that helped me. Stefan…….he was being more quiet than usual. Though, I suppose being kid-napped and then held in a prison cell for no reason for who knows how long will change a person. Or, er, vampire.

Gina was in the lead, Matt sort of behind her. Thankfully, he was no longer complaining like last time and he and Gina were talking quietly together. I wonder what's going on with those two…….

_Damon's being extremely quiet,_ I thought as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"D-"

"I'll be right back." Damon said, cutting me off. Everyone looked at him, but he had already turned into a crow, flying back the way we had come.

_Damon……………what's wrong?_

**Damon's P.O.V**

_I knew it! I knew Father was following us! I thought I heard him at Jim's. _

_**Damon**_**. **I heard his voice in my mind and I growled. I didn't like people in my mind.

Below, I saw the shadows morph and then my father stepped out into the light. I changed from a crow, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed out. "Going to try to hit me from behind again? Knock me out and whisk me away to some jail cell?"

"You deserved that for what you did to Stefan."

"Then shouldn't _Stefan_ have been the one to do it? I thought you were supposed to be the unbiased party?"

"I always have been."

"_What!? _You honestly believe that." I noted, disbelief in my voice. Father's head tilted ever so slightly.

"Of course I do. I have."

"No, you haven't. And don't even _try_ to deny it."

"Damon, I realize we have gotten in a fair amount of fights, but you are still my son, and I have always treated you and Stefan the sa-"

"I _dare_ you to finish that statement." I stated, my voice and face void of any emotion. He stopped.

"Damon. I am supposed be hard on you. It's my job. I would have thought you'd have understood that after five-hundred years."

"The only reason you _made_ it through those five-hundred years was because I didn't know you were alive." I stated. He immediately gave me the 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' look that meant he was in father-mood.

"You don't mean that. You may be rebellious Damon, but you're not a murderer. Especially not your family. I would think it would be taboo to you after your mother's deat-"

"Do _not_ talk about my mom." I stated, angrier than I had ever felt. He just knew how to press my buttons, knew exactly what would make me angry.

"Why not? Talking about her, remembering her, that's what keeps her alive. It helps you cope and I can tell, you haven't talk to anyone in a long time. Especially about her. What a fine lady she was. You do remember her don't you? Marianna? Of course you do. You wouldn't be as vehement at hating me if you didn't. You got from her, you know. The ability to hold grudges as well as you d-"

My fist made him shut up. He back up, spitting blood from where his teeth had cut his lip. He snarled at me.

"What w-?!"

"I told you not to talk about her." I stated, like it was the simplest thing ever. Now it was a glare off, one I wasn't going to wait on for one of us to win. I lunged at him, fangs bared. He growled, crouching.

Suddenly, two arms went under my arms and came up in a hook around my arms, holding me back. I thrashed with the arms that had subdued me, snarling and growling like an animal, snapping towards my father's direction. Father had composed himself again, acting prime and proper as he brushed imaginary dirt off his jacket and stood up straight. I wanted to snap his legs and slam his face in the dirt.

"Damon! Damon, calm down! Damon!" A voice said from behind me. The voice of the one holding me I believe. I ignored them, pulling with all my strength. The arms didn't let up. _Dang it, I knew I should have drunken some blood this morning. I'm not as strong as I should be._

"Damon! Would you just chill for a second!" Another, higher voice said. They sounded annoyed. _Like I care_.

"Damon." One more voice whispered, and I immediately stopped fighting. _Elena………_

"Finally." The person holding me said, releasing me. I turned half-way around too see none other than St. Stefan glaring at me. _I should have seen that coming_.

"Stefan." Father said, and I returned to glaring full-force on him. Currently, I was contemplating if I could move fast enough to rip his throat out before Stefan caught me. _Possibly…………_

"Il padre?" Stefan asked disbelievingly. _I _wish_ it wasn't true, brother dearest._

"Yes, my son."

"But….you're dead."

"No. I am not. I was forcibly changed by a vampire."

"And then tried to kill us all." Elena spat at him, sounding extremely ticked off. If I hadn't been to mad, I probably would have smirked. _She's on my side, father._

"What are you talking about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Shinichi took over him and he tried to kill us by locking us all in cells. Shinichi could be in control of him as we speak."

"Really?" Stefan was surprised, turning to look at Father closer.

"I'm afraid so. But I locked Shinichi in their own cells and I assure you, the fox has no control over me anymore."

"We can't be sure of that."

"I'm sure I could tell if he was con-"

"Are you?" I said sarcastically. "Because whether you're Shinichi or Guiseppe you'd still say you weren't being controlled, wouldn't you?" Everyone in the clearing froze at the ice in my voice. Stefan looked at me shocked.

"Damon……you just called our father Guiseppe."

"_Your _father." I spat, not looking away from Guiseppe. His eyes narrowed.

"And what would you know of being controlled?"

"I'd know a lot more than anyone else here, seeing as he did the same thing to me." His eyebrows rose, looking smug.

"Really? And what's to say you aren't being controlled now?"

I didn't say anything. He was the only one that didn't know about the malach, about Elena's power, and I did _not_ want her to help him. I wanted him to suffer, to think about all the times that Shinichi could just take over him and make him do whatever he wanted. My smirk was demented.

"What is, indeed." I answered. I felt the tip of my fangs lengthen until they slipped out of my mouth and over my lower lip. _I just have to be faster than Stefan. Just have to get a good bite in and then rip. Easy enough._ Guiseppe, as if knowing what I was thinking, backed up a little.

"Damon." He stated, trying to sound fatherly. All I heard was the fear in his voice.

"Damon." Stefan said, taking a step towards me. I growled, glaring at him from the corner of my eye. He looked shocked. "Damon! Your ey-" But I didn't hear the rest. I sprung at Guiseppe, snarling. Guiseppe backed away, seemingly scared of my fierceness. Distantly, I heard someone scream my name as I lunged at Guiseppes, aimed for his throat.

And I bite into something soft and smooth. The owner screamed in pain as my fangs tore from their skin, blood gushing from the wound. I immediately froze. I knew this blood. Knew it better than I knew myself. _No, no, no, no. Oh, God no, please, no. I didn't-_

I did. I looked in horror at Elena as she fell to her knees, holding her bleeding arm against her chest.

"Elena……" I whispered, horrified.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, running past me. He knelt by her as I backed away slowly. _I hurt her. I hurt Elena. How could I do this? No, no, no, no. Why? Oh, God why? Elena………_

"Elena!" Matt yelled glaring at me as he ran to her side as well. Guiseppe studied all of this with a sort of sick satisfaction but I didn't have the fight left in me to want to take that away. _Elena………_I took another step back, stumbling. Elena's eyes lifted to mine as Stefan and Matt tried to stop the bleeding.

I couldn't take it. Even though she looked in pain she gestured for me to come over to her, her eyes not filled with hate as they should have been. I shook my head, backing away into the forest.

"Damon!" She yelled, just as I turned and ran off into the woods.

_Elena…………I hurt you. I'm so sorry. God, why did this happen? Elena……_

**So how's that for a twist? Okay, totally a spur of the moment thing, but I just couldn't stop myself. Does it fit? Too…..dramatized? Please let me know what you think!**

**Il padre? : Father?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Left ya with a bit of a cliffie, didn't I? Muahaha, I'm so ebil. Vewy Vewy Ebil. :)**

**I'm gonna start with Elena, I think. Let's recap.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

Stefan's managed to grab hold of Damon just before he sprang at Giuseppe. _What did he do to make Damon so mad?_

Damon was snapping at the air, his fangs bare as he thrashed wildly against Stefan's hold. I could see it was difficult for Stefan to hold him.

"Damon! Damon, calm down! Damon!" Stefan yelled, trying to get him to calm down. It wasn't having any affect.

"Damon! Would you just chill for a second!" Gina yelled, very annoyed.

"Damon." I whispered, watching him. I'd never seen him so ferocious. He was actually kind of scaring me. _Damon………what did Giuseppe do? _Damon stopped fighting then but he looked as if he would spring again at even the lightest of prodding.

"Finally." Stefan said, glaring at Damon. There was no change in Damon's facial expression though and I couldn't stop the worry the coursed through me. _Damon……Don't do something stupid, please._

"Stefan." Giuseppe said and Damon returned to glaring at him. I'd never seen such blatant hatred on Damon's face.

"Il padre?" Stefan asked disbelievingly. _I remember that. Damon said it when he first saw Giuseppe. Father?_

"Yes, my son."

"But….you're dead."

"No. I am not. I was forcibly changed by a vampire."

"And then tried to kill us all." I spat at him, wanting Damon to know that I was on his side, whatever it was. I was with Damon no matter what.

"What are you talking about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Shinichi took over him and he tried to kill us by locking us all in cells. Shinichi could be in control of him as we speak." I stated, my eyes flashing to Damon by instinct. Images of when Damon had been under Shinichi's influence bubbled in my mind and I quickly forced them down. _He's not being controlled. Damon loves you. He'd never hurt you. And now is not the time to think about such things._

"Really?" Stefan was surprised, turning to look at his father closer.

"I'm afraid so. But I locked Shinichi and Misao in their own cells and I assure you, the fox has no control over me anymore."

"We can't be sure of that."

"I'm sure I could tell if he was con-"

"Are you?" Damon cut him off sarcastically. "Because whether you're Shinichi or Giuseppe you'd still say you weren't being controlled, wouldn't you?" Everyone in the clearing froze. Stefan looked at Damon shocked.

"Damon……you just called our father Giuseppe."

"_Your _father." He spat, not looking away from Giuseppe. Giuseppe's eyes narrowed.

"And what would you know of being controlled?"

"I'd know a lot more than anyone else here, seeing as he did the same thing to me." Giuseppe's eyebrows rose, looking smug.

"Really? And what's to say you aren't being controlled now?"

Damon didn't say anything but he didn't have too. Everyone but Giuseppe knew about how I had saved Damon, how he was no longer a threat, well, in being controlled. Damon smirked at him and it brought a shiver to my spine. _I don't know this side of Damon. He's scarying me._

"What is, indeed." Damon answered. I saw how his fangs lengthened until they were visible out of his mouth. _No, Damon. Don't, please don't. _But I couldn't get the words to come out.

Giuseppe backed up a little.

"Damon." He stated, trying to sound fatherly. His voice shook with a little fear. _No, please no._

"Damon." Stefan said, taking a step towards him and Damon growled, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. I froze. _No, that's impossible!_ "Damon! Your ey-" Stefan started but Damon didn't listen. He sprung at Giuseppe, snarling. Giuseppe backed away, scared of him.

"Damon!" I yelled, running to stop him. _How can this be? His eyes………They were red! That can't be right! I took the melach out of him! _

I threw myself in front of Giuseppe, my arms covering my face. Why I did this, I'll never know, but I had to keep Damon from killing his father. He was mad right now, but he would regret it later. Damon's fangs sunk deep into my arm before tearing a huge chunk out of it. I couldn't hold the scream of pain as blood started to pour from the gash.

I fell to the ground, holding the sobs that wanted to rack through my body. _He didn't mean to. He wouldn't have done it. It's alright. You'll live._ I kept chanting.

"Elena……" I heard Damon whispered from above me, sounding completely horrified. _It's okay. It's worse than it looks. Don't worry about me. _I wanted to say, but I couldn't get the strength too.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and the next thing I knew Stefan was kneeling beside me, examining my arm. I heard Damon's feet shuffle as he stepped away. _No, Damon, no! Don't go! Please! Then I really would die!_

"Elena!" Matt yelled, running over to me as well. As I heard Damon take another step and stumble. I got the strength to look up and meet his dark gaze. There wasn't a hint of red in his eyes. I gestured with my good arm for him to come here. There was no way I could talk loud enough for him to hear me from there, vampire or not. There was a deep pain in his eyes as he looked at me and I could feel nothing but love for him at that moment.

Damon shook his head, continuing to back away into the forest. _NO! Damon! Come back! Don't go! DAMON!_

"Damon!" I got the strength to yell, just as he turned and ran into the shadows of the forest. _NO! Damon…………_

_Don't leave with my heart…………Don't leave me………_

_Damon._

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stopped when I came to a river, falling onto my knees, my hands coming up to cover my eyes. I shook my head and I felt the first of the sobs rack through me. _Elena, Elena, Elena. How could I have done that? I can never face you now. Elena_….... I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working.

I_ hurt her. I hurt _Elena_. I….I-I really am a monster._ I wiped at my face furiously, trying to make every single trace of blood disappear. _Elena's blood………_….

_Elena………I could never face you after that. Stefan…………he would have never hurt you. He never will hurt you. I……I just need to let you go. I should have known it would have ended this way. __I hurt everyone I love anyway._

_Stefan……………take care of her._

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Damon had bitten deep, I could tell that much. Elena was losing a lot of blood. We had to get her somewhere that could help, quickly.

"Gina!" I yelled. The girl was next to me in an instant. "Make a portal. Now!"

"But Stefan-"

"Gina, if we don't get her some help now, Elena will die of blood loss." I stated seriously, meeting her gaze.

"Then give her some of your blood."

"Gina." I said, my voice flat. She sighed.

"I can't just make one on demand! It takes time, a sacrifice! Plus, Damon's in the woods somewhere! We can't leave him here! And we don't even know where we'll end up!"

"I can get you a sacrifice in five minutes. Matt, keep pressure on Elena's arm." The boy moved to do as I said. "Damon can take care of himself. Once Elena's safe, we can come back for him. He probably wants to be alone for a while anyway. And it doesn't _matter_ where we end up, just as long as Elena lives!" I said. Gina nodded.

"Get me my sacrifice, I'll do the rest."

"Good." I stated, taking off into the forest. It's time's like these I wish I could fly. It'd be so much quicker.

**Matt's P.O.V**

_Crap! Elena's losing a lot of blood! This can't be good! Stefan better hurry up!_

"I am definitely going to kill Damon the next time I see him." I muttered. Elena, who was leaning against my side, muttered something. "What?"

"He didn't mean to. Don't blame him. I don't want you to get hurt." I felt embarrassment flush through me. _What was I thinking? I'm a human, Damon's a freaking vampire! He'd kill _me.

"He might have just killed you Elena, and you're defending him."

"He didn't mean to." She repeated, sounding drowsy.

"Don't go to sleep, Elena. Keep talking."

"I know, I'm……trying…."

"Elena! Uh…..Damon! Why are you protecting Damon?"

"Because……..He….didn't….mean to."

"But how do you know that?"

"Did you…seriously…..just ask….that?" She was sounding sleepier and sleepier. It was like a strain for her to even move her lips.

"How do you know?" I repeated, since Damon seemed to be the only thing she'd even make an effort to respond to.

"Because………he loves me." Did I just imagine that she said that? She'd said it so quietly; I could have easily heard wrong.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked, though I was beginning to think I didn't want to know.

"He……..he.....told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"What if he lied?"

"He…didn't." I heard a little fierceness in that.

"Are you sure?"

"Posi…tive."

"I think he lied."

"He…..didn't……_lie!_"

"Stefan loves you too, Elena."

"I……I know."

"Elena……..what's going on between you and Damon?"

She was quiet for a long time and I feared she was asleep. I was just about to shake her when she sighed.

"I…….I love him, Matt." She whispered, before I felt her go limp.

"Elena!"

**Again, a cliffie. I'm just SOOOO evil, aren't I? Well, at least I updated quickly? I couldn't stop myself from writing this, the temptation was too strong, though I really should be updating another story. I try to update in cycles, so I don't update one too quickly and one not as quickly. Though, I have like………three or four I haven't updated in MONTHS. I rotate between three stories, all different categories. So yes, you guys are lucky I updated this so quickly.**

**Well, click-y the button-y and please-y review-y! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay, how many people loved the cliffie in the last chapter? *ducks as large rocks are thrown* Hey, hey, calm down please! If I die, you'll never hear the end. *rocks stop* Thank you. Also, I think you should be very pleased that this is, in fact, an….a wait for it……..UPDATE! *fireworks shoot off* :) WOO! **

**Gina's P.O.V**

Stefan came back later with some girl. She smiled dazedly at me and I handed her a knife. Stefan managed to get her to cut her wrist and the blood fell upon the candle I'd brought.

She went limp before long and I looked over to Elena, who was slumped against Matt. _Damon………how do you manage to get yourself in these situations?_

**Giuseppe's P.O.V**

Gina was creating a barrier and I'd yet to say anything. Just as the portal appeared and Matt carried Elena through first. Then Gina. Stefan looked at the forest where Damon had gone into the forest. I smirked. _Time to make myself known_.

"Stefan." He turned to me, as if remembering me for the first time. I smiled at him. "Do not worry about Damon. Let him stew. When he returns, I'll tell him where you went and why and I'll let him know that you'll come back for him."

Stefan nodded. "Thank you, Father." Then he turned, stepping into the portal. I smiled as I saw it begin to close up. _Oh I'll let Damon know where you are, but not so much in those words._

**Damon's P.O.V**

_Elena, Elena, Elena, Elena._ I chanted in my head, standing up on shaky legs. _I need to hunt._ I thought, but shook the thought away. Now's not the time for that. I changed into a crow, slowly working up my nerve to return to the clearing. As I neared it, I noticed the lack of activity and the lack of their presence. Well….all except one. One I didn't want to see for another second of my life. I snarled as I returned to my vampire form, glaring murderously as Giuseppe, who was smirking at me. I sensed a darker power there and realized that he had been playing with me earlier. I growled.

"Where's Elena?"

"You didn't seem too worried about her earlier, running off like you did."

"Where are they?" I stated again, rage bubbling to the surface. His smirk became more pronounced.

"They left."

"Left where?"

"All the way into another dimension. They wanted to get as far from _you_ as they could. I offered to stay and break the news to you." I froze. Had….had I hurt Elena that badly? They wouldn't really leave me here, would they? No, no, of course not. I had to think about the source. Was I seriously believing something that I had some from _Giuseppe's_ mouth?

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't, because you're naive. You're a monster, Damon. Just as much as I am. Why do you try to deny it? Try to be _friends_ with humans? Stefan sees it. Matt sees it. Gina sees it." His voice lowered his eyes boring into mine. "Even Elena sees it."

"No." I stated, but not feeling as confident as my voice had put out. Giuseppe's facial features didn't change.

"You didn't see her. Just before you sprung at me. When they first got here. Who you are, Damon, who you really are, _what_ you really are, frightened Elena. She couldn't even look at you for more than a few seconds. Are you going to lie to yourself? Pretend to be someone else, just to please her? Maybe you'll take up Stefan's diet?"

I looked down, my thoughts rushing and spiraling. _Of course I frightened her. I'm sure I looked like a blood-thirsty monster. And by attacking her, I certainly didn't clear my name. I'm an idiot. I don't deserve her. I _never_ deserved her_.

"Damon….you're my son. I do not want to hurt you, but I must tell you the truth. The girl is obviously infatuated with Stefan. Leave it be. If you continue your pursuit for her, all that will come is pain, for you and her. You are a monster, incapable of love. A demon. Do not lie to yourself any longer."

I wanted to growl. I wanted to cry. I wanted to rip his throat out. I wanted to end my life. I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to tell myself the truth.

And the truth was exactly as Giuseppe had stated.

I looked up, meeting Giuseppe's eyes with a glare of hardened eyes. Without another word, I spat in his direction, hitting his shoe. He looked angry at that. _Elena said she loved me. Elena said she loved me._

_She also told Stefan she loved him, but she told you it was just brotherly love. He was a lot closer than a brother to her. _My mind whispered as I spun on my heel, changing back into a crow and taking off into the night.

_But I did scare her. I hurt her. I might have even killed her. I cannot face her. Not again. I……Giuseppe is right about one thing. I do not belong with Elena. I do not belong with any of them. I am a hunter. A demon. I always have been and I let myself get side-tracked with the petty thought of humanity. _

_Next I probably would have been drinking deer-blood or something_. The thought made me cringe. _No, I doubt I could even stomach that. _

_**Damon, he's not better than you. No one's better than you. You're perfect.**_ Elena's words echoed in my mind as I ignored them as best as possible.

**No, if I were, then it wouldn't be this way. You wouldn't be with Stefan. If you knew, you wouldn't think I was perfect. I'm far from perfect, Elena. I'm a monster. I'm a demon. That's why he's better. He's not a demon. **My words.

_**You are not a monster. You are not a demon. You're Damon.**_ Yes, and Damon's a demon. I thought bitterly, landing in a tree and changing back into a human. I stared at the three moons. They should be new moons tomorrow, I thought.

_**Damon, I would never hate you. I **_**could**_** never hate you.**_ Sure, sure. I'm sure you love me now Elena. After I've bitten you and almost killed you. I thought sarcastically.

_**Damon, no. I don't hate you. I won't hate you. I can't hate you. And I'll never hate you. Because………because I love you.**_ I rolled my eyes before closing them, visions of Elena passing my closed lids. _I'll never get any sleep this way._

_**Damon, I do love Stefan. But I think I just realize in what way. Before any of this happened, I thought I was in love with Matt. Soon though, I figure out if was in the brotherly way. That's how I love Stefan. But it's not; it's not how I love you. **_How can you be so sure, Elena? How can you possible know you are in love with me and it's not brotherly love? Whatever we had, and could have had, is gone now, all because of my mistake.

Then a thought occurred to me.

She's making me lose my mind. I'm having a conversation with a memory. No, I'm having an _argument_ with a memory. Wow, I've lost it. I'm sure of it now.

I can see the padded cell now. _I wonder if the padding comes in black. . . . . _I contemplated, _because yellow's just too bright for me._

_Elena………_

**Stefan's P.O.V**

We arrived in the middle of nowhere, trees all around us.

"Stefan." Gina said and I turned to her. Her eyes were calm and serious. "You've got to change Elena."

"I can't. There's got to be a hospital close by." My excuses were weak even to my ears.

"Stefan, if you don't, she'll die." Gina eyes were boring into mine and I looked away, turning to Elena, lying limply in Matt's arms. Matt's head rose, his eyes showing suppressed tears.

"Stefan. Please." He breathed out and I nodded weakly, kneeling down and accepting Elena's still form. I leaned her back, brushing her hair away from her face gently.

_Elena….I promised myself I wouldn't change you again, but……I can't let you die. I just can't. _I thought, biting into my wrist. I pressed my bleeding wrist against her cold lips. _Drink, Elena, drink. Please don't die. Please. Just drink._ I chanted over and over in my head. I felt her tongue lick across the wound before she began to drink my blood. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"She'll live." I said and I heard Matt release his breath as well. Gina didn't make a sound as Elena kept drinking my blood. Soon though, I pulled my wrist away, feeling her fight weakly to keep my wrist there. "Sleep, Elena. Sleep and when you wake up, you'll be better." I whispered and her already weak breaths slowed as she fell into slumber.

_I just saved her, only for her to leave me for another. I'm an idiot. But……_I brushed my fingers across her cheek. There were a few tears there. _What had she been crying for?_

"Stefan."

"Hm?" I hummed in response, not moving my attention from Elena.

"I have to go back for Damon." Gina said. I nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have left him. I'm sure he came back by now. Giuseppe said he'd tell him that we would come back for him." I said. Gina tensed and I turned to her. "What?"

"I don't trust your father."

"He's never done anything. I trust him. I'm sure he sent Damon my message."

Her eyes were untrusting. "Stefan……Damon wouldn't have attacked him for nothing. Giuseppe might have changed since the last time you saw him."

"You don't know Damon like I do. I'm sure father's done nothing wrong, Damon just doesn't like anyone telling him he's wrong, which father does quite often."

"I know Damon better than you think and he wouldn't attack someone like _that_ if he didn't have a good reason. Damon doesn't like to kill but he would have ripped Giuseppe piece but piece if you hadn't of stopped him."

"I think I know my brother. Father's done nothing wrong."

"Stefan-"

"If you're so worried about him, than go. I'm sure he'll be sitting there, waiting on you. He'll give you a smirk, make some rude comment about being left, and then join you before the portal disappears." I waved her off as she headed towards what I would assume was population.

_Damon's fine. I'm sure of it._ I thought, shaking all morbid thoughts from my head. But……I still had a bad feeling in my gut. _This is idiotic. Damon would never let me live this down if he knew I was worried about him. I need to concentrate on Elena. She's the one in trouble._

"Stefan?" Matt asked, unsurely.

"Yeah?"

"How long?" I knew what he meant.

"About a day, maybe sooner. It varies. The shortest time I know is about six hours."

"Alright. Should I call Meredith and Bonnie?"

"I'm sure they've been worried. Yes, call them. When Gina comes back, I'm sure she'll tell us where we are."

"Alright." He grabbed his cell phone and called her. _How had he managed to keep that through everything? _I thought. It's seems like he'd lose it somewhere, like in the blood falls.

"Gina's." He said, noticing my confused stare. I nodded. Guess that makes since.

Suddenly Elena started to jerk and I listened hard, hearing her heart as it started to speed up. I kissed her on the forehead. _It's okay, it's okay. It'll all be okay soon. Just stay with us Elena, just stay._

**Gina's P.O.V**

"The stupid vampire," I muttered as I trudged into town, thinking about Stefan. "Thinking he knows Damon more than me. Damon may be his brother but it's not like they're close. Damon shows him the side of him he _wants_ Stefan to see. I know the real Damon. How _dare_ he try to tell me otherwise!" I stepped onto the sidewalk as I entered town. I spotted a girl, waiting to cross the street.

"Hey!" I yelled, waving frantically. She turned to me. "My friend, he's in the forest. Please, will you come help me? He was attacked." I said, making myself sound out of breath. She looked worried but nodded, following me back into the forest. Hmm, guess there are still some good people in this world.

"Oh, by the way, where are we?" I asked as we ran.

"This is Annandale, Virginia." She said. Wait, that's pretty close to Fell's Church……right? I voiced my question. "Yeah, it's about a two hour drive, maybe less. Where's your friend?"

"We were hiking. He should be around here." Now, how do I make her cut herself?

"Gina!" I heard someone yell and we ran in that direction. Stefan? As soon as we stepped into the clearing, Stefan jumped the girl, staring deeply into her eyes. A dazed expression crossed her face as I took the knife from it's holster.

"You know, I feel bad. She's a nice girl. Came out here to help me because she thought my friend was hurt."

"So you don't want to save Damon?"

"I didn't say that." I muttered, handing the girl a candle, within moments we had a portal up.

"I'll be right back. If it starts to shrink, pour more blood on it. Any kind will do, it just takes death blood to get it too appear. Keep it up until I return, okay?"

"Alright." He said and I stepped through the portal.

I almost fell as I landed in the other dimension but a strong hand grabbed me, steadying me. I smiled up at the owner of the hand. "Thank you, Da- Giuseppe?" I had been sure it was Damon. I search the clearing. Damon was no where to be seen. "Where's Damon?"

Giuseppe looked down, releasing me and gaining an air of sadness. "I'm not sure. He came back and I told him you were returning for him, but he said he didn't deserve to come with you, after he attacked Elena. He said when you return to tell you to leave without him."

"Wh-what?" I asked, not believing my ears. Damon….you wouldn't. No. You couldn't. This…..this just isn't you!

"I know. I tried to stop him, but if I had push any further, it would have developed into a fight, and I doubt I could take Damon. I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more."

"Th-that doesn't seem like Damon."

"I was as shocked as you, but….well I supposed he did gain something from his mother after all." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Marianna was always blaming herself if someone got hurt, even if it was an accident. I'm afraid both boys manage to obtain that attribute." I'm sure my distrust of Giuseppe was not unearned, but yet….he sounded sincere, like he really missed Marianna and like he wished Damon hadn't of ran off. Maybe Stefan was right. I mean, I hadn't exactly _seen_ him do anything, and Damon is a little attack first, think later. Yes, that has to be what happened. I found myself nodding.

"Alright then. If he wishes to stay, I suppose I best accept his wishes. Thank you, Giuseppe."

"Of course, and should you ever be in this dimension again, please look me up." He flashed me a smile that was very Damon-like. I felt something brush in the back of my mind and I ignored it, before smiling, agreeing, and stepping back through the portal.

It was like someone had thrown a bucket of iced water on me. Stefan looked at me oddly as I glared at him.

"Sure, Giuseppe's trustworthy. Giuseppe's safe." The portal finished closing up. "Do you know what? I'm positive he was just playing with my mind."

"Where's Damon?"

"I. Don't. KNOW!" I screamed, frustrated. The point stays that Damon wasn't there. There's no way Giuseppe could have beaten him, so he had to of left under his own power. What did Giuseppe tell him?

"Gina, what happened?"

"Damon wasn't there and Giuseppe made me believe every word that came out of his mouth."

"Then go back and get Damon."

"I….I can't, Stefan. That's why I wanted you to keep the portal up." I answered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan, the candle. It's melted down. It's no good. It's over."

"What are you trying to say?" I growled, angry at his denseness.

"What I'm trying to say is that Damon's stuck in the other dimension!" I looked at the melted stub of the candle.

"Get a new candle."

"Do you realize how hard it was to get _that_ candle? It's nearly impossible to get another portal candle and now it _is_ impossible."

"Why?"

"Because," I growled out. "The only place that sells portal candles is _in the other dimension_!" Stefan froze, looking at Elena, who had her head in Matt's lap and was sleeping softly. He was running his fingers in her hair.

"Damon's strong and he's smart. I'm sure he'll figure a way back here." Matt whispered. "I hate him, but if any of us could make it on our own in that world, he could. Beside you, of course." He added, smiling sadly at me.

I looked up at the moon. _Damon……I hope Matt's right. You have to come back for Elena. For Andrew. For me. For this Bonnie and Meredith, for Matt. And for Stefan._

_Please stay safe._

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena, Elena. Elena. Everywhere, all I see is Elena. Is this world _trying_ to torture me!?

There was a flash of blond and immediately my eyes followed it, only to growl to see just another girl. I have to get over her. She's out of my life. I hurt her.

_Besides, that's all you know how to do._ I heard a voice whisper in the back of my mind. Great, now I'm hearing voices.

_And arguing with memories_. The same voice whispered in the back of my head. I growled. I didn't like being corrected even if it was my own head.

I'm hearing voices in my head and the only thing I'm worried about it the fact that it disagrees with me. What has Elena done to me?

_Made you weak. You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire. Fawning over a _human_. _Wow, that voice was harsh. Is that what I sound like?

_You need to hunt. To kill._ That actually sounds like a good idea. I agreed with the little voice in my head, my eyes automatically scanning the area for possible prey. _The blonde, from earlier. Make her pay for making you remember Elena._ Yes, make her pay.

She was an easy target. I left her pale, limb body in the back of an alley walking out of it licking my lips and feeling full.

_No, not full. Still hungry. You need to hunt more. To kill more_. Right, I'm not full, not in the least. I found myself hunting again, fangs lengthening again. I smirked at a redhead and she sashayed over to me, grinning. Soon, she was a body in the alley as well.

There. That's enough. _No, kill. Blood. Death. You need more death. More blood. More power._ The voice whispered but I ignored it, changing into a crow and flying into the trees. I fell to sleep to the harsh whispers of: _death, blood, kill, power, vampire, kill, revenge, death, more, more, MORE!_

**So…..Damon's hearing voices or, err, _a_ voice. That's never good. Any guesses as to **_**why**_** he's hearing voices? I'm sure you guys can guess. **

**I feel sorry for the girl that Gina had to kill to make the portal. She was nice.**

**I, for one, hate Giuseppe even more now, if that's even possible. **

**Damon's stuck! Noooo…..Gina has GOT to come up with something, I mean, Damon and Elena can't be separated forever, right? They're soul mates! Nooo!!**

**So……review? Please and thank you!**


	27. Chapter 26

**?P.O.V (any guesses as to who?)**

The idiot. Thinking he can defy me. I _own_ him. They're all fools. The whole lot of them.

Damon Salvatore! Bah! I spat on the ground, a snarl working its way up from my throat. This time, I _will_ kill you. Inside and out. Slowly…..and as painful as I'm capable of doing.

I smirked as I backed away a little, keeping out of his range so that he wouldn't detect me. It's only a matter of time before he loses it. Only a matter of _when_ not _if_. He's done for. Nothing but a memory. A sad, lonely memory.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I groaned as I sat up, feeling a little light-headed.

"Elena." I heard someone say, sounding relieved. I turned and in my blurry focus, all I could make out was the dark outline of the figure.

"Damon?" I asked. Slowly, my eyes adjusted and Stefan's face can into view. "Oh, Stefan."

"How are you feeling, Elena?" He asked quietly. I yawned, stretching my back and standing up.

"I've actually never been better. Though, I am a little hungry." I thought. I thought about a big plate of French fries and realize that the thought of them disgusted me. Huh? Then a thought hit me. "Actually, I feel kind of like I did when I was a v……" I let the sentence trail off, and things suddenly became clearer to me. "Stefan, was I really hurt that bad?" I asked quietly. He nodded sadly and I sat back down, staring off at nothing.

"You're not a vampire as of yet. You just have a lot of vampire blood in you. It'll fad, eventually. Let's go get you something to eat, then we'll wake the others." He said and that's when I noticed that Matt and Gina were both asleep. Or had been.

"No need, Stefan. I can hardly sleep anyway." Gina mutter, wiping her eyes. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten any sleep in a while.

I looked around, looking for a crow or wolf. There were none. He must be hunting, I thought, before allowing Stefan to help me up.

"We'll be right back. And Gina? Try to get some sleep. There's nothing we can do. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll think of some way to get back." Stefan said. Who were they talking about?

"Whatever, Stefan, whatever." She mumbled. Man, she looked and sounded like she hadn't slept for three days straight! What happened? Who's_ he_? Why's Gina worried about him?

"Come on, Elena." Stefan pulled me forward, giving me a sad smile as we ran into the woods. It didn't take, the town wasn't far, and my thoughts returned and I faced Stefan.

"Who's the _he_ you were talking about to Gina? And where's Damon? What happened? Is everything okay? How long have I been out? Where are we? Is everyth-"

"Elena." Stefan cut me off. His voice was soft yet firm as his eyes rose meeting mine determinedly. "Elena." He said softer. "The he was Damon. Damon is the other dimension. Gina's candle burned out and we can't get back to him. You've been asleep for about eighteen hours. We're back in our home dimension, in Annandale, Virginia. Maybe two hours from Fell's. Other than all those problems, yes everything's alright."

I couldn't move. It was almost like something was pressed against my chest, keeping me from breathing. Damon was in the other dimension? He was stuck there? No, no no no. This can't be happening! He- he NOO! There has _got_ to be a way back to him! There's got to! Even if it means not returning back _here_, as long as I'm with Damon. How could this have happened? Damon. Damon, _Damon_.

"Why didn't you leave me there?" I found myself saying, sounding very mad and hurt.

Stefan seemed shocked. "W-wh-what?" He was officially confused.

"Why didn't you leave me there? With Damon?" Did he seriously not get this?

"E-Elena? Are you aware of what you're asking? You wanted to stay in the _other_ dimension? Just because Damon is there?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Who knows what could be happening to him?" I shuddered at the thought of Shinichi and Misao. Giuseppe had lied before, what if he had lied about locking them up? And they came back for him? What if he got hurt? And no one's there to help him. He could even d-

"Elena?" Oh, right. Stefan was saying something.

"Yes?"

"Elena," Stefan sighed. "Elena. Elena." Then, his arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips press tenderly against my forehead. "Elena, Elena, Elena." He just kept whispering my name in my hair, holding my tightly against him.

"St-" Then I felt it. The icy coldness of that first tear. Stefan was crying.

"Elena," Stefan said again, his chin on the top of my head. Now that I knew he was crying, I could feel the wetness in my hair and the chill that each gust of wind brought on.

"Stefan?" I asked quietly. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"I overheard you and Damon. The morning we stayed at Jim's." That made me freeze. He couldn't have heard that- "I heard what you said to Damon, Elena. It's okay." It certainly didn't seem okay. I couldn't stand it when people cried, and now I'd cause both guys that I love –though in different ways- to cry.

"I'm sorry Stefan. It's just that……" How do you tell a person something they already know?

"It's o_kay_ Elena. I understand. And I promise you," he pulled away; his face was still damp but when he stared in my eyes, there was nothing but a firm determination. "I promise you that we'll get Damon back. Somehow. If you two can go there to save me, I can help you save him."

I hugged Stefan as tightly as I possible could; crying myself now, but they were tears of joy. Stefan understood and was going to help me save Damon. Or at least be in the same dimension as him. I think I could manage after that. "Thank you, Stefan. For everything. You really are the sweetest guy I know."

"I'd do anything for you, Elena." He whispered, kissing my once more on the top of my head before pulling away. His smile remained sad but he really was trying to deal with this. He was trying and I was so appreciative of everything he was doing. To give up your love to your brother….I can only imagine that pain. "Let's get back to the others." He said and offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me, a smile on my face the whole time.

Things were crazy right now. I was a human, then a vampire, then dead, then some sort of angel/human thing, and now a vampire again. We'd gone to another dimension to save someone who I just realized I loved only as a brother. And my _real _true love was now stranded in that other dimension with most likely some sort of demonic, crazy, mind-controlling bug in him that was suppose to be already out.

But…….when I did finally see Damon again, I could be with him without having to hide anything. The thought made me giddy with excitement, and it really wasn't the time for giddy excitement.

Still………you've got to think positive in these kinds of situations.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I licked my lips once more as the girl's drained body fell to the ground. My third one in the last few hours and yet the little voice was still not satisfied. I was feeling stronger than ever; I'd never killed three people so close together. If only I'd known that I could get this strong. I could have easily killed Klaus or ripped Katherine to shreds.

_More. Blood. Death. Kill. Power. More, more, MORE! _

Was it never satisfied? Or, since it's in my head, is it really me? Am _I_ really that hungry? Somehow, I doubt it.

_More death, more blood, more power. Kill, kill, KILL!_

I felt my fangs shorten again as I stepped from the alley. I'm really not hungry, I thought. I think I might just do a little scoping out.

_No, more, more, MORE!_

That voice was getting quite control- actually, I _am_ a little hungry. One more kill won't hurt anything.

_Yes, kill. Yes, blood. Yes, death. Power, yes._

Yes….I need more power. I want more blood. I need to kill more. Maybe this voice isn't as crazy as I thought.

I smirked at a ditzy-looking brunette who smelled like alcohol from where I was standing over twenty feet from her. Of course, I'm a vampire, but still…….

She returned my smile, practically throwing herself on me when she got close enough. I caught her easily, kissing her neck as I slowly led her back into the alley. Girl's are really to easy here, I thought, before my fangs pierced her neck. She _tasted_ of alcohol and it almost made me want to spit the foul blood out. There's nothing worse than drugged up or alcohol polluted blood. Clean blood is seconded only by virgin blood. This girl was neither clean, a virgin, not drugged up, or sober, so she was –to say the least- very unappeasing. I drained her quickly and the voice was already starting its mantra again.

_More, more, more._

Well……she _was_ a very unfitting snack. I really shouldn't end a hunt on a bad note. Maybe just one more.

_Yes, more, more, more!_

Fine then, but only one more. I thought before scoping out for a new kill, this time one that met that of my higher standards.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So, let me get this straight. You're absolutely, positively _sure_ that there's no where in this dimension to get one of these portal candles?" I repeated. Gina sighed, sounding aggravated.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I've said four times already! The only person who might even _possibly_ have one would never even _consider_ using it to help _Damon_! She utterly and completely _loathes_ Damon! So that's that, we're back to square one. The only hope Damon has of getting back is if he finds a candle shop there and travel back here. That's where we're at."

"Wait, so you mean, there _is_ someone who could help us?" Matt asked. He had been very quiet during this whole ordeal.

"She could, but she'd never do it once she figured out that it was Damon you were going to save. Like I said, loathes him." Gina said, sounding weary. She sat down, looking very worn.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because……" She trailed off, like she was trying to find the words. "Damon's sort of well known in the mythical society. Stefan's well known too actually, but that's because of his unmoving from his diet. Damon's reputation is from his…….."

"Eccentricity?" Stefan tried.

"That's being nice, Stefan. More like player-ness? If that was a word. His arrogance? His uncanny ability to get on everyone's nerves? Ability to lie? Power?" Matt offered bitterly, sarcastically.

"Matt's got the right point." Gina admitted. "Anyways, this girl…..she might have been one of Damon's girlfriends? Conquest? Trophies?" She went on, trying to find the right word. The she shook her head. "Anyways, you get the idea."

"And?" Stefan added. Gina rolled her eyes.

"And what? Damon said he loved her than he got bored with her, left her, she was devastated and now wants anything named 'Damon Salvatore' to go burn in the deepest pits of Hades without a _shed_ of happiness or any emotion other than pain and desperation. He really _did_ choose the wrong person to mess with. She's not the kind of person you want mad at you. She has some _major_ connections."

Damon got bored with her? What if……what if he got bored with me? It's like they were in love and suddenly……he gets bored with her. What if that's me? What if that's _us_? He wouldn't……he wouldn't grow _bored_ of me….would he?

"Elena? You're spacing out again." Stefan said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry. So where's this girl live?"

Gina looked at me incredulously. "Did you not just hear what I said? She hates Damon. She's not going to help you save him. She probably won't even help you just because you _know_ Damon. And you," She turned to Stefan. "You're his brother. It'd probably be a danger to your life if you even thought about going anywhere near her. Seriously, just forget it. Damon's smart enough to get back here soon enough. Just be patient."

"Gina." She turned to me, seemingly a little shocked by the firmness in my voice. "Who is this girl and where does she live? I want to know now. There's no telling what could happen to Damon. I thought he was like your brother?"

With that sentence, Gina burst into tears. "I know! *hiccup* I'm the worst s-sist- *hiccup* -er ev-ev-ever!" Matt went over ot her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Hm…..I wonder…..

"H-H-her name's Lydia." Gina whispered after she had calmed down slightly. She still hiccupped a little and she hadn't move out of Matt's arms. And he hadn't tried to push her away. "Lydia. She lives in Paris, France. Or, that's where she was last I checked. She's practically famous, ask any mythical creature and they should be able to tell you where she is. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"You aren't coming?" Matt asked.

"No. I've met Lydia once and, to put things lightly, we didn't get along. I'd only worsen your case, and Damon's done that enough. Be careful though. She's got a lot of people working for her and is extremely powerful herself. She's an Old One."

"Damon _dated _an_ Old One?_" Stefan asked, disbelievingly. I had to say, I was having trouble believing it as well.

"Yes, and messed up greatly."

"I'm going to stay here." Matt stated suddenly and all eyes were on him.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'll helped Gina get home and I'll check in with Bonnie and Meredith. I already called them. Besides, they've been trying to bring Caroline into reason and I want to talk to her. Maybe get her to drop the false charges she put against me. I'm sure she'll see reason, plus you really don't need a _human_ slowing you two vampires around." Matt smiled at this and I ran over to him, hugging him hard.

"I'll miss you Matt, and I'm sure things with Caroline will smooth out. Please tell Bonnie and Meredith that I miss them." I gushed. He hugged me back.

"Alright, Elena, will do. Just make sure you stay safe, okay?"

"It's a deal." I said, smiling. I went and gave Gina a hug as well as Matt and Stefan talked a little. "Thank you, Gina. For everything. You've done so much. Without you, we never would have saved Stefan."

"You're welcome. And Elena?" She pulled away, staring at my eyes with resolute eyes. "I'm counting on you to save Damon. He's like a brother to me but I know if there's anyone else I can trust to do their all to save him, it's you."

"I will. I'll bring him back." I whispered and we hugged again before tears came to me eyes. I'd never realized it, but Gina had become a very important friend on this trip. She was the only other girl that had traveled with us and had offered a link to Damon's mysterious past. I was going to miss her.

"You better look me up once you get back in America, got it?" She said jokingly and I could see that she was about to tear up too.

"Sure thing." I said nodding before backing away. Stefan grabbed my hand and I was so grateful for his comfort right then. We were on our own from on out.

"Bye guys!" Gina said and with that, me and Stefan ran into the forest at full-speed. First things first.

Find an airport. No wait, before that. Find _civilization!_

**So? There IS a way to save Damon, but 'it' hates him. They better hurry too, cause Damon's losing it. Seriously, what is **_**wrong**_** with him? :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**First thing's first. I'm a freaking idiot. I MISSED last weeks episode. I was crushed. I had like, SO much homework and was just chilling on the computer and than, Friday, I was in the car, in the middle of a sentence, and I just froze. I was like, "NOO, I'm a horrible fan! I missed it!" So yes, was it good? *sigh* Now I leave little notes all over my house to remind me. I know, its sad but true.**

**So, now that I'm done with my little anecdote, here's the update! :)**

**Damon's P.O.V **

I sauntered into the blood bar, smirk casually placed on my face. It had been like this every night for a week straight. I had drained twelve girls this week. More than I had in my whole life as I vampire.

The voice no longer had to egg me on. I was fixed, addicted, to the power that came from the rush of death. From my prey's life blood; the last drop in their pathetic excuse for a body. I hardly needed any help in the hunt. I licked my lips as another night started.

Somewhere……in the far recesses on my mind, I felt like I should be remembering something. Maybe even some_one_. Maybe something important happened? I couldn't remember and trying to remember only brought on a major headache. So I settled for hunting, forgetting whatever it was. It couldn't have been that important if I forgot it so easily…….

…..Could it?

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Stefan! It's been a week! We should have found this Lydia lady by now. If she's so famous, why can't we _find_ her?!" I yelled in frustration. Stefan ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly. Currently, we were sitting on a park bench, side-by-side, and I was having a breakdown……

……Again.

I was pretty sure it was because of Damon-withdrawal but I'd never tell Stefan that. He'd been taking the fact that I loved him like a brother fairly well; no point in torturing him with details. Still, I craved my dark prince. I wished to have his arms around me and hear his soothing, calm voice whisper in my ear about how ever-

I broke off the daydream with a groan of annoyance. I was sure I was worrying Stefan but I didn't care. I just wanted Damon! The thought sent me into tears and I clung to Stefan's shirt as I cried into his chest. He held me, whispering sweet nothing about how he was sure Damon was alright and how we'd find him soon. Stefan really was too nice for words.

"I-I'm sorry, St-Stefan!" I cried, not at all calming down. I started hiccupping and Stefan just shushed me, holding me tighter. He didn't have to ask about what; we'd been through this already. Many times. And it's only been a week!

"Its okay, Elena. Don't worry. Damon can take care of himself. Don't you have any faith in him?" That was new, I thought, my sobs quieting. And effective. I _did_ have faith in Damon's abilities, but I didn't have faith in mine. I doubted I could last another week without him. I missed him, oh _gosh_ I missed him. My dark prince. My Salvatore.

My Damon.

I wonder what he's doing, I found myself thinking, not for the first time. I was always wondering what he was doing. I wonder if he's thinking about me. Does he miss me at all? Has he already moved on? _Damon…_cue the tears……again.

"Elena, come on. You need to get a hold of yourself so we can find Lydia!" That shut me up. Since when did Stefan turn hostile? I looked at him with tear-filled eyes before a realization hit me. I'm losing both of them. Stefan's eyes were a little harder than before and I know I was taking it too far. I'm an idiot. I'm crying for Damon and he's trying to comfort me when he still loves me himself.

"Stefan," I said quietly, standing up and wiping my tears. I smiled at him slightly. "I'm sorry; you're right. And Stefan?" He had stood up as well and he turned to look at me. "Thank you." I told him sincerely. He gave a small smile and I was reminded of the old Stefan. I had to remember that even Stefan had limits and Damon was one of them. I'd have to control myself better.

"Well, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the club we had been going to check out earlier. He chuckled at my enthusiasm but let me lead him, giving me a small smile the whole way.

Maybe I haven't lost him just yet. Stefan's too good of a person to cut completely out in my life. Without him, I don't think I could function quite as easily. He _is_ like my brother.

**Gina's P.O.V**

Somehow, and I still don't know how, but Matt had talked me into going back to Fell's with him and _staying_. Ugh, the town wasn't even a real _town_. There was no where to have a good time so I spent most of my time at Mrs. Flower's boarding house, watching TV. Bonnie and Meredith came over a lot and I had gotten to know them pretty well. They were nice, though both were practically opposites from Elena. There was bouncy, beauteous, bubbly Bonnie, calm, clever, collected Meredith, and gorgeous, graceful, gallant Elena. Though, I can see how these girls balanced each other out.

"Gina! You here?"

"In here Bonnie!" I yelled, turning the TV down. She came in, a smile on her face. Matt, Meredith, and some chick I'd never met came in behind her. "Hey." I said, nodding to each of them. The other girl, a blonde, sat down nervously, looking all around like something was about to jump her.

"Gina, this is Caroline. We've finally managed to get her to calm down and to listen to reason."

"Hello Caroline," I said, keeping the anger out of my voice. I had heard a lot about her. She jumped at my voice, staring at me fearfully.

"Y-You're l-like th-them, aren't y-you?"

"Who?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She gulped.

"Th-the two f-fox kids."

"Shinichi and Misao?"

"Yes." She said weakly. She was quiet shaken. Though I would be too, considering what Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt told me what happened to her.

"Yes, I am a kitsune, though I won't hurt you like they did." I smiled at her, trying to be comforting. She shrunk away from me and I shrugged. Not my problem.

"Gina," I turned to Meredith. I enjoyed conversation with Meredith the best. Nothing against Bonnie or Matt, but Meredith knew what was appropriate, could read subtle signs to 'shut up', and I didn't feel the _need_ to talk. There could be comforting silences. "There's still the matter of the malach inside her. Do you think you could remove it?" Bonnie shuddered at the word 'malach' and again I completely understood why.

I turned to Caroline, stared into her eyes. They were filled with fear. I stared at her for a long time before I saw what I was looking for: a fleck of red, just a bit south of the pupil. You never could hide the fact that a malach was inside you for long; there was always a least one little speck of red in the eye, easily spotted by the trained eye. Still, I doubted that I could.

"I'm not sure. I've never done that before. Andrew was the only one even close to being taken over by the malach and we got it out of him before it was really _in_ him and connected to him. So really I have to clue as to what to do." Everyone got quiet, thinking.

"Elena can do it." Bonnie said.

"Elena's in France, Bonnie. There's no chance of her coming back before finding a way to save Damon." Matt said. All was quiet again. Then a thought hit me.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to me. "That's it!"

"What?" Matt said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie, you can communicate with people over distances, right?" The redhead got a horrified look on her face.

She shook her head roughly, red curls bouncing around. "No, no, no, no, no. I promised myself I would _not_ let anyone else take over me. It's weird and how do we even know I could pick up _Elena?_ I might get…….Damon for all we know!" She threw in randomly.

"Then that would help as well, so Damon or Elena. Still, it our only shot." I said. Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't. I sorry you guys but you have no clue what it's like not being in control of yourself. It's…..I can't even think of how to describe it but it's not fun. I'm sorry but I….I just can't."

"Surely Elena will find this Lydia person soon and then she can take out the malach herself." Meredith spoke up. Everyone nodded but me and I kept my mouth shut. There really was no need in telling them that Elena might not come back as soon as they thought she would, or that she might not come back at all. Lydia had a mean temper and Damon was one of her sore spots. I'd heard that he was one of her first loves. Bad move on her part to choose such a player to love. Even Elena was chancing it. I loved Damon, he was my brother, but still……..he had a nasty reputation when it came to relationships.

Damon…..you better not hurt Elena when we find you. Otherwise I'm staking you myself; she's so perfect for you.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Elena." I turned and saw Stefan motioning to me. I moved from the dance floor over to him.

"I couldn't find any vampires. How do you tell them from regular people again? I keep looking for Lapis Lazuli rings or necklaces but it's so hard."

"Never mind that. I found someone who knows where Lydia is."

I squealed in excitement causing a few by-standers to stare at me oddly. I turned back to Stefan. "Seriously? Where? Who are they? How soon ca-"

"Elena, calm down." I did. "Alright, well we need to go tonight cause she's leaving town in two days."

"Wow, lucky break."

"Maybe, it depends on if she helps us or not. Come on, he's waiting outside for us."

I followed Stefan out the club where a dark figure was waiting for us. When he stepped into the light, I could see him more clearly.

He had hair of golden that caught almost every source of light and reflected it back in an glowing beam. His eyes were a light gray, almost silver, color and looked hypnotizing. If I wasn't in love with Damon, I was sure I would have fainted right there. He was gorgeous.

"You kept me waiting." He stated, his eyes glancing at me before glaring at Stefan. Somehow though, it didn't look like he was angry. It was almost like he was playing around. Stefan shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry?"

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically, finally looking in my eyes. He gave me a small nod of his head. "Jonathan." He said and I smiled politely.

"Elena."

"I've heard," he replied before returning his attention to Stefan. "Let's go. I already called Miss Lydia, she's expecting you."

"Thank you for this," Stefan said and Jonathan shrugged off his thanks, instead heading for an alleyway. Stefan and I followed silently.

I could hardly withhold my excited. I was going to save Damon after all. Surely this Lydia lady would help us and I would be in the arms of Damon once more. The thought was enough to send shivers along my spine, though not the cold kind. I found myself smiling as we came out the alleyway and we walked down the streets behind Jonathan as he took a countless number of confusing twist and turns. I wondered briefly if this was to make us forget how we got there or if they really were necessary. Not that I cared. I just wanted to meet Lydia.

Soon though, we arrived to another club, only this time Jonathan took us to the back and lead us in. Then we took an elevator down to the bottom.

The lighting wasn't quite as good down here and I my heart rate sped up a little. I was so nervous. What should I expect from Lydia? What will she expect from me? Will she help us save Damon? Does she hate Damon as much as Gina said? What if……

What if she _doesn't_ help us?

The thought was almost unimaginable. I'd die, surely, if I had to accept that I'd never see Damon again. No, she _had_ to help us. She just had too.

As we were brought into a room that certainly didn't fit the earlier creepy environment, as it was lavish and expensively decorated, the door closed behind us as someone spun around in the chair.

A women stared back at us. She had deep red hair, much darker than Bonnie's, and she had unnerving green eyes that studied us like specimens under a microscope. Jonathan bowed respectfully.

"Miss Lydia, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." He announced and Lydia's tongue clicked as she stood and walked over to us.

Then, in a malicious voice she said coldly, "Salvatore, eh?"

**Well well well, I think Lydia's just absolutely _thrilled_ to meet Stefan. What do you think?**

**Also, yes I did miss the last episode. BUT, I found a freaking awesome website that lets me watch the episodes AND I just watched it. So, I'm up to date and I'm now planning the death of Stefan Salvatore. Anyone with me?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Elena's P.O.V**

The room was silent at Jonathan bowed politely and squeezed himself out the door in as little a space as possible. Lydia's cold gaze didn't leave Stefan as she gazed at him silently. Then, she rose from her seat and walked over to us, as if she were a huntress on the prowl.

"Salvatore." She purred as she neared Stefan. Her voice was strangely seductively as she ran a single long fingernail down his cheek. Stefan was completely still, watching her intently. Sudden anger morphed her features as she swiped her nail across Stefan's cheek, drawing the thinnest trail of blood. "Salvatore," she spat, turning on her heel and stomping around her chair and leaning her arms across the back. She glared at us as she finished her statement, "is not a name welcome into my house."

"I am sorry for what D-" Lydia's eyes flashed dangerously. "My brother," Stefan corrected, "has caused, but we are in need of your assistance." He's being pretty formal, I thought as I threw him a look. Then I returned my gaze to Lydia, studying her as she studied Stefan with a calculating eye.

"State your business," she said, remaining stoic and apathetic.

"We need your assistance in getting into the Shi no Shi, the other dimension."

"What is your business in such a place?"

"Someone is there. Someone who does not belong there. We wish to bring them back here, to this dimension, where they belong."

Her eyes narrowed before through me a look. "What business does a human have in such an affair?"

"A friend. Elena is a friend of mine and of the one lost in the Shi no Shi." Lydia's eyes darkened, returning to Stefan.

"Who is this person trapped in the Shi no Shi?" Lydia's glare was killer but Stefan remained unmoved. Apparently, over five centuries of death glares from Damon did that to a person.

This time I spoke up, thinking of a brilliant plan. "Giuseppe." I stated. Lydia turned her glare upon me as Stefan looked at me shocked though trying to hide it. "Yes, Giuseppe. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan's father. Stefan's brother has become quite the handful and we've heard rumors of Giuseppe's rebirth in the life of a vampire. We believe he will be able to control D- Stefan's brother." I really hope she couldn't tell that that was a boldface lie. Well, that is if I don't melt from her stare. Hopefully that was polite and formal enough.

"Damon's been acting up, eh? Well, if the whole purpose of this tip is to find someone to deal with Damon, I'd be honored to 'deal' with him for you." I was sure my face had paled at her words. She was talking about _killing_ Damon! All of a sudden, my plan didn't seem too well thought out.

"Th-That won't be necessary." I stuttered out quickly.

"Oh?" Lydia's eyebrows rose in what sounded similar to that of mock surprise.

"Yes we do not wish him dead. He just needs a little _fatherly_ advice." Please don't question us anymore, please don't question us anymore.

"Besides," Stefan added, going along with this lie as he shot me a glare from the corner of his eye, "I do wish to see my father as well. So now it is simply a matter of what you require for your services."

"That is not the only matter, _Salvatore_. There is still the matter of _if_ I will help you and currently, I am not feeling inclined to do as such considering the fact that you two are lying to me."

It was like a slap to my face. How did she know that? And how can she _not_ plan on helping us? I guess I was kind of biased but the thought that this lady could reunite me with Damon and she was _refusing_?

"It's Damon." I stated quietly. She turned to me. "Damon is who we need to save. He's stuck in the other dimension."

"Figures he would get himself in such a situation."

"But you have to help us! Please, will you help us bring him back?" I was nearly in tears now as this seemed more and more like lost cause.

"Elena, it's okay. Calm d-" Stefan tried to consol me. I glared at him, as a tear leaked form my eye and I covered my face with my arm.

"No, Stefan it _won't_ be okay!" I cut him off, yelling. "She's the only one who can help us and she's _refusing_! Damon's going to be stuck in the Shi no Shi _forever_!" A sob racked through me as I tried to halt my crying. It wasn't working as I continued to like of the reality of the situation. Damon wasn't going to come back. I'd never hold, kiss, _love_ my prince of the darkness again.

"Salvatore," Lydia's voice, though still cold, seemed to finally hold some kind emotion. What was it though? Was it sympathy? Pity? "Wait for us out the door. I wish to speak to the human alone."

"Bu-"

"Do not question me!" Lydia's voice echoed and I could imagine the cold glare she was sending to Stefan. The air beside me rustled and the door shut then. I calmed down, fear slamming into my throat as I realized my situation. I was alone, in a room, with an Old One. I gulped, backing away slightly. Lydia had turned form me though, watching the flames of the fire that was burning beside her chair. She was quiet for a long time.

"I hate this room." She stated after awhile. What? What did this have to do with anything? Lydia half-way turned to me, looking at me from over her shoulder. I was shocked to see a tear catch the light from the fire. "It's the room where I last saw him. The note was there," she pointed to the chair she had been sitting in. I was quiet. Damon really hurt her, I realized. She really loved him and he left her with only a little note. What if that's me in a few years? Maybe even a few months? Heck I may not even see him again!

"You're probably wondering why I would bring this up or why I'd even stay in this house," she continued turning back to the fire. "I guess it's because……though there are plenty of bad memories in this place, there are also many good ones. Ones I _want_ to remember but that pain that comes with them is such a great price." She turned to me, looking me dead in the eye. She didn't even make a move to wipe the tear trails on her face. "I do not wish to see another heart broken because of Damon Salvatore. You are still human. Do not fall into his trap. Love another _human_ that can give you a real life, real love. Don't involve yourself in the affairs of vampires."

"I cannot." I whispered and she looked at me shocked. "I was a human, and then changed into a vampire. Then I died and was reborn again a human angel hybrid. I had to go to the Shi no Shi to save the love of my life with his brother only to realize that I was actually in love with his brother and that the love I felt for the other was simply that was a familial love. And when I think everything's going to work out, things unravel and now I am separated from the one person who's ever made the butterflies in my stomach come alive and can make my heart race with just he simple brush of his fingers. Please," I was begging now, in complete desperation. Tears were leaking down my face, ignored. "Please, please, please! Help me get to Damon."

All was silent. Slowly, Lydia took a step to me before walking to me slowly. I didn't move. When she was within arms reach, she allowed a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alas, I am but too late. You have already given your heart to the beast. But…..perhaps he has changed. For your sake, I hope so. I know the pain of a broken heart well and I will not be the one to cause that pain in another." My smile grew ten times wider.

"So, you mean….?"

"Yes, I will help you get to Damon."

Without realizing what I was doing, I threw my arms around her, hugging her hard. She was shocked at first before her arms went around in the resemblance of an awkward hug. I was suddenly aware of my self crying for joy as I said over and over again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She patted my back oddly. "Release me, child."

I pulled away, wiping tears away and smiling like a ridiculous idiot. "Thank you." I breathed. She rolled her eyes.

"I really hope Damon has changed."

"He has." I said, even though I had never really known him any differently, something told me he had. Maybe Lydia isn't so bad, I mused, just heartbroken, which is understandable.

"Well let us not keep Salvatore waiting. Surely he must think I have eaten you by now."

I laughed softly, hoping that was a joke. "Stefan's over-protective like that; like a brother."

"You know," Lydia mused aloud as we started for the door, "I never knew that Damon had a brother. He never spoke of his family or his past really. I guess there was a lot I didn't know about him. Maybe the fact that you _do_ may mean he has changed after all."

"I believe he has," I stated, just as she opened the door and Stefan rushed in, his eyes searching. Immediately, they landed on mine and he visibly calmed.

"Did you think I had decided to get back at Damon by snacking on his beloved?" Lydia said, mocking hurt.

"It crossed my mind," Stefan admitted. "What have you decided?"

"I have decided to-"

"She's going to help us!" I cut Lydia off, smiling hugely and hugging Stefan out of excitement. One hand went around my shoulders, returning the hug as he addressed Lydia.

"Thank you, for helping my brother."

"Yes well, he better appreciate it, for I don't usually do favors for my enemies. This girl though," I moved away from Stefan as she mentioned me. I looked at her confusedly as she smiled gently, "She has led me to believe Damon has changed to be a somewhat of a better man or, vampire. I trust her judgment and wish to see such a change with my own eyes." Her eyes gained a sort of far-away look, like she was remembering something. "Damon and I were close friends before……what happened. I do so wonder if perhaps we could be friends again." She paused, seemingly to return to the present. "Of course, I'd never try to rekindle anything we had; I'd never come between the two of you." She added, speaking to me. I smiled kindly.

"Thank you," Lydia seemed like an alright person and I think she could be a very good friend…….or a very bad enemy.

"Well then, you mentioned the Shi no Shi?"

"That's were Damon is." Stefan clarified.

"Well then, we'll need the portal. Follow me." She led us from a room and we walked further into the hallway with horrid lighting. Soon though, what little lighting there was, went to almost nonexistent and Stefan had to lead me through the twisting and curving of the hallway. Finally, I heard the clicking of a lock being unlocked and there was a heavy thump as a bolt was moved out of the place. Then, I was led into even darker room. There was only one identifiable object within its dark clutches.

There, against the far wall, was a beautifully sculpted black arch. I wasn't sure what it was made of, but it was utterly beautiful. Inside there was a swirling mass of what appeared to be black-flames. It took my breath away and I couldn't wait to plunge myself into it. For all its beauty, it meant only one thing to me:

I was one more step closer to Damon.

**Well…….I'm incredibly sorry for the lateness. The last two weeks have been homecoming, so I was working on that. Also, I've had a strange case of writer's block, which is weird for this story since usually the chapters practically write themselves. However, things are back to normal now (mostly) so updates should continue at a more regular pace now. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the shortness. This is mostly just a filler chapter, I admit. **

**Personally, I don't really want Lydia to be a bad person. She just heart-broken, can you really blame her for being mad at Damon?**


	30. Chapter 29

**Warning, repeatedly changing from Elena's POV and Damon's POV. I mean it. There's a lot of it. (adds to suspense though, I think :) Dizziness may occur. **

**You've been warned.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So….where are we?" I asked as we entered the first town in the Shi no Shi. I had learned that regardless of size, portals were always cold and always made you dizzy. There was just no way around it, I suppose.

"I'm not sure," Stefan said as we followed behind Lydia, who didn't seem to have any trouble in finding out where we were. "But she seems to know.

"So how is she going to find Damon?"

"Why, ask around, of course," Lydia answered. Guess she could hear us. "I have many friends in this dimension; friends with power and friends with friends of power. Surely one if them would know where Damon is."

"What about…" I fought to remember her name. "Uh, her last names Bloddwedd. Just had a birthday. Um…Sonia! Are you friends with her? She's seen Damon; she knows what he looks like."

"I know her," Lydia said, "and I'll send someone to let her know we're looking for him. Do you two have any ideas as to where he'd be?"

"A city with a heavy population made of mostly girls," Stefan answered automatically. Lydia nodded, a smirk on her lips.

"I really should have been able to guess that."

"He's changed, I'll admit, but not that much." Stefan admitted.

**Damon's P.O.V**

_Power...There's new power...need more power to beat this new power...go; kill. Need more death to win..._

Now what are you talking about, I thought, stretching as I jumped down from the tree. Smirk in place, I went towards town, feeling this 'new power' the voice was talking about. Though, strangely, it felt kind of familiar...

_Not familiar; dead. Kill them..._

Whatever, I thought back, stepping into town smoothly. I didn't bother hiding my power. I was stronger now then most anyone anyway.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Even with the promise of meeting Damon soon, I could not talk my muscles into taking another step. I was utterly exhausted. We had been looked all day. And now, two of the three moons had risen above the horizon and Lydia _still_ wasn't tired.

"Lydia, Elena and I am going to rest up here while you search the town." Stefan spoke up, casting me a worried glance. Lydia noticed my exhaustion as well and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

I practically fell down onto the bench and when Stefan sat casually beside me, I automatically placed my head on his shoulder, craving sleep more than anything.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I licked my lips. Tonight I'd been lucky, finding two girls both of which had yet to have a drink, promising the taste of alcohol-free blood. Delicious.

_But we need more. Beat the new power. Yes. Blood, power. _

It was right. Even having just killed twice, the 'new power' was still stronger than me. Yet, even at my most powerful point, I had never been as strong as this power. Who was this? How did they become so strong?

It interested me.

**Elena's P.O.V**

When I awoke, Stefan as dozing, his head against the wall behind the bench. I sat up slowly, so as not to wake him. I had just let out a yawn when I felt it. It was tainted by so much darkness and was a lot stronger than the last time I had felt it but I knew who's power it was. I _knew _it. It was _his_. He was here.

I got up, rushing toward where I felt this dark power coming from. _Damon..._

**Damon's P.O.V**

Apparently the 'new power' had felt mine, for they were now headed in my direction. Rather quickly actually. I smirked. Guess it's now or never.

_And when you feast on their blood you will become more powerful than ever before..._

**Elena's P.O.V **

I ran through town, dodging the few people in the streets. I cut through and alley, jumping over a trash bag. Only...I stopped for only a moment, going back to look at the 'bag'. I froze, bile rising to the my throat.

It was a body. A dead body.

Shaking my head, and used all of my speed to get to Damon. Something wasn't right tonight. There was a hunter on the prowl and I was certain I wouldn't see safe again until Damon's strong arms were around me, protecting me from whatever this evil was that had settled on my shoulders.

**Damon's P.O.V**

They must have found one of the bodies, I thought, feeling their sudden stop before they put on a burst of speed. I smirked, leaning casually against a wall, arms crossed. Let them come to me. I have all the time in eternity.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I was so close. I could _feel_ him. I felt a wave of relief matched with a slow warming sensation filling my limbs. It felt like I had finally awoke after being asleep for know how long. _Damon..._ A smile made its way upon my face. I'm almost there; just right through here...

**Damon's P.O.V**

Someone came running through the alley then, searching every corner until their eyes rested on me. I froze, shocked.

Lapis Lazuli eyes stared back into mine; a smile on her face. "_Damon_..." she breathed out, taking a step to me. Her voice was like a jab to my heart with the dull end of a stake. _Elena..._

_No, not Elena. An imposter. The _real_ Elena would be terrified of you after what you did to her. This imposter just wants you to _believe_ that they are Elena so they can get under your guard before hurting you. Not Elena...Not Elena..._

_But..._I had never fought with the voice before but I felt like I should. Still...what it said made sense. Elena would never want to be around me after what I had done. After hurting her.

_That's right. And this imposter just wants to hurt you. Kill them before they make you believe...kill her..._

Yes, kill her. 'Elena' took another step to me, reaching out with her hand, but she froze, eyes widening, when I let out a low growl.

"Damon? What's...wrong?" I took a step to her and she backed away a little before shaking her head and stepping toward me again.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Damon was really right her in front of me. I wasn't drowning anymore; I could breathe. I took a step towards him, reaching out. Suddenly though, a grumbling sound filled the air and I froze. Then my eyes widening with realization. Damon had just _growled_ at me. Like I was...like I was trying to _harm_ him or something.

"Damon? What's...wrong?" I asked unsurely. He took a step to me and in that moment, fear washed over me with the demonic look he was giving me. I took a step back. Mentally, I berated myself. Idiot, this is _Damon;_ he'd never intentionally hurt me. I took a step back to where I was, feeling slightly foolish.

Damon growled again before smirking and starting to walk around me in circles. A feeling of being his prey washed over me before I shook my head, turning my head around and around to follow him. He had a slight lazy look about him, but it also screamed 'predator'. This wasn't exactly how I envisioned our reunion.

"Damon? Damon, what are you doing?" I cringed mentally at the shake in my voice, the fear. There's nothing to fear. Damon's not going to hurt me. He must just be playing. That must be it; he's kidding around.

Problem was, I'd never seen him so serious.

"Da...mon?" I tried one last time; my voice weak and quiet. He was right behind my now, not moving; his cool breath in my ear as his fingers softly ran through my hair. I felt his lips kiss the spot just behind my ear before he slowly, gently trailed kisses down my neck. I felt myself relaxing, leaning back against his hard chest. I smiled softly, feeling ridiculous. I can't believe I thought for even just a _minute_ Damon would hurt me. He was just playing. I knew it.

Suddenly, I felt the tip of a fang against my throat and, before I had time to think, Damon bit deep into my neck.

**Hm...Really don't like that voice now. Who's controlling the voice anyway? And what's with Damon? Is he blind? Stupid? Or just being controlled? Of course, if he had _any_ faith in Elena's love, he probably wouldn't have fallen under the melach control. Can you blame him though? He's a little lacking in trust for others and it wouldn't be the first time someone had chosen Stefan over him. Still...he should _learn_ to trust Elena. **

**Review please. :) You know you want too. . .**


	31. Chapter 30

**Damon's P.O.V**

My fangs sunk deep into her neck. I heard her surprised gasp before she moaned quietly. I bite deeper, finally paying attention to the taste of her blood. The taste almost made my eyes rolled back as I closed them, releasing a quiet moan of my on. Definitely the most delicious blood I had ever tasted.

The thought made my eyes flip open. _Elena!_

Suddenly, something slammed into me, knocking me from Elena as my fangs tore a huge gash out of her neck. She fell to her knees, gasping as she crawled away from me. My heart cringed at the tears that gushed down her cheeks as she sat, her back to the wall, arms wrapped around her legs. I caused them; I caused her to cry. Again.

A deep growl brought my attention to what had hit me. I only had about a moment to stare the a blurry figure in confusion before it crashed into me again, this time working it's hand around my neck and slamming me into the wall, growling my face. I stared in puzzlement from a moment while I waited for the black spots to leave my vision. When I could finally concentrate long enough for my vision to clear, a look of shock crossed my features.

"Lydia?" I asked. Her only answered was a growl.

_No, not 'Ly-di-a'. She is the new power. You must kill her. Then she will be the _dead_ new power._

My shock allowed for me to ignore that little voice for a few more minutes. "I thought I recognized your power. Been awhile, eh?"

"Do _not_ talk to me, Damon." She hissed. "And what the heck do you think your doing? Figure you'd just go ahead and kill her instead of writing a stupid note this time?"

_Fight back. You have power. Kill her. Make her pay for her insolence._

I growled, agreeing with the voice once more, and she seemed a little taken aback. "Let me go, Lydia." I said coldly. Her grip on my neck tightened as she flashed her fangs at my daringly.

"You can't beat me, Damon."

I growled again before lunged at her, putting all my weight in the attack. I snarled at her, grabbing her hand that was holding my neck and twisting it. She yelled, squirming underneath me. With took her other hand and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. I snarled, fangs fully lengthened, and snapped at her madly. She rolled us over before snatching her arm back and getting up and away from me. She stood in a protective crouch in front of Elena, who looked too scared to even move.

_Elena…I almost killed you_ again. _I'm nothing but a danger to you._ I felt all the rage at Lydia disappear as I looked into those sad orbs of Lapis Lazuli. _Elena_…_why'd you come back for me?_

**Elena's P.O.V**

I couldn't control the shaking in my limbs as I watched Damon and Lydia fight. Lydia rolled them over then, jumping back to a crouch in front of me. Damon's eyes, which I had already seen flash red twice, settled on mine and I just about started to cry. His eyes were burning with a deep rage before it seemed to slowly dim until they were the fathomless black orbs I'd come to love.

Just then, Lydia lunged at him, snarling like a wild animal. Damon's eyes looked remorseful before they flashed red again and he turned his attention back to Lydia; eyes full of hate once more.

At first, I wasn't sure who was winning. They were moving around so fast; it was unnerving just to watch. Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze as Lydia pinned Damon down, her fangs bore completely. I tensed as time seemed to move in slow motion.

"No!" I screamed, rushing at them. A strong arm wrapped its way around my waist, holding me back as Lydia's fangs sunk deep in Damon's neck. "No, no, _no!_" I yelled, moving in every way to get away from the one holding me and to Damon. "_Damon!_" I yelled, completely horrified.

"He would have killed you, Elena." A slightly familiar voice whispered. The voice of the one restricting me.

"No, he'd _never_ do that! Let me go! _Lydia__,_ don't! Let me _go_!" I yelled, struggling with all my might to get away from the arms around me. Tears were leaking from my eyes are I shook my head, trying everything I could think of to get from this person's hold.

Then, Damon's body went still beneath Lydia's. I froze. _No...no no no no _No_! This...can't be happening._ Lydia moved away from him and the arms holding me slackened. "_Damon!_" I cried, falling on my knees before crawling over to Damon's still form._ Damon...Damon......Damon,_ his name echoed in my mind.

"I'm sorry Elena, but he had not changed as you had assumed. He was a mo-"

"No!" I yelled, anger coursing through me as a stood, shouting at her. "He _did _changed, you just didn't give him a chance! You _killed _him! You _murderer!_"

"He was a monster! He deserved to be killed! He _bite_ you with the intent to _kill_ you!" She yelled back. I shook my head, tears flying from my face.

"No. I don't know why he bite me but he would _not _have killed me. Damon would _never_ hurt me. Never. And," my voice gained volume, "he is _not_ a monster, he never _was_ a monster, and never will _be_ a monster!"

A quiet clapping broke our yelling. "Bravo, bravo," a smooth, cold voice said. It chilled me to the bone. I knew that voice.

I turned around to meet two burning eyes. "Shinichi," I whispered. He smirked.

"Always a pleasure to be remembered by a beauty such as yourself, Miss Elena." He nodded his head slightly before his eyes grew colder. "Though, I'm afraid I will have to kill you all now, regardless of you exceptional charm. Misao was not happy about her tail, you know." Lydia growled.

"Who are you?"

Shinichi laughed. "Why, I am Shinichi." His tail, visible behind him, twitched. "And as you can tell, I am a kitsune. More specifically, the kitsune who is going to kill you all."

"I'd like to see you try. We out number you." Stefan said. He had been the one to hold me back, to keep me from Damon. I felt betrayed, now that I knew it was him. I also felt like ramming a stake through his heart to make him feel what I was feeling right now.

Shinichi laughed at this. "Do you _really_ though?" He smiled a slow smile and time seemed to stop.

Damon was getting up.

Lydia's eyes were huge as she watched Damon stand up smoothly with a casual arrogance I had come to associate with him. He flashed a two second smile which lasted as long as the flash of red in his black eyes. I could only think one thought though, _he's alive!_

"Damon..." I whispered. I took a step towards him only to have Lydia grab my arm.

"No, Elena, he's not on our side." She said slowly.

"Lydia...is that the true reason you don't want Elena to come to me?" Damon's voice...was different. Colder. My eyes widened, turning my attention back to Damon. He looked like Damon, stood like Damon, but he didn't sound like Damon. "Or is it something...else?" I shivered, though I wasn't cold. _What was _wrong_ with him? Damon...what has happened? It hasn't been that long since I last saw you...has it?_

"Y-you don't know what your speaking of, Salvatore." Lydia replied, though she sounded off, shaky. Her fingers fell from around my wrist but I couldn't find the urge to move towards Damon. I couldn't even find the urge to breathe.

"Elena..." My name rolled off his tongue in a cold caress; he half gestured with his hand for me to come to him. I slowly shook my head, taking a step backward.

"You...you aren't Damon."

"Yes, I am." He whispered, soothingly. "Come here, Elena."

"No, you aren't." My eyes flashed to Shinichi who was watching us silently, a smile on his face. I wanted to smash his face in with a rock until he couldn't make that smile again. "You're being controlled," I whispered. "By a...melach. But how is that possible?"

"How indeed?" Shinichi said, stepping forward, closer to Damon. "I mean, you _are_ the one that took out my darling pet in the first place. So how can you deny what your own eyes have seen? Damon is no longer the vampire you thought him to be. He is, in fact, a monster."

"Damon is _not_ a monster!" I screamed, reaching him before anyone could react. Shinichi's eyes widened as I slammed into him. I clawed at his face, not sure exactly what to do. I was a human fighting a kitsune. Was there really any hope?

Shinichi grabbed my wrist, halting my movements. His eyes were full of uncontrolled hate. The pressure on my wrist increase until I let out a scream that was followed by a loud 'pop'.

"Elena!" I heard Stefan yell, but he sounded so distant. It was like I was in a dream. A soft, cozy little dream.

There was another 'pop' only it didn't feel as bad as the first. I barely like out a mumbled whimper of pain. Shinichi smirked, one hand moving toward my neck. He flipped us over, lying on top of me. My blurry gaze went to the three figures off to the side as Shinichi's palm closed around my throat. Damon was holding Stefan back while Lydia stared in horror, too frozen to even move. Just then, Damon looked back, our gaze meeting. I struggled to catch my breath only to find no air coming to my rescue. Damon's eyes were flashing from red to black so fast it was making me dizzy. He released Stefan then; falling to his knees and grabbing at his head, fingers twisting in his hair. Our gaze never broke as a look of pain crossed his face. The black rim around my vision was growing; moving to the center.

The last image I saw was of Damon.

**Okay okay, that was....I'm not sure. Um...odd? So, see that coming? Well, this didn't come out quite like I'd planned it, but oh well; it works. Also, just to call your fears, Elena is _NOT_ dead. Yet. So...yes, that does little to calm your fears, eh? Haha :) **

**So, personally, I think this chapter was a bit…fast. (and kinda hard to write) So, I'd like to hear what you guys think. Was it too fast? Many typos? Grammatical errors? Just let me know about those stuff; I want you guys' opinions, pointers, etc. Thanks!**

**So, um, cliffhanger anyone? **


	32. Chapter 31

**Hmm...okay, it's been awhile. Sorry sorry! I've been swamped with stuff and well, I discovered a few new games I like, along with a few long fanfictions I wanted to read. I do believe I'm allowed a short reprieve for a while. Though, I'm sorry it's been so long. Time flies, you know? So, yeah, there's my apology.**

***IMPORTANT* R_E_A_D_ **PLEASE!** One thing I need to correct. I made a slight mistake a while back (forgot the exact chapter) but I made Elena a vampire. Well, I wasn't really keeping to that and then, one day, someone reminded me that she was supposed to be a vampire (Thank you_ softballtwichick_). So, because I want to cause as little confusion as possible, just pretend like she's not a vampire. I've gone back and fixed that part but if your one of the people who read that, just, you know, forget that ever happen. She just drank some of Stefan's blood. Still human though. So...any who...**

**Now, what you've all been waiting for you patiently (and long)**

**Damon's P.O.V**

_Elena...Elena...Elena...**Elena!**_

_Kill...kill...blood...the girl's blood...want it...get it...drink it...power..._

**_No! _**_It's **Elena's** blood! Elena...how...wh- Shinichi! _A growl emanated from my chest as my eyes flashed open, glaring at Shinichi who was smirking as he removed his hand from Elena's throat. _He killed her...he **killed **her!_

I was on him before either of us had time to register what had happened. I grabbed his neck, throwing him into a wall. There was a small cracking sound before he tried to get up again, looking confused and slightly scared as he stumbled around trying to gain his footing. The voice in my head was yelling, echoing and throbbing painfully in my head. I ignored the pain, attacking Shinichi once again.

My mind was centered upon his death. I was seeing red but I knew I had complete control over my own actions. This was me and I was going to kill him.

As I went for him again, a blur entered my vision and slammed into my back, forcing me face down into the dirt. A growl emanated from my chest which I heard duplicated from the person above me. There was a small prick on my neck and it cause me to cease all movement. A low rumbled came from my open lips but I didn't move another muscle.

"Now, now, Giuseppe. Wouldn't want to hurt your son, would you?"

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Everything was moving to fast for me to comprehend. Shinichi had just removed his hand from Elena's still form when Damon attacked. Lydia and I watched frozen as Damon slammed him into the wall. Just before Damon reached him again, Giuseppe came from no where and hit him in the back, landing on his back and crushing his face into the dirt. His fangs were millimeters from Damon's neck and he froze under the weight of our father.

_No...He's not our father anymore. Just an evil, conniving monster._

I took a step towards them but Giuseppe lowered his fangs to the point where they pricked Damon. I growled as a slow trickle of blood squeezed out of his neck and dripped onto the ground below. Giuseppe's eyes were burning a hole into mine as he stared me down with his faming pupils. _Damon…Elena…_My eyes flicked to her motionless form behind Giuseppe and Damon. _Elena…please be alright._ I thought, hoping with all hope that if any of us were to make it through this, she would. She had no business being in this world in the first place. It's my fault she's even in this mess. It's always my fault. _Lydia__…_I looked over to her, noticing how she was shaking slightly. She was looking down at the ground, not paying any attention to what was going on between the others.

"Lyd-?" She shook her head and I cut off what I was going to say as I saw the wet droplets fly from her hidden face.

"Damon…" I heard her quiet voice whisper. _Well…she's not going to be any use. What do I do now?_

**Lydia****'s P.O.V**

_Damon…It wasn't you that spoke those words, but we both know they were true. _My eyes flashed to Elena who was lying lifelessly on the ground. _I am…jealous. I am envious that a human can obtain more of your attention than I can. We were the perfect pair and then one day you just…left. I never understood why. I never will. I loved you then and I love you now. Seeing you…it hurts._

"Damon…" I whispered. _Damon…why?_

_*flashback*_

_"Damon…" I whispered, my fingers tangling themselves deeper into his silky black hair._

_He chuckled darkly into my ear before nipping it with his lengthened canines. "Quite eager aren't we?" He said, caressing the words with his tongue. It wasn't long before I felt him run his fangs down my neck to my pulse point. A shiver ran down my spine as he bit down deeply. I was in total ecstasy feeling my only love drinking my blood. All too soon, he ceased, pulling away and licking the wound he had caused. I nudged his chin out of the way, running my fangs across his shoulder. He laughed quietly but didn't move away. Somehow, even though I was an Old One, Damon was the dominant for the most part of our relationship. It never bothered me though, as long as he was here, which in itself was a lot to ask for._

_My eyes rolled back into my head at I tasted the first taste of Damon. I never got over just how utterly delicious he was. _

_After a few moments, I felt him start to rub circles onto my back. My cue to stop. I pulled away with a pout, which was quickly kissed away._

_"That's enough for tonight." He said, intertwining our fingers and pulling me towards my bed. I sighed but consented. Soon I was wrapped up in his arms, feeling him plant a soft kiss on the top of my head before easing into a world of unconsciousness, which I soon followed him into._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOZ_

_I awoke to chill that sent shivers up and down my body._

_"Damon?" I called groggily, sitting up and yawning as I pulled my hair back messily. The bed was cold and he was nowhere to be seen. "Guess he went out," I answered my thoughts aloud as I stood. It wasn't exactly uncommon for me to wake with Damon gone. It wasn't enjoyed but it wasn't rare either. _

_I sleepily headed into den, lazily running my fingers across the furniture and walls on my way. However, something was off. My eyes were drawn a white sheet of paper placed upon my chair. _Such an odd place to leave paper…_I thought, walking over and grabbing it. On the top, I saw, in Damon's perfect writing, my name. _Why would he leave me a note?_ I slowly slipped my finger inside and then opened up the confusing note._

_Lydia__,_

_I am sorry to say this but I do not feel as strongly as I used to. I have tried to correct whatever has caused my lapse in feelings for you but, sadly, I cannot. We must not be meant for each other. So, I am taking my leave. If all goes according to plan, you will never see me again._

_Au __revoir, _

_Damon_

_*end flashback*_

**Damon's P.O.V**

Okay, calm down. Breathe. I closed my eyes, forcing my muscles to relax under the weight on my back. I took in a deep breath before pressing my hands flat on the ground, as if I was about to do a pushup. Then, using all my strength, I pushed up just as Giuseppe's teeth sunk deep into my neck.

Having ones blood forcibly taken from them is the most excruciating pain ever. My arms immediately gave out beneath me and I fell back onto the ground. The short fall had caused his fangs to tear at my neck, ripping my skin as he gnawed hungrily. I groaned in agony as he snarled and slashed, making mincemeat of my neck. A sort of burning fire filled my veins, spreading the ache into my limbs and making them throb painfully. From above me, I heard laughter and knew Shinichi was enjoying my anguish. My hand shook as I attempted to raise it. A shoe entered my vision as it came down onto my hand, crushing it. I bit my lip, holding in the scream of pain as I looked up at Shinichi's smiling face. I attempted to glare at him but at the same time Giuseppe found a spot that had somehow remained untouched by his onslaught until then and a look of pure pain covered my visage which caused Shinichi to laugh even harder.

"Don't try to hard, Salvatore. I'd say you only have a few more minutes here with us." I growled, feeling the numbness being to settle into my limbs. Trying to ignore the shear agony that was coursing through my veins as the moment, I attempted to lift myself and Giuseppe again, flipping us over. My sudden retaliation surprised him and his teeth tore from my neck. Grunting, I sat up and planted my fist heavily into his face. An animalistic roar rumbled from my mouth before I bit into his neck. I ripped away soon after, hearing him howl in the agony I had been feeling only moments ago. With the sudden movement, my vision blurred, leaving my dizzy. Giuseppe shoved my off of him, sending me flying through the air and crashing into a nearby wall. I closed my eyes, accepting this defeat. However the attack never came.

I opened my eyes to see Lydia battling fiercely with the weakened Giuseppe. Not far from them, Stefan was circling with Shinichi, equal expressions of disgust on their faces. Using the last of my strength, I placed my hand on the wall, standing. Then I slowly drug my feet across the short distance to Elena's still body, where I immediately collapse onto my knees. I traced the lines of her still face, a feeling of helplessness coursing through me.

"Elena…" I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Elena," I repeated, chocking on the lump in my throat. _She's really gone…and it's all my fault. I should have been there for her. If only I hadn't hurt her that first time. I'm a monster. I'm most definitely a monster. I cause the death of an angel._

"D…Da…mon," the softest of voices whispered. My eyes flash open as I look at her face for any sign of life. The noise of the battle was blocked from my ears as I slowly intertwined over fingers. I pressed a soft kiss onto each one, watching her face for any reaction.

"Elena," I breathed onto her skin. "I'm here. It's all going to be okay."

Her fingers twitched in my hold and a small smile crossed my features as I returned the action with a slight squeeze.

"Damon," her soft voice said. Her eyes fluttered before opening. I met her gaze with my own and placed another kiss upon her hand. She smiled softly. "Damon…don't leave." She whispered before her eyes fluttered close once more. I looked up at I heard the roll of thunder, followed by the downpour of rain. I watched as the rain took all the blood from this battlefield and then it all flowed smoothly, out of our sight.

My eyes returned to Elena. "Never again, my angel…never again."

**YAY! Everyone's happy and together again. Sort of. Wow. This chapter was extremely difficult to come together. Hope it's worth it. Honestly this time, there's not many more chapters. Maybe…one or two, at the most three. Well, I guess there's only one more thing to say…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! This is my present to all you awesome reviewers out there! An update! (which we all know you guys deserved, sorrys for the lateness)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I just couldn't stop fidgeting. I looked over at the phone once more, wishing for it to ring. It had been awhile since we had heard from Stefan and Elena and it was making me nervous. We had all practically moved into the boarding house, spending our days waiting and worrying. Gina seemed to be particularly worried but if anyone asked, she would brush it off, saying she was positive that they were fine.

"Bonnie," Meredith's voice broke through my thoughts. "They're fine. Don't worry." She said, turning back to the TV. I sighed, clearing my thoughts. Meredith was right. She had to be right. They were perfectly fine.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I looked down at Shinichi's unmoving body. Lydia was standing over him, breathing heavily. After she had taken care of Giuseppe, she had helped me get rid of Shinichi. My head rose, meeting her tired gaze. I smiled softly.

"Thank you, Lydia." She nodded, smiling a little as well. Then she sighed.

"Damon always seems to cause trouble, eh?" I laughed, looking over to where Damon and Elena were.

"Yeah, he does." I turned back to her, shrugging. "But he's my brother. What came I do?" She laughed and I chuckled, releasing all of strain from the fight.

I walked over to Damon, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, almost like he was coming out of a trance. Then he scanned the area, seeing Shinichi's and Giuseppe's lifeless bodies. He turned back to me.

"Thank you, Stefan." My eyes widened, shocked. Did he just...he just _thanked_ me. I couldn't believe that Damon would show even a shred of gratitude. It blew my mind. What could have caused such a ch...My gaze landed on Elena. Of course, Elena...

"How is she?" I asked.

Damon's gaze went back to her, which kept me from identifying the look in his eyes. "I don't know." He almost whispered.

"Perhaps you should give her some of your blood?" Lydia suggested, walking over. I silently agreed. Damon brought his wrist to his mouth, biting it. His blood entered the air and my fangs lengthened slightly, alerting me of my own hunger. He pressed it to her mouth, opening it. Almost subconsciously, her body gulped, drinking the warm substance pouring into her throat. I turned to Lydia, wanting to watch anything but Damon and Elena. I noticed that Lydia, too, was having issues with watching the scene unfold.

"She's too weak to move." Lydia stated once Damon had finished. "Your blood will keep her wounds from killing her but she still needs rest." Damon nodded, scooping Elena up in his arms carefully. Then he looked at Lydia.

"Thank you..." his eyes went from Lydia back to mine and our gazes held. "Both of you." I nodded, still shocked that Damon would ever admit that he needed help in the first place.

"We should get going." Lydia said, her back to us. She started walking and we followed. I couldn't help but throw occasional looks at Damon, who was constantly looking down at Elena. Every now and then I would spot a trace of worry through his mask but then he'd look up, his mask back on. Once, his eyes flicked to mine and he immediately looked away. What is he thinking?

"We'll stay here for the night." she stated, walking into the antique-looking hotel. I followed, my eyes scanning the large, open lobby. I tensed when a small young man came from no where, smiling brightly at Lydia.

"Hello, Miss."

"Lane," she nodded to him. "Alert Sean for me?"

"Of course, Miss Lydia." Then the boy was gone. I stared at where he had been, confused. He had literally disappeared.

"He's a young witch, attempting to master the art of teleportation. He's greatly improved since last time I saw him..." Lydia mused, obviously noticing my confused stare. I nodded, jumping slightly as he appeared again. He grinned at me and I growled.

"Mr. Sean said you're welcome to however many rooms you'd like, Miss Lydia, but he said that it would be considered repayment." Lydia nodded.

"I understand and that we are now even. And I am in need of three rooms...I'm not quite sure for how long as of yet." He nodded, disappearing and reappearing with three keys. Lydia took them with a quick 'thank you' before leading us up the stairs.

"I assumed you'd be staying with Elena, Damon. To make sure she is alright." She said.

"Yes." Damon's voice was quiet as he spoke and I noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Maybe he _does_ actually feel sorry for hurting her? I know he has no feelings for her but he might regret hurting her.

"Very well. Here you are." She stopped in front of a room, unlocking the door and holding it open for him to carrying Elena through. As he passed, his eyes lifted and he stopped, staring at her from underneath his lashes. Lydia's breathing increased slightly and I wondered just what he was telling her. Then, Damon broke contact, stepping into the room and letting the door shut itself. Lydia stood still, slightly breathless and looking completely shocked.

"Lydia?" She blinked, focusing on me.

"O-Oh, Stefan. Right. Here, you're right across the hall." She then scurried off into the door next to mine, closing the door swiftly. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip." I thought aloud before entering my own room. Just let it be over soon.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena wasn't looking good. That much was certain. I laid her on the bed, brushing a few golden strands from her face. As quickly as possible, I grabbed a rag from the bathroom, wet it, and came back, wiping the blood off her face gently.

She shifted slightly, her hand moving before it came into contact with mine. It encircled mine, her grip surprisingly strong.

"Da...mon." she whispered, her brow scrunching together. I raised my hand not under her restriction, smoothing the skin there until she relaxed.

"I'm here, Elena." I whispered, bringing her hand to my lips. She sighed, her eyelids fluttering in her attempt to open them. Once she managed to open her eyes, she attempted to raise her trembling hand to my cheek. I took hold of it, keeping it in place. The days events came crashing down on me then and my eyes became half-lidded in my exhaustion as a lazy smile crossed my features.

"Come here..." she breathed and I complied, lying down beside her. She snuggled up closer to me. "I missed you."

My arms wrapped around her waist and it was then that it hit me just how close I had come to losing her. All because of my own mistakes. I kissed her head, pulling her as close to me as possible. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

Using some secret preserve of power, she lifted herself until she was level with my self-loathing gaze. Her lips pressed tenderly to mine. All too soon she pulled away. "You're with me," was all she said before lying down once more. I let out a small chuckle to relieve some of the emotions inside of me, for it was either laugh or cry. I gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

"Always," I said, just before falling into a much-needed sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoZ**

**Elena's P.O.V**

As I slowly eased back into consciousness, the first thing that registered in my mind was the most heavenly aroma that I had ever smelt. It was woodsy and wonderful, even with the underlying tones of sweat and blood. I yawned, stretching slightly as I opened my eyes, immediately closing them again.

Everything was just so _bright_. So much brighter than it was supposed to be.

The sound of someone breathing met my ears and I became aware of the fact that someone had their arms around me.

It was then that the events of yesterday came back to me.

My eyes flew open again, staying open even as they begged to close. I pulled away slightly, focusing on Damon's sleeping face.

He was here. He was really here. With me. He's here with me. I was having trouble believing that after everything we'd been through, all the problems and craziness of these last few months that he was here. It was all over. We'd be going home soon and I'd see everyone.

And he was _here_.

A small squeal passed my lips as I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him. He jumped awake, startled.

"E...Elena? What's wrong?" He asked, eyes searching the room. I just hugged him closer feeling the tears begin to well up. "Elena, it's okay now. You don't have to cry." He said, his hand rubbing comforting circles on my back as I tried to keep the tears from coming. I wiped my eyes on his shirt, which I noticed was stained with blood. I didn't even want to look in a mirror. Instead, I leaned up, smiling hugely.

"I'm just so happy! You're here, after all this time. I can't believe it!" A small smile graced his features as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him. Our lips met softly as my eyes slid closed. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. _This_ was what true love was. _This...This_ was my Damon.

As we broke apart I found myself kissing every inch of him. His eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his throat, his shoulder, at which point he brought me back to his face. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb wiped away a tear that had escaped. The smile he gave me made the floodgates break.

"D-" I hiccupped. "Damon! I missed you so much!" I cried, clinging onto his shirt as I cried into neck.

"I missed you too, mi amore," He whispered, holding me tight. He took in a deep breath. "Mi dispiace tanto. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. Io non ti lascio più."

"You know, I'm too happy right now to yell at you for using words I don't understand." I said, hiccupping all through the statement. He pulled away to see my face, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"All you need to know is that I will _never_ leave you again, il mio unico amore."

I smiled softly. "Je t'aime, Damon."

"Ti amo, Elena," he purred in return, my name coming off his lips in as mesmerizing way. "Per sempre e l'eternità."

Just before I succumbed to be desire to kiss him again, someone knocked on the door. Moments later, Lydia came. She looked over at me smiling slightly.

"I am glad you are okay, Elena."

I smiled, sitting up while Damon took hold of my hand, which I was grateful for. "I'm glad you are too, Lydia. Thank you. For everything." She nodded.

"Do not worry of it. How soon do you two wish to leave?"

I smiled. "As soon as possible! This place gives me the creeps!" This caused Lydia and Damon to laugh.

"As soon as possible it is," she said before leaving the room.

**Well, looks like your all going to get that happy ending you were all waiting for! Or...are you? :) This was supposed to be the last chapter but it looks like the next one will be... Ooo, I'm getting some ideas! :D **

**Translations below.**

**Italian**

**Mi dispiace tanto. - I'm so sorry**

**Io non ti lascio più. - Well, I want it to mean, "I'll never leave you again" but it directly translates to "I will not let go"...maybe. Hopefully?**

**il mio unico amore - my only love**

**Ti amo - I love you.**

**Per sempre e l'eternità. - Forever and eternity.**

**French**

**Je t'aime. - I love you**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

How long were they going to _take_?

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"No! I'm not okay. Stefan and Elena should be back by now!" I whined, knowing I sounded childish but I was just so worried. What if they were hurt? What if they never came back? We'd never know what happened. What's taking them so long?

"And Damon." Gina added quietly. I laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, and Damon." I added. That is _if_ they even got to the other dimension. And _if_ they found him. And _if _they got him to come back. I didn't say any of these though, since that would only make Gina feel worse.

"Bonnie, I told you, they're coming back. They're fine. You have to have faith in them." Meredith said.

"So you're not worried at all?" I asked accusingly.

She looked me dead in the eye. "Yeah, I am a little worried, but I trust that they'll come back to us. Stefan would never let anything happen to Elena and Elena would never let anything happen to Stefan."

"And you know Damon would never let anyone kill Stefan," Matt said, reminding me of the time in the clearing.

It was a time that I remembered well. When it was just Damon and me against the world. When time had stopped, if only for a moment, and Damon had taken down all his walls, showing how much he truly cared for his brother. He wasn't Damon the Vampire; he was Damon the Older Brother, Damon the Man.

It had frightened me more than any other event that had happened that night to know that Damon thought we had no hope.

"Or Elena." Gina added again, turning away from us. I looked at her; she and Matt had told us about how Elena had chosen Damon. Still, I was having trouble believing such a thing without seeing it with my own eyes. Elena had been so in love with Stefan; how could she just give that away?

_Is that the real reason you can't believe it?_ A tiny voice whispered in my mind. _Or is it just because you still hope Damon will fall in love with you? _I rolled my eyes at this thought. Damon would never love me, Elena or no Elena.

A knock at the door ceased all our thoughts. We met each other's gaze, eyes wide.

"Do you think it's...?"

"It has to be..."

"They're here...finally." I whispered as we all ran at the door. Matt's hand encircled the knob, twisting it as he opened the door.

Caroline waved at us embarrassedly. "H-Hi, guys." We all let out the breath we had been holding.

Matt was the first one to recover. "Hi, Caroline. What are you doing here?"

"I-I needed to get a-away," She whispered softly, looking down. Since she still had the melach inside her, Caroline was extra careful to never let anyone make her mad. She had also developed a slight stutter and talked much less than usual. "S-Sorry," She said. "I know you w-were expecting th-them."

Meredith smiled softly. "Come on in, Caroline. They'll get here when they get here. Worrying won't speed that up." I smiled welcoming too as Gina walked back into the living room, opting not to say anything. It was clear to me, if not everyone, just how much she was missed them.

I ran a soothing hand up her arm as I passed, smiling warmly. She looked up at me confused. "Don't worry, Gina. I was over-reacting. I'm sure they're fine." She smirked, throwing up her usual facade of indifference.

"Oh, I'm not worried," I gave her a skeptical look. She sighed, looking away from me. "It's just..." She shook her head before smiling back up at me. "I'm not worried." She repeated, almost as if she was trying to convince herself, not just me.

"Gina, if you wa-" Just then, Gina jumped up squealing, her eyes alight with joy.

"Gina?" Matt asked as we all looked in the direction she was looking in.

There, through the open window, we could all see the single crow flying towards us high above the trees. It was the biggest crow I'd ever seen.

"Damon!" We all said as we rushed out the door.

The crow didn't come all the way though. As we entered the backyard, it swooped low, disappearing into the trees once more. We watched anxiously, waiting for another sign that they were back. The sound of limbs snapping and leaves breaking brought our attention from the skies to the ground.

Stefan glanced up nervously as he saw us, waving a little. "Uh...hello." I let out a small shriek as both Meredith and I rushed to where they were. Gina and Matt took a little longer; Caroline edging closer and closer slowly.

"Stefan! You're okay!" I yelled, hugging his waist. He chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you too, Bonnie," That was when I felt tears enter my eyes. I sniffled and Stefan patted my back soothingly. "Its okay, Bonnie. We're all okay." As if to prove his point, Elena crashed through the scene, scowling as she tried to remove a twig from her hair.

"Elena!" Meredith and I cried as we both embraced our friend. Elena smiled brightly, returning the hug. Then we grabbed each other's hand, creating a circle as we jumped up and down. The tears fell then and Elena gaze softened even more.

"Bonnie, you don't have to cry. We're alright." I smiled through the tears.

"I know but I'm just so happy you're all okay!" I cried through sniffles. She laughed warmly and we embraced again.

"Please tell me you have no plans to run off like that again?" Meredith asked as we finally got the hugging out of our system. Elena nodded.

"Of course. I mean, now I have everything I'd ever need." With that statement, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome strode out of the forest smoothly, casually wrapping his arms around Elena's waist from behind, as if it were the most natural thing. He smirked lightly against her neck before grabbing at a leaf and pulling it from her hair, smiling. Elena leaned back against him as my and Meredith's shocked gazes were ignored.

Damon's eyes flashed to ours and I noticed the difference in them. There were lots and lots of stars in them this time and they were there to stay.

"Bonnie, Meredith," He acknowledged before looking over at Matt. "Matt. I suppose you made it here alive then?"

"Obviously," Matt said, rolling his eyes. Then a shocked expression covered his face as well. "Y-you just called me 'Matt', not 'Mutt'."

Damon's eyebrows rose. "You prefer 'Mutt'?"

"No, bu-"

"_Damon_!" Gina yelled, rushing over and barely giving him enough time to release Elena before she tackled him in a hug. Elena giggled as Damon chuckled and returned the hug while at the same time trying to get her off of him so he could stand.

"Yes, I missed you too Gina. Now, if you would be ever so kind as to allow me to stand..." She ignored him, laughing and smiling more than she had in the whole time I had seen her. Damon sighed, accepting that he wasn't getting up any farther past sitting on his hands, and smiled softly.

"I missed you," Gina whispered. Then she pulled away, smacking his head. Damon scowled, only it wasn't as harsh as usually. "That's for running off in the first place," She said. Then she hit him again and he grabbed her wrist, daring her to try it again. "And that one was for taking so long." He rolled his eyes, releasing her as he stood. He brushed off his pants before offering her a hand. She accepted.

"How about we all go inside?" Matt offered. Elena smiled at him.

"Sounds wonderful!" Then she started skipping back to the house saying, "Air-conditioning! Shower! Hot water! Clean clothes! Food!" Meredith and I looked at each other before taking off simultaneously to catch up with her. I laughed as I ran, smiling hugely.

Yes...everything was as it should be.

**Alright, alright. Don't worry. It's not the end. There IS an epilogue, which is almost done and, if I do say so myself, I think you guys will love it. But, that will be it. Still, I'd really like to here what you guys think.**


	35. Epilogue

**Well here it is my followers! The last update in Choosing Sides. Enjoy!**

**----Epilogue----**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I looked up at the ceiling, acutely aware of the warm body pressed to mine. A smirk crossed my features as I looked down at the blond goddess. She snuggled closer to me, sighing in her sleep.

"Damon…" she whispered, her breath fanning out across my bare chest. I allowed my muscles to relax, pulling her closer as I breathed in her sweet scent. Vampirism had not tainted her one bit. She was just as much of a queen as she was three years ago and would be for the rest of time.

And she was _mine_.

I kissed her head softly.

"I love you, Elena." I whispered. I felt her stir before entering unconsciousness again.

"Love you…Damon." I heard her mumble.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"I'm telling you, there's no _way_ that you can catch ten grapes in you mouth at the same time." I said. Andrew just smirked.

"Want to bet?"

"Alright, five bucks?"

"Put me in for Andrew! My bro's got talent!" Gina yelled from the kitchen. Andrew just smirked, grabbed ten grapes out of the bowl and threw them up high into the air.

He caught every one of them.

He smirked before holding out his hand. I sighed, pulling out my wallet and giving him a five. "It _shouldn't_ be possible, but then again, I guess you aren't normal." I said. Just then, Gina came over and snatched the bill out of Andrew's hand. She sat down beside me, pecking me on the lips.

"I _warned _you. Andrew loves to get people with those things." She said.

"You went along with it." She smirked.

"You've got to learn sometime."

I smirked back at her before kissing her again.

"Hey! Come on, not while I'm here! I mean, I'm her _brother_!" Andrew yelled, causing us to break apart laughing. Gina turned to him.

"Hey, you've got to learn sometime." She said again. Andrew shook his head, though he had a small smile on his face.

"Whatever." He mumbled, grabbing his drink. Gina turned back to me, smiling. She grabbed my hand as she stood up and led me to our room. She pulled me closer, kissing me softly.

"I love you, Mattew." she whispered.

"I love you too, Gina."

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"Lydia, dear, what are you doing?" I asked, walking behind the chair and gazing down at her. She looked up, meeting my gaze with a smile.

"I'm looking for a new house. I've spent plenty of my eternity in this house. Plus," Her hand went up and tangled in my hair as she pulled me down, our lips molding together. She pulled away slightly, whispering, "I want somewhere that we can start all over. Somewhere that everything will remind me of _you._" I smiled. I completely understood.

"And have you found anywhere?"

"There are a few places…" she answered vaguely. I walked around to the couch, lounging on it as I gazed at her half-liddedly. The fire-light always managed to bring out her red locks even more, making them look as if they, themselves, were on fire. I smiled. She lifted her gaze, meeting my own.

"What's on your mine, Stefan?" She asked. I smirked.

"Lots of things."

She stood, walking over to me. "Such as?"

"Such as how I can't _wait_ to make those memories with you in the new house." She smiled, sitting beside me and laying her head on my shoulder. My arm went around her shoulders, naturally.

"I can't either, Stefan…I can't either."

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"How are things going?" I asked Meredith.

_"Really great. Alaric's seminars are really getting popular."_ I smiled. Alaric was now giving seminars on the supernatural creep-crawlies of the world. Of course, he edited a few things, like how vampires can walk in the sun as long as they have a Lapis Lazuli ring, to prevent Stefan and Damon from being figured out, but still, they were well known.

"That's good! I'm glad to hear it! You're taking care of yourself over there, right?"

_"Yeah, Switzerland's really amazing. I wish you were here."_

"I wish I was too! From all the pictures you've sent me, it really is beautiful there!"

_"Yeah. So how's fashion going?_" I smirked even though she couldn't see it.

"It's really fun! I just finished up a new line! And let me tell you, the model's here are _gorgeous!_"

Meredith laughed. _"I'm glad you're having fun. Look, I need to go. I'll talk to you later!"_

"Yeah, later. Bye!"

"_Bye."_ As I hung up, someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see the handsomeGerald. He smiled at me.

"Excuse me, Bonnie, but I need to get to the dressing room." I blushed, giggling.

"Oh of course, Gerald! I'm sorry. I was just catching up with an old friend." I moved out of the way.

"Bonnie!" I turned to see Carrie running towards me. Flashing a white smile and fixing her glasses she continued. "The guys are ready for the shoot." She informed me. I smiled and nodded and we both headed for it.

"Alright guys, let's move it!" I yelled as the first model walked out. It was Kale. He smiled at me, waving just before he posed, allowing the photographer to take a few pictures. I sighed. Damon was absolutely stunning, there was no doubt about that, but he was with Elena and how else can a girl cope with such a saddening fact short of working with a bunch of _male_ models, all of which were total eye-candy?

Yes…no one could be happier than me.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I sighed, looking around the small waiting room. Suddenly, I heard a voice over the intercom. "Caroline Forbes. We're ready for you." I stood and made my way to a door, passing the paper-shuffling receptionist.

As I walked down the endless highway, I smiled. It was because of Elena I was coming here. Because of Elena that I was even able to _be_ here. I cringed whenever I thought about how mean I was to her; especially when I wasn't under the influence of the melach. That was just pure hatred on my part. I was so grateful to her for removing that parasite from me.

I stepped into the room, smiling nervously to the occupants. I sat down, staring at them all.

"Why do you want this job, Miss Forbes?"

"It's always been my dream, since I was a little girl. My friend is the only reason I had the guts to actually come here. I...haven't been myself lately." I shut up, realizing I was rambling.

"And you think you are best suited for this?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. I'll try my hardest! This is what I've always dreamed of doing!"

The mumbled together for a moment before one spoke again. "Alright, Miss Forbes...welcome to the broadcasting team."

I squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled, dancing around. Then I froze like a deer caught it headlights. "Uh...sorry?" I mumbled. They laughed.

"It's quite alright. That enthusiasm is what we need. Now get out of here!" I laughed and nodded, rushing from the room.

As I headed down the street I couldn't help but smile. There was a slight skip in my step as I walked up to a house and knocked. An elderly lady came to the door, smiling.

"So how did it go, Caroline?"

I beamed. "I got the job!"

"Yay, mommy!" A little girl came running at me. I crouched down, scooping her up. She smiled up at me through her golden hair. "I'm ssso pwoud of youuuu!" She said, her arms wrapping around my neck. I hugged her to me, thanking the babysitter as she started to leave.

"Everything's going to be alright now, Ellen. Everything's going to be alright."

**Elena's P.O.V**

Three years. It had been exactly three years since I chosen Damon. A little less than three years since I had became a vampire. Since we all went our separate ways but vowed to keep in touch. And a little over three years since we saved Stefan.

Time moved so fast, even for a vampire.

Just then, I felt to familiar arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a hard chest. Damon's woodsy smell enveloped me.

"Damon…" I whispered, leaning back against him. He began to kiss my neck slowly.

"Elena. You do know what day it is, correct?"

I smiled. "Yes…our anniversary."

"Yes, and I wanted to do something special." He whispered against my skin. Moments later, he had turned me around to face him. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" I teased. He pressed a finger to my lips however, as he lowered himself onto one knee. My breath caught. He…he wasn't…was he?

"Elena…" He whispered, pulling out a small, black velvet box. My eyes started misting as he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. The diamond wasn't too large or bulky and wasn't too small. It was absolutely perfect. Just like the man giving it to me. Damon's eyes came up to meet me gaze. "Elena, I love you…Will you marry me?" It was the shortest, simplest, most wonderful 'will-you-marry-me' speech I'd ever heard. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to me. I kissing him hard, trying to convey all the love I felt for him right now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said between kisses. He smiled, taking my hand and easily sliding the ring onto it. Then he brought my hand up to his face, kissing every finger.

"Thank you…" I heard him whisper as he closed his eyes. It was so soft, I wasn't sure if it was meant for me. I smiled, bringing him to me once more. After kissing for I don't know how long, we just stood there, my head against his chest contently while one of his hands slowly slid through my hair. I smirked.

"Damon?" I asked. He pulled away slightly to look at me. "You realize it's going to be impossible to beat this anniversary, right?" He smirked before kissing me. Then, as he pulled away, he grabbed my hand, bringing me from the balcony towards out room. His eyes were on fire with a mischievious light.

"I'd like to make _sure_ of that, none the less." I smirked, understanding as I let him lead me back to our room.

Life just couldn't _get_ any better.

**Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!**

**Well, that was almost too much fluff for me to stomach. Everyone is happy and lived their happy lives happily ever after. Gosh, it's _so _lacking its morbid taste. Where's the evil undertones? The cold, cruel laughter? The hardship? **

**To clarify on the Caroline part, I wasn't sure if Caroline ever mentioned anything about her future in the books, so I really relied on the TV series more than anything. And, she named her child Ellen cause it sounds kinda like Elena. **

**Well…there you go! What do you think? Please give me your final review! :D Wow, it's weird saying that. I mean, I've been working on this story for so long, it's making me feel so nostalgic. I can't believe this is really the end. Just...wow.**

**It's been requested that I make a sequel for this story. In all honestly, I seriously doubt that will happen. Actually, I can promise that it won't, since I can't even _begin_ to think of a plot. Also for the simple fact that I killed off most of the evil people (don't you just love me?) with the exception of Misao. (Wonder what happened to her anyway?)**

**Misao's P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the bark of the tree in front of me. Shinichi's lifeless eyes stared up into the gray sky in a similar fashion. My brother was...he was really dead. All because of that Elena chick. She was his undoing...Yet...I can't even get the energy to go after her. There's nothing left for me...

"Shinichi..." I whispered, taking my brother's cool hand. I had taken him with me into the forest to keep the others from disposing of him like they had of Giuseppe.

"You fool..." I said, staring sadly at his face. As expeceted, he didn't react. However, at the lack of his usual retort, I burst into tears, clutching at his shirt that was soaked from the earlier rain.

"Why?" I cried. My vocie gained volume. "_Why!_" I yelled, sobbing uncontrollablly as I cradled his head in my lap. My fingers softly played with his hair as I used to do. When he would sleep in my lap while I simply watched him. He always told me that it was what kept him from having nightmares. I sob passed my lips as I hugged his body. "Why..." I repeated with less energy. Why Shinichi? Why would you do this to me? Why would you leave me in such a position? What am I supposed to do now? I hiccuped, slowly tracing his features before running my fingertips softly over his eyes. Slowly, I closed the lids, kissing them softly. Then I pecked his cheeks before pressing one more tender kiss to his pale, dead lips. The lack of response was terrorizing.

Gently, I returned his head to the ground, brushing a fews leaves from his matted hair.

I can't blame this on Elena. No, this was all _my_ fault. I'm the one begged had him go after Elena for cutting off my tail. It was all a revenge thing. And look what revenge has cost me...

I curled into a ball beside my brother, taking his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, pressing myself to his still body.

"Goodnight, Shinichi..." I whispered before crying myself to sleep.

**There we go! That's the pain and turmoil I've been looking for! Brilliant, darling, brilliant!**

**Wow...now I feel kinda sorta bad for Misao now...Weird...**

**And that was our lastest edition of "Where are they now?" :D**

**Um...review please? I mean, come on, after all that nice-ness in giving them all (well, except Misao) a happy ending when it's really in my nature to give them all dark and depressing endings, I think I deserve a little input. I'd _really_ like to know what you guys thought on this chapter by itself as well as the story as a whole. I know there's a few mistakes, which (when I get the time) I'll go back chapter at a time and check/fix. But, the main point here _is_, that I'd like to hear you guys' thoughts. So...please?**


End file.
